


Stay With Me

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hundred years have past since the events of Hell Bent. Clara is traveling with Ashildr and the Doctor is traveling alone. What happens when our idiots meet in a restaurant and the Doctor gets his memories back? Will there be love? Will there be heartbreak? Will Clara remain immortal? READ TO FIND OUT. NOW COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :D  
> Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Please leave a comment, theg encourage me to write. I will try to update daily. This will be either a forty chapter fic or thirty we'll see.

 

 It is just an ordinary day in the diner, Clara in her blue waitress dress and Ashildr in the back trying to find a way, if possible, to reverse the effect the memory swipe has had on the Doctor. 

Where could he be? He could be anywhere in the universe, in any time, in any galaxy. Clara and the Doctor are like parallel lines, always close, but never together.

There is no remedy for memory. Memory haunts her in every waking moment. She’s not breathing, she can’t feel the rhythmic beating of her heart. But what is a heart without the Doctor? She misses him. There had been so many missed opportunities to say “I love you”. She had lost Danny, her mother, she had never thought she would have to say goodbye to the Doctor like this. 

 

She remembers the Cloisters, the confessions they shared. 

_ “People like you and me, we should say things to one another...and I’m going to say it now”.  _

_ “Clara-"  _

_ “I love you,” she says immediately through tears.  _

_ There - she had said it. It was like a weight lifting off of her chest. She had always wanted to say it, ever since Danny’s death it was like her eyes had opened. The man she loved, the man she had always loved, sitting across from her.  _

_ A small smile appeared on his lips. “I love you too”. The grip on her hand tightens, she leaned closer. This Doctor was more afraid of touch, of feeling, and being open. To her surprise, he cups her face and pressed their lips together. The first kiss was tentative, gentle, seeking and exploring. She leaned in more fiercely, he met her with equal fervor. While alas, pulling away reluctantly, Clara met his eyes.  _

That memory, forever lingering in her mind, is something she doesn’t talk often about, in fact she hardly talks to Ashildr about the Doctor at all.

 

Clara's new TARDIS did that automatically one day, they had stopped to rest, but then the TARDIS had stopped in the middle of space and had made a black rope bridge that had lead to the diner with the nearest surface. 

Clara makes a soufflé to take away her troubles, but it does not work. The feeling of losing hope of ever meeting the Doctor again was gone. There was no way he could come back to her. She had begged, bribed, had given up her life, to go back and face the raven to see the Doctor once more with every possible alien race. Nothing. She was alone. Singular and unattached. 

“Clara? Are you okay?” Ashildr asks. Clara's back was facing her, she had thrown away the soufflé, it was too beautiful to live. 

“No," Clara said a little too fast. "I mean- I’m fine”.

“You’re such a bad liar," Ashildr laughed. 

Clara smiled sadly at Ashildr as the two women laughed. 

“You’re thinking about the Doctor again aren’t you?” Ashildr asked gingerly, afraid of the sensitive subject. 

Clara nodded slowly. “I know, his memories are lost forever”.

“Clara-"

“Where to next?” Clara says a little too quickly. 

Ashildr knew better than to argue, “Anywhere you like. You're the boss”. She gave a little wink.

Clara smiled sadly to herself, "I am the boss". 

  
  
  
  


Clara. Clara. Clara. It was a name that he had written over and over again on the blackboard. Ever since she had written that message on it "Run you clever boy, and be a Doctor". He had been constantly thinking about the name Clara and the connection and her final message.

With his new sonic screwdriver he had fidgeted with in his fingers he sat looking at the message. A flash of the name “Clara Oswin Oswald” appeared in a gravestone in his memory. Just a single two second flash of memory appeared before his eyes.

He knew he had to stay away from her, something about her was dangerous. that he knew. It was for the good of the universe. His curiosity grew more intense over the next few days. He needed to find that diner. That waitress has something to do with her. He needed to find Clara.

 

Clara and Ashildr’s TARDIS was settled near a black star, that had made a bridge that was leading towards it. 

It was a restaurant in space, that they had ended up that reminds her of the Orient Express she and the Doctor had been to. A wave of sadness came over her but she swallowed and sighed at Ashildr.

The restaurant had a theme of the universe, paintings of stars and galaxies had covered the walls. In the diner was a midst of monsters and aliens. 

In the corner of Clara’s eye she thought she saw a guitar and a man wearing a long magician coat. No. It couldn’t be.

Ashildr gave her warning look, but Clara ignores her.

She sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. She saw his coffee was black- she wasn’t surprised, he had always liked his coffee black.

“Do you always take your coffee black?”.

She never realized how much she missed his Scottish accent when he finally spoke. 

“Yes. I do. I don’t like milk although I put six sugar cubes in the coffee”.

She snorts, a quick little laugh. 

“Am I funny?”.

“No. Well- you just reminded me of someone I used to know”.

“Ahhh," he smiles. It's beautiful. "I do have one of those faces”.

He finally looked at her. She misses his face, it was young but old at the same time. His eyes were heavy with grief but he wore a face of laughter and a smile that could light up the universe.

“I’ve seen you before, in that diner of yours”. His eyes squinted at the memory.

She smiled, but it was sad. “You ordered lemonade but you didn’t have any money”.

 

“That’s right. I never forget a face," he assured her.

If only that was true, she thought.

His brows furrowed together, as if remembering something. “Wait- how did you get here? At the end of the universe. Who are you?”.

“I don’t tell my secrets,” she said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

He laughed again.

Ashildlr came by her side, but Clara took the opportunity to talk. She needs to tell him quick and fast. It was impulsive, but it was better than nothing. 

“I’m Clara, and this is my companion, Ashildr”.

His eyes glared with surprise. This was Clara. The one he made himself forget.

                                                                                 *********************************

Companion? Was she another Time Lord? Not possible, it couldn’t be. Gallifrey was lost in another dimension.

He blinked his eyes rapidly looking at his surroundings. He was in a TARDIS, but not his. He was sitting in a chair looking across to women who were talking to each other, bickering and bantering it seems. 

The women in the blue dress eyes widened in relief as he opened his eyes.  She was pretty, with short brunette hair and big brown eyes. They were sad eyes, big and brown that seemed to come out of her head.

He never thought he had a thing for brunettes. This was Clara. A part of him remembered, he was incandescently happy for some strange reason. And second, all he wants to do now was hold her close, and tell her everything was okay. He was remembering, slowly but surely.

                                                                            ****************************************

  
  


"How did you come to steal a TARDIS?" he demands.

Clara turned to face him. He had finally woken up. 

"Are you a Time Lady?".

"My name is Clara. We travelled together, but you forgot. My heartbeat is frozen, I'm supposed to be dead, but you saved me".

"How do you steal a TARDIS?" He demanded.

"We stole it together, we were trying to restart my pulse".

"You should have left me there at the diner. Being together could have catastrophic events, what were you thinking? No- don't answer that. I keep having flashbacks of memories. My head keeps spinning".

 

Ashildr warned getting the memories back would make him confused and light headed. He fainted again. Clara hoped and waited, for her Doctor to come back to her.

"Clara, my Clara".

Memories, heartbreak, pain, love, friendship and death.

"You kissed me!"

"You blushed!"

"This is not a hug!"

"I missed you, Clara Oswald".

"Please don't change".

"Look how far I went in fear of losing you".

The Doctor opened his eyes, he remembered everything. Clara had moved him into another room. He had to stay away from her, to protect the both of them.

He takes his magician coat and buttons his vest.

Where was his TARDIS? Then he remembered he was in space, his TARDIS was long gone.

He searched for Clara. She deserves a proper goodbye.

She was there in the console room, pushing buttons and looking fondly at the console. He was proud of her, for acting like a Time Lady, but at the same time felt a sense of guilt that she had turned reckless.

"Clara-"

She froze, he had never said her name like that- full of concern, fear and love.

Clara looked up at her Doctor.

"How much do you remember?" She asked carefully.

He swallowed audibly.

"Everything". He wants to come toward her first, but she was the one to run toward him. 

She threw her arms around him, she was crying tears of joy. He soothes her, and plays with her short brown hair. The Doctor kisses her temple and vaguely remembers the kiss they shared in the Cloisters. 

They finally made eye contact. Green eyes meeting brown.

"How did you do it?" he asks incredulously. 

"Well...I kept the memory swipe and we snapped it back at you, as soon as you fainted Ashildr said your memories were coming back," she explains watching his expression. He only smiles. 

"Clara Oswald,” he chuckles.“what have I made of you?".

It was her turn to laugh.

"But how? Ashildr said you would only remember a few of your memories. Do you remember everything?"

 

"Your echoes, your laugh, your smile and your big brown eyes, it's all there. Time Lords aren't human Clara, I started vaguely remembering you over time. Thanks to Ashildr, I now remember everything".

 

Without thinking, she crashes their lips together, he freezes. He had forgotten what her lips had tasted like, warm and comforting. He should be leaving, they should both move on from each other, but his feet were being glued to the floor. Being together is catastrophic. He almost broke time and space for her. She was emotional, he gave her that. He kissed her back, running fingers in her hair, his tongue swirled in her mouth making her moan.

"Clara..."

"Shut up, don't say anything".

Clara presses their foreheads together, tugging on the lapels of his red velvet jacket.

"I came to say goodbye," he said finally.

Her eyes widened in fear. "No!".

"The universe needs me Clara, and the universe needs you to die. You and I are knocking on death's door, constantly. The universe needs a Doctor".

"I need you!"

Now she was crying again. "Gods Clara, please don't cry. If this is the last time I see you-please be happy".

"Happy?!" She yelled. "I haven't known happiness for five hundred years! My happiness- was you. The universe took my happiness!"

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "See? This is why we can't travel together! We break rules of time and space, I risked those rules for you!".

The Doctor made a point, and Clara knows that. She was too stubborn to admit it.

"Rules you made!" She screamed back.

"Because I need them, there are laws of the universe that must never be broken. I cheated death for you, all because I love- care about you so much. I didn't want to lose you, Clara. Not like this".

"Ashildr told me another way-"

"No! I forbid it, it’s reckless and dangerous!”

"Well I can't bloody live without you and that's it!"

  
They both freeze, they have had arguments before, terrible arguments, that resulted with her crying and her slapping him. This was different, this was a battle of wills. A battle of how much they mean to each other. She loves him, and she just didn’t want to say goodbye to him ever again.


	2. Damn the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS!

The Doctor leaves the TARDIS eventually, despite Clara’s protests, cries and cursing at him. His heart's fell to the pit of his stomach, he had found Ashildr. She was the one who had given him his memories back, she knew the consequences of the Doctor and Clara being in the TARDIS again.

He points an accusing finger at her. His eyes darkened with anger and fury. The Doctor wasn’t there anymore, now he was the one who would destroy billions of worlds to heal his own hearts. 

“You! You did this. You knew the consequences, the time my TARDIS landed was the consequences of what would happen if Clara continues travelling with me. If we continue to feel this way about each other. I should end you, right here and right now”.

“You wouldn’t, I know you Doctor, more than Clara could ever know you. You’re emotional, get your head on straight. I’ve seen more faces of you than Clara could see, than River could see-”

‘“How did you-”

“I’m trillions of years old Doctor, I know love when I see it. You care about her, you risk all of time and space for one tiny human”.

“She is not tiny!” he screamed. “She has a bigger impact on THE UNIVERSE THAT YOU COULD EVER HAVE!”.

Ashildr was breathing heavy, with fury and angry. Her face was flushed. “I brought you together for one reason —  to save the universe”.

“What are you talking about? You know us being together could have catastrophic effects”.

“No Doctor, they lied. The Time Lords lied Doctor, the Hybrid doesn’t destroy the universe — it saves it”.

“You’re lying!” he raged again. 

 

She shook her head, unmoved by his anger. She is brave and fierce, she reminds him of Clara.

"What happens to me and Clara? What happens to the universe?" he demanded. He needed to know, she was the only one who knew.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she teased.

The Doctor didn't believe her for a second, he went to his TARDIS that had showed up, magically always coming for him. He smiled at his TARDIS and gave her a few strokes on her door. The time machine groans in response as he went inside. He put in the coordinates for Gallifrey and pulled the lever. The TARDIS groaned as it lifted into the vortex. His head was spinning, could Ashildr be right? He couldn't trust her, she was filled with anger and vengeance. As he landed in the red sand of his home he looked at the mountains as he stepped into the ruins of his home.

There was a room of prophecies that was written by an old Gallifreyan. Rumor had it she was as old as the first Time Lords. He was in a blanket of darkness, that was what his entire life was: eternal darkness and grief.

 

"Doctor, I have been expecting you".

"I bet you have".

"Death has been waiting for you a long time," the voice replied.

“Well...death and I are old friends,” the Doctor smiled.

The room was pitch black, in the blanket of darkness was the voice. In the darkness that surrounded him he had followed the voice that had spoken to him.

“You joke, but the reason you come here is serious, and it is because of your friend”.

 

“Where are you?”.

“I have no face,” the female voice replied. “I’ve been long dead, but the Time Lords saved me to a data base-”

“With all the information you have of me,” the Doctor finished.

“Yes,” the female voice agrees.

“The Hybrid, I need information about it. The prophecy”.

“The prophecy is long gone, Doctor. It has been forgotten”.

The Doctor groaned in frustration. He followed the voice and tried to reach the shape of the voice. He was angry, he wanted the truth from his own people, his own civilization, his family and they didn’t even want to give him that. There was no shape of a person, just a teasing voice, a voice teasing him the truth.

“You’re lying!”.

“Perhaps. But the truth is dangerous Doctor, you are dangerous, Clara- your friend is dangerous. You’re risking time and space for her. Don’t think emotionally”.

“Just tell me!” he shouted.

He heard the female voice sigh in defeat. “A long time ago, when the race of the Time Lords came to be and Gallifrey was born. There was a painting of two people - a man and a woman, standing next to a blue box. There was ancient writing of circles, which became known as the language of Gallifreyan. The circles said the women had many lives and was born to die, and so did the man, but the women was not alien, she was human. The Time Lords tried to prevent these two from ever meeting, tried to prevent the women from ever becoming immortal. The man became known as the Doctor, his people tried to keep him on Gallifrey until he ran away to the stars. He was lonely, when he met her. The Time Lords watched them from a distance - frozen in time. They became close, extremely close-”

“I know this part of the story. You could skip to the end, pudding brain”.  He was emotional and being rude, he wished he had his social queue cards with him.

“Don’t you want to know what happens to your beloved Clara? What could happen if she becomes immortal?!”.

“I know what happens,” the Doctor replied calmly.

“The two companions were so similar," the voice continued. "That they decided they were in love. They broke time and space apart for each other. They had children, hybrids between Time Lords and humans. She might survive the process Doctor, but a part of her will always be human”.

“That’s why you tried to keep us apart?” the Doctor asked incredulously. “The universe doesn’t end because we’re together, the universe is saved by our children. And the Time Lords wanted to prevent that?”.

“You’re not the Hybrid Doctor, neither is Clara, your children are. Children between humans and Time Lords can’t happen,” the female voice argued.

“They could save the universe!” the Doctor snapped.

“Time Lords save the universe, Doctor,” the voice countered. “Clara was never supposed to have echoes of herself. Her love for you is dangerous and so is yours for her! e Clara was never supposed to beg us to give you regenerations. You were supposed to die on Trenzalore!”

“I don’t have time for this,” the Doctor muttered. He needed to find Clara, she deserved to know the real prophecy. “I was a Hybrid, my mother was human. And if Clara can survive the process then so be it. I won’t let her go back to face the raven. I will not let Clara die, not when there is a future for us”.

“A future that can never happen! Doctor! Get back here!”.

“I’m not a child,” the Doctor snapped and left the room and he was not a child, he was an ageless god.

                                                *************************************************************

Ashildr knew about the prophecy, she lead the Doctor to Gallifrey to find out the truth, he owes her. Ashildr spent two years looking after Clara, she had a smile that could light up the universe but her eyes were sad and lonely- like the Doctor. Ashildr was never a constant companion, she had left a long time ago when Clara was thirty two. She went back to the end of the universe and hugged Clara goodbye. She didn’t even because Clara didn’t need her, she left because she knew the prophecy would come true. The Doctor and Clara saving the universe, together, as it should be.

Ashildr visited occasionally, with only two immortals in the universe it felt lonely, and without the Doctor it was even more lonely.

Clara had gone to a moon in the future where she was skiing on the highest possible mountains. The president of the moon had put an oxygen shield around the moon, not that Clara needed to breathe. Sometimes she had missed breathing, it was still a habit to her, a reminder that a part of her was possibly human. She had missed the rhythm of her heart and how it beat against her chest. She missed school, teaching kids at Coal Hill and Danny Pink, she had missed him too. There were regrets, all those months she had spent thinking she loved Danny she had loved the Doctor all along. One thing she did know when kissing the Doctor in the Cloisters all those years ago, was Time Lords kiss better than soldiers. She wished things have gone differently somehow, that in some universe she had never faced the raven, that she had the Doctor were together, happy and in love. But there was no happy endings with the Doctor, she knew that.

She had gone back to her TARDIS, sending it into the time vortex when she had heard a familiar voice in the intercom.

 

“Clara, can you hear me? It’s the Doctor- don’t be scared”.

“Doctor? Where are you?” she asked.

She found the intercom and said his name again. “I’m in my TARDIS, but here is the thing I need to talk to you”.

“Where?”

“Here,” came the reply when she looked up and saw him.

He was wearing his magician coat, he looked sad and angry, like her. She could see it the rings under his eyes, from sadness or lack of sleep, she couldn't tell.

She came toward her and said energetically. “Doctor!”

“We have to talk Clara, this is rather serious”.

   Her smile turned into a frown, he sounded serious. And so he told her, everything the voice had told him. He watched as Clara went from surprise, to full of hope. They had a future together, and the Doctor wanted that future with her. Clara was even more surprised by the mention of children. They had children together in the future? She had kids? Since she was frozen she pushed aside the idea of having kids, and the Doctor and she failed miserably in both. She always thought about what she could and couldn’t have.

 

“So-you’re saying that we’re..ummm together in the future? Romantically?” she said awkwardly looking down at the TARDIS floor. 

“Yes,” he said awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers. “I don’t know exactly when, it’s been a complete blank to me”.

“I know...blank visions, you told me” she agreed. “But does that mean that you want..this? Me?”.

“You are more important than the relationship that exists between us, romantic or not,” he argued. “Right now I want to find a way to save you, without you becoming-”

“Becoming what? Doctor, what are you not telling me? What’s going on?”.

The frustration was growing in her voice rapidly, he didn’t know how to tell her. “It’s a surgery, basically they rearrange the chemical composition of your mind-like a Time Lady and then they give you a hormone to grow another heart. The surgery only works in theory, you could die from it and I can’t risk you”.

“I understand, so is this what this is? Restarting my heartbeat?”

“We can try, I have to try to save you. We’ll do whatever we can. Right now we both need to rest”.

Ever since she had been frozen she had no need for going to the bathroom, being hungry or wanting to kiss someone. Everything was frozen, but ever since then she had met many aliens, many who liked her and wanted her. She had never found anyone that she had wanted to be with, she thought it was because of being frozen, but now she knew, only the Doctor was the only person she could ever be with.

“I forgot what it’s like to sleep,” she admitted. “Maybe you could help me, do a Time Lordly thing?”.

He furrowed his eyebrows together. “Time Lordly thing?”.

“To help me sleep. I haven’t slept in five hundred years,” she explained.

He nodded. “Fair enough”.

He put his fingers on her temples, and looked at her closely. They haven’t been this close to each other since they kissed, and that seemed off the table for now. For a second even he thought he was going to kiss her. Their lips were so close, and there was a strange magnetic pull between them it had been there before but now it was stronger than ever. She felt the world spinning as it all fell black as she collapsed in the Doctor’s arms.

                                                            *****************************************************

Clara holds on tightly to her pillow, clutching it in her fingers leave an indent on the fabric. She was mumbling in her sleep, the Doctor noticed. She snores too, he had written down many expressions and had drawn some of them. This time he could tell she was upset a she mumbles names.

“Dockter,” she mumbles. Clara was saying his name but it wasn't clear and it was very mumbled. 

He could have sworn she was saying his name. His hearts quickened at the very thought of Clara dreaming about him. He had dreamt about her too when she was travelling with him, back before she had faced the raven. Some dreams he wrote down, some dreams he was ashamed of.  Some were memories of when they were happy, carefree and in love.

“Doctor, I’m sorry,” Clara said again. “I’m so sorry….I love you...I’m sorry”.

“Clara! Wake up, it’s a bad dream. You’re safe, you’re in your room, we’re in the TARDIS”.

Clara eyes flew open in fear, with panicked arms she lunges towards the Doctor, eventually he caught her, shushing her and telling her it was just a nightmare. Clara couldn’t take it anymore, it was so terrible.

“That is the last time I’m asking you to do that," she manages to say.

“What happened? You were calling my name," the Doctor said, his arms were still holding her in place as if she was going to fall off the bed. 

“Oooohhhh dirty," she laughs and ignores the Doctor's grimace. "I was?” She rubs the sleep from her eyes, and pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. “I’ve tried to sleep, but ever since I've been frozen, I don’t need it anymore. Sometimes I try, every time I get nightmares. Is that normal?”.

He was growing curious, this was new and strange. A mortal turning immortal and then slowly regaining her humanity back- hopefully. Her hair was ruffled from tossing and turning, she almost looked cute, if such a word was going to be in his vocabulary.

 

“Maybe you’re getting your humanity back,” he suggested, his eyes glistened with hope. 

“Do you think? I mean if I do then there is no need for my surgery. I liked being immortal Doctor, if I stayed that way I wouldn’t have to die”.

No, he couldn’t do that to Clara, she wouldn’t want his burden. Death, grief, falling in love and losing them all again. “No, we’ll find another way. Goodnight Clara”.

He turned to leave but he felt a tug on his red velvet coat. There was those pleading brown eyes. She looked flushed from her dream, her brown eyes were bigger than usual, they looked like they were popping out of her skull. Weren't they always like that? “Don’t leave me Doctor”.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t leave her. The Doctor lied down as she snuggles up against his chest. Clara feels him tense but soon he softens underneath her touch.  She felt safe, warm and home. He was her home, more than anyone else. 

The Doctor had the urge to look, to see her so peaceful and so uncharacteristically quiet. He took a strand of her ruffled hair and put it behind her ear. He would have never done that while she was awake, he wanted a normal life for Clara. He wanted to be with her more than anything, pin her on the bed and make love to her. He wished she was with a human instead of with him. It would be the best for the both of them. They had though, hope of being together and happy, and he was afraid of being happy, it seems almost impossible and yet here was the chance. 

He had the urge to spoon her against him and hold her close. He put the thought into action, to see if she would stir.

“Doctor?” she mumbled. “What are you doing?”.

“Helping you sleep. Do you mind?”

She smiled and tightened his arm around her. “Not at all”.

He cursed and damned the universe, he was never letting her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :D


	3. Towers Made of Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong language and mature content. Read at your own risk. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! And remember I post, you comment, I write more we're all happy more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment

The Doctor woke up with Clara sleeping happily on top of him, in the night she had moved there. At first he was surprised, annoyed and then found his arm snaking around her.

His walls were breaking down, that's what happened when he was around her. She broke down his walls with such a force that he found himself breaking a promise he thought he could keep. The Doctor was in love with Clara. Completely and utterly.

Clara slept better, she still wasn't breathing. She was forever in a state of being alive and dead. For a while, when she had closed her eyes it was black, no dreams, no nightmares. Just eternal darkness.

Then she had dreams of being with her mother and father and being alive, with a heart, needs and hygiene. She dreamt of the Doctor, it was not unusual she had dreamt of him often. After being saved by him in his time stream, when he had geld her so close she had felt home.

She stirred from her sleep, and found her hand on the Doctor's chest. He was only wearing his vest, and his hair was ruffled. When Clara had first met this regeneration, he was stiff, closed off and aloof. Now that expression had softened over the years, he was more affectionate, there was more hand holding, kisses and hugs. They both enjoyed it, completely being open with each other. No secrets, no more lying.

Clara's heart lifted, and for a moment she thought something was wrong. Now she realized, her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest. How she had often felt when she was alive, and when she was with him.

He looked so vulnerable at this moment until she saw his eyes were opening. She pretended to be asleep.

As to not wake her, the Doctor slowly moved Clara's arm to her side.  
He moved to hover over her has to moved her arms. She mumbled, then her eyes were open. Green met brown.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I didn't want to wake you," he explained.

"Then why are you on top of me?"she asked curiously.

"I....um...I was moving your arms on the side and tucking you in and then- I was on top of you. Sorry".

Her arms tightened around him, her legs snaked around his ass. His erection was growing and lengthening. Her body heat warmed the bed, making it feel unbearably good.

Clara's eyes darkened with desire, he felt hard and warm. Her eyes danced with mirth. "Might has well take advantage of it".

"Clara? What are you doing?"

She reached down and found his length, hard and incredibly long. She gives him a few strokes as he moans.

"Clara....".

"Does it feel nice?"

The Doctor leaned lower to encourage her. They were inches apart from lip contact. There was that magnetic pull again. "Damn it," he muttered.

He crushed their lips together with such a pressure that Clara forgot to breathe. She reaches for his vest and unbuttons it, whatever the remaining restraint he had left he had completely lost it in that moment.

Clara discards his vest in a matter of seconds, and begins to get rid of the final barrier between them. He trails hot kisses in her neck as she does the same to him and then finally his jaw line.

His shirt is almost gone. Clara reaches for her pants and says in a ragged breath. "I need you inside me _now_. No more teasing".

He stops her hand and says "No".

"NO?" She yells as she crawls out from underneath him.

"Clara.."

"You're an _idiot_ , an _asshole_ , and a god damn _son a bitch_   who doesn't want to he happy! You're afraid".

He looked like she had slapped him.

"I still mean what I said five hundred years ago..I love you. You're just to stubborn!". Her voice croaked. She was going to cry, he had made her cry. The Doctor cursed at himself. He deserved every curse she had said to him.

"I'm sorry Clara," he admitted. "not that makes a difference".

"No it doesn't," she snaps. 

Brown met green again. Her brown eyes were an ocean, and endless ocean. The tension was there, it was painful, an ache in his chest that beckoned him towards her.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast. I have the sudden need for food," she says quietly the anger still lingered in her voice.

As he watched the women he loved walk away, he curses at himself quietly.

He needed to get away from her, peace and to curse at himself. He wanted to look more about the hybrids and the theories. Time Lords had written many books about it he was sure he could find something. Some immortality charm, spell...something to make her immortal. He wouldn't lose her again, the thought was unbearable.

As the Doctor sat buried in books Clara asked the TARDIS a favor. "Hey, the Doctor is acting like an idiot right now, I was wondering if you could rearrange the corridors so he doesn't find my room".

The TARDIS groaned in reply, Clara didn't speak TARDIS but she was sure it understood her.

Her room was an exact replica of her room when she was staying with the Maitlands. It was a nice comfortable room, she had missed it.The Doctors room was on the other side of the TARDIS, so the chance of an awkward encounter was very slim. The TARDIS had placed a map of her dimension in Clara's head. Clara supposed it was their version of girl talk.

She was so angry at him, one for leading her on and two for being afraid. Clara knew he had walls, tall walls that were built after millions of years of pain and regret. He had build her up, made her feel good, loved and desired and then he stopped. The black desire in his eyes had shattered and once again he was- guarded. Protecting himself from getting hurt and being happy. Why didn’t he want to be with her? The memory was now forever engraved into her mind, the feeling of his tip teasing at her entrance and the trail of hot kisses. Clara had never felt that kind of burning desire before, aching with need, she wanted to mark him, graze his back with her nails and leave bite marks on his shoulder. Not ever had she had felt that kind of desire with anyone not even with Danny. This was new, different and unbearable.

_No Clara, stop it. This is the Doctor we’re talking about, he doesn’t involve himself with humans._

The thought of not being wanted was an aching feeling in her chest as she gazed at the ceiling.

* * * * * * * * * * *  
Never, the Doctor had promised himself, would he ever curse unless he was alone in his TARDIS. He had put the engines in silent, put monitor on in Clara’s room, make sure she was asleep and sneak off to another planet of the Immortals, cousins of the Time Lords. He opened the TARDIS door to a navy blue sky, Clara must have been waiting for him..breakfast will just have to wait.

The sky with a neon navy blue, stars were nestled in it. He knew every galaxy, star, sun, moon and planet. All the time he heard the voices in his head, stars whispering in his ear. The stars beckoning him to the sky, it's what made him run away in the first place. Curiousity. Endless curiosity of countless wonders.

The Doctor pushed away that thought and started running on the green sand beneath him. Clara would have loved it, Clara, his Clara. A small body and a big soul. She consumed him. In every breath he took, he had loved her. She was angry at him right now, having breakfast alone filled with anger and hatred. She had every right to be angry with him, he acted like an idiot. The Doctor had never felt that kind of desire before, it was burning in his hearts, in his mind and erection. That urge to be inside her folds, to cover her in kisses and make her call his name. Those thoughts...he had never had them so intensely.

Thinking of Clara, made him think of his mission: find the Immortals and ask them to help her.

There were towers made of stardust, every brick was made from dust, after the death of a supernova. The clouds were completely black, in this planet it was eternal night. The sun had never passed this planet. It was sad that they had never seen the sun, or even know what it looked like but the Doctor knew more than anyone, you could never see the stars without the dark. He went back to his TARDIS and parked it nearer to the tower.

The Immortals heard the familiar sound of their cousin’s spaceship as it landed. They recognized that face, they were terrified but had greeted their cousin with a broad smile.

“Doctor”

“Regnus,” the Doctor greeted back.

“Let us walk and talk. I assume we have a lot to talk about, you and I”.

“That we do,” the Doctor agreed.

__________

Clara had her breakfast, cereal with chocolate milk. The Doctor had taken the TARDIS off somewhere, Clara guessed as much. The Doctor had often done that when she was asleep when they had sleepovers, it was super annoying the first time. She told him off and argued with him about it.

_“Okay just next time mute the speakers, so I don’t have to hear the daily moanings of the TARDIS,” Clara argued as she tightened her robe. Her eyes had bags underneath them from lack of sleep._

_“The TARDIS doesn’t moan,” the Doctor countered. “It-it-well it’s complicated”._

_“Admit it Doctor! She moans!”._

_“You make everything so dirty. Get your mind out of the gutter”._

_She laughed, it was a throaty laugh,the kind he loved and wished he had recorded. “I can’t wait for that day when I don’t have my mind in the gutter”._

_“That’ll be the day,” the Doctor said as he watched her walk off into her own room._

Clara always had a sweet tooth for danger, so she took off from her room and went to the TARDIS door. She breathed in the smell of a new planet, the never ending feeling of new and dangerous.

The TARDIS groaned.

“What’s wrong with you?”.

“Clara,” a robotic voice said.

Wait she had heard that voice before, she turned around to see a hologram of the Doctor.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but TARDIS, do you know if the Doctor is in danger?”.

“He’s in danger,” the monotone voice replied.

“Can you take me to him?”.

“No”.

“Why ever not?” Clara snapped.

The voice didn’t reply, the hologram had disappeared. The time machine started to materialize around her. "No! Don't do this! Please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I'm evil. That cliffhanger! Am I right?


	4. Make it Up to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is kidnapped by the Immortals and Clara saves him.

"She's frozen? Everything about her? Hygiene? Menstrual cycle etcetera," Regnus asked.

 

"Yes," the Doctor nodded awkwardly, if there was one thing he didn’t delete from his previous incarnation was his lack of social skills. "Well-um I don't know about her ummm....menstrual  cycle, it’s not something we often talk about".

 

"Bring her tomorrow, then we'll see," Regnus promised.

 

"No," the Doctor snapped. "you fix her and you do it now".

 

"We're not as technically advanced as our cousins, Doctor. We'll have the technology we need tomorrow," Regnus explained.

 

"That's not quick enough. Death is hanging over her like a sword dangling over her head. The raven is waiting for her, Regnus. I won't lose her".

 

Regnus looked at the Doctor in defeat. He knew what the raven was, and he wished he could help. But he was threatened by the Time Lords.

 

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I truly am"

 

The Doctor’s eyes darkened, his expression confused. "For what Regnus?" The Doctor asked coldly.

 

"This," his friend replied. The punch came to his face faster than he could run.

 

Clara had screamed, begged, bargained and hit at the TARDIS, it had only groaned in reply, it was stubborn just as the idiot being captured and tortured. It was no use, the doors of the time machine wouldn't open unless the Doctor came back.

 

Despair and defeat hit her like a wrecking ball. She was stubborn, a control freak and bossy, she didn't give up easily but she was afraid this was the time when she just might have to.

 

The static of the monitor had awoken Clara from her daydream, she stared at it as the Doctor had appeared on the screen. “Doctor?” she asked.

 

He couldn’t hear her, he was in a cell somehow illuminated by a neon green light. He was safe, for now. His hands were crusted in dried blood, as Clara zoomed into the screen. The man she loved was hurt, her eyes began to inflate with tears, her chest building up the water as it threatened to come undone.

 

The Doctor knew the TARDIS kept an eye on him and Clara, his time machine always taking care of him. Now Clara was safe, he sent a message to his TARDIS and closed his eyes.

 

It had been several hours since they had last questioned him. Asking questions about how he met Clara, how she died and became frozen. They referred to her as “The Woman The Doctor Loves”. Yes, in one way it was true but he had never admitted it to them. He had to keep her safe, he had a duty of care and he wasn’t going to fail at it now.

 

The conversation were fresh and new in his mind, he didn’t delete them even if he wanted too these memories were too important.

 

_“So Doctor, tell me from the very beginning,” Regnus said._

_The Immortals dressed similar to the Time Lords, they had blue robes with a purple lining in the inside on the jacket much similar to the first coat the Doctor wore when he regenerated. The one similarity the cousins shared was the air of arrogance and self importance, the idea that they would see through the very soul of time gave them the idea of being superior._

 

_“Well, I’m not telling you about Clara,” the Doctor was saying. He was handcuffed to the interrogation table. There was no way he could sonic himself out of this situation they had taken his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper._

 

_“You’re protecting her,” Regnus smiled._

 

_The Doctor didn’t reply._

 

_“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she? This Clara of yours? Known to the Immortals as ‘The Woman the Doctor Loves’”._

 

_“Stupid title, pudding brain,” the Doctor snapped. “No words are adequate enough to explain how you feel about someone you love. It burns in the center of your hearts, until it consumes you completely. You hold it in your hand, and you keep it until it eats you”._

 

_“Save it, I’m not cut for your crap Doctor. Who is Clara and what is she?”_

 

_The Doctor only smirked._

 

  It was the last memory he looked back on. As if on queue Regnus opened the door again, but the Doctor didn’t look at him. What made him look up was the sound of a familiar screaming. _Clara. No._ “I think I know a few new techniques that might persuade you Doctor”.

 

Regnus referred to one of the guards and pushed Clara harshly to the ground. The Doctor reached for her as she lunged towards him.

 

“Doctor,” she whispered through sobs.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked

 

She shook her head, and tilted it a little to look up at him. Was it obvious that she was bruised and beaten? "Why do you always ask that question? Of course I'm not okay! Even when bruised and in pain, Clara Oswald takes no ones shit".

 

"What did they do to you?"he asked

 

"They cut my wrists a little,"she explained. And I punched one of the guards and they punched back. The bastards".

 

"I thought they were going to help you," he whispers to himself. "I'm sorry Clara"

 

 "Don't apologize, make it up to me," Clara replied. 

  

 "I promise"

 

"Well," Clara said offering him a fake smile. "At least it'll be another adventure"

 

He tilted his head curtly at her. "Clara, why are you here?".

 

"Well..,"she says hesitantly. The TARDIS wouldn't let me out, until she showed me you in the cell and eventually she let me leave. She's a cow, always have been".

 

He kissed her knuckles, painted with dirt and dried blood. "I'm just glad you're with me now".

 

Clara chuckled lightly. "You're actually trying to be sweet".

 

"Only for you Clara," he whispered.

 

Clara pulls him by the lapels of his velvet jacket and pressed their lips together. The Doctor is not surprised, not anymore, his cheeks completely turn crimson red, but then Clara felt him relaxing to her touch.

 

It was probably not the most romantic setting, and definitely not the right moment. She bruised, scarred, bleeding and almost every surface area the Doctor could reach was covered in bruises. Almost every pain was forgotten as soon as they made lip contact. Clara moaned a little, until they both looked at each other.

 

His eyes are still closed when she looks at him, but she is smiling broadly. He was an amazing kisser, with a thousand years of experience more than her he was quite good.

 

"I missed your lips," the Doctor admitted.

 

"They are all yours mister," she teases.

 

"Now is not the best timing probably, but we'll definitely discuss this later".

 

She smiles up at him. "Most definitely," she agreed. "but you're not getting away so easily".

 

"Now, I have a plan," he explained.

 

"Not until you explain what questions they asked you. What are the Immortals? Tell me what happened to the Doctor".

 

He sighed, he saw as she moved in front of him intent on listening to him. Clara was busying herself with a rock as he talked, fidgeting with the rock that was now in her hand. The Doctor told her of the Immortals, what they did, and how they tortured him.

 

At one point during their conversation Clara sat in between his legs, with one arm hesitantly snaking around her. Despite the Doctor’s protests and complaints Clara kept her body there enjoying the intimacy they now began to share.

 

“I’ve seen you die,” the Doctor began as he leaned against the rusted wall. “A million times over. I’ve seen you stabbed, fall to your death, exterminated and killed by Cybermen. I’ll be damned if I see you die today. I’ve just got you back- the Immortals will pay for what they have done, Clara. I promise”.

 

“Now do you have a plan?” she asked.

 

“You mean do ‘we’ have a plan?” he offers.

 

He brushes the dust off his coat and offers Clara his hand, she takes it and gives him an encouraging smile. “What happens now is that they probably want to interrogate us together. Whatever you do, neither of us give information”.

 

“Gotcha,” she replied.

 

“At some point during the interrogation we make a run for it. I’ll make a telepathic link with you so you know when to run”.

 

“Will it hurt?”

 

“It’ll feel like an elephant sitting on your mind,” he explained. “I’ll try to be gentle”.

 

The size of the Doctor’s mind, was the size of the planet or even bigger. It hit Clara hard as the link fell on her mind. “You’re….big,” was all she managed to say.

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He never missed Clara’s innuendos, but he gave her a smirk and teased her a bit with a small smile.

 

“Down boy,” she teased.

 

“Clara, what is happening right now with you and me is more important than your innuendos,” he argued.

 

Clara didn’t have time to be argue, they had both remained in comfortable silence until Regnus showed up. The door opened with a loud creak as Regnus peaked in. “We want to speak with the both of you,” Regnus explained as he lead the way out of the cellar.

 

As soon as they were out Clara and the Doctor were handcuffed to each other. If they weren’t at risk for their lives, Clara would have made a kinky comment but even she wasn’t in the mood for her innuendos.

 

As soon as Clara walked into the interrogation room, she knew what the Doctor said about the Immortals being arrogant and conceited. There was a bronze plate with the motto: _“There is nothing as important as Time. Time Lords and Immortals united against the universe”._

 

_“Against the universe?” Clara mused._

 

_“Times have changed since the Time Lords wanted to help the universe,” the Doctor’s voice had said inside her mind._

 

Of course he was inside her head, she had almost forgotten the psychic link between them from all the commotion.

 

_“I thought the main rule of the Time Lords was to not interfere with the universe,” Clara pointed out. “And you broke that law”._

 

_“I broke every rule I have ever lived by,” the Doctor agreed. “And that’s why we’re here”._

 

Clara looked up at him, he wasn’t looking at her like he often did but he was looking intently at Regnus. Clara reached for his which he took immediately, he was scared and angry. The Immortals had promised to restart Clara’s heartbeat, now they were in handcuffs. This was what the Doctor was grateful for, Clara to soften his anger and soften that stern look in his eyes.

 

The Doctor and Clara were asked to sit down, when they did Clara fidgeted with his hand in their handcuffs to hold his. He squeezed her hand, a reassuring gesture that made Clara’s heart forget it was frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they encourage me to write. :D


	5. Duty of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and the Doctor escape Regnus and the Immortals, but then the Doctor takes his duty of care way to seriously.
> 
> My OCs are Regnus, the Immortals and Demerus, other than that everything else belongs to BBC.
> 
> Credit to inthelittledoctor who gave criticism on this piece. Originally the Doctor and Clara sleep together at the end of the chapter, but them inthelittledoctor said to slow down the story! So basically slow burn with them officially having sex ;) And I won't say when.

 

"So Clara," Regnus said pacing around the room. He seemed annoyed but somehow it was masked by amusement. "How long have you known the Doctor?"

"Many years and many lifetimes," Clara replied.

_"Okay good," she thought to herself. "Tell the truth but keep it as vague as possible"._

"Explain," Regnus demanded curtly. 

_"It's okay, tell them the truth," the Doctor said in her mind._

Clara just stared at him. Wasn't the whole point of the plan was to not tell the truth?

_"It's okay, I'll do a memory thingy on them," the Doctor explained._

Clara looked at Regnus who was still awaiting her answer.

"I scattered myself across his timeline," Clara started. "versions of me all over time and space. It happened on a planet called Trenzalore. The Doctor was supposed to die on Trenzalore, but I wouldn't let him. I begged the Time Lords to help him, and they did".

Clara hesitated, looking at the Doctor, but he didn't speak.

“Continue Clara," Regnus encouraged. Gesturing a hand at her to continue, as if he was her manager leasing her on stage.

“Then he regenerated, this is his thirteenth regeneration,” Clara continued. “I started to date Danny Pink, then things starts to get distant between me and the Doctor. It was only when Danny died that the Doctor and I got closer”.

“You fell in love with him, admit it,” Regnus laughed.

“Yes,” Clara said curtly. “I did”.

Regnus walked around the table and then leaned towards the Doctor’s year. The Doctor stiffened by the lack of space between them.

“And what about you Doctor? Huh?”

The Doctor swallowed audibly.

“I have always loved her,” he admitted and then turned towards Clara. “I love you. Always have, I know I am not the best at timing- you’re right I am afraid of being happy. I want the best for you Clara, I want you to have a normal life, not spending the rest of your life with a immortal alien”.

“Doctor-” Regnus began.

“Don’t you know daft old man?” Clara scoffed. “You are my life”.

Clara caught him looking at her and for a moment, they both held their gaze. There was the tension again, Clara felt-(was it her heart?) her heart ache, it wasn’t painful, it was like having a weight on her chest but it wasn’t heavy. There was a magnetic pull that Clara needed to look at him and it hurt her to look away.

“Regnus, I am sorry, truly,” the Doctor said sarcastically. Regnus eyed him mysteriously, he raised his fingers to Regnus’s temples and them collapsed.

The Doctor looked at Regnus’s body and sighed. “Doctor, what did you to him?” Clara asked, there was a hint of fear in her voice.

“I took away every memory he had of us, if he doesn’t remember neither will the rest of his race. They are telepathic, all connected like-”

“Oods?” Clara offered.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, clearly impressed by her knowledge. Clara had visited the Oods often before in her five hundred years of time travel. They had taught her the basics of telepathy.

“Do you mean what you said before?” Clara asked.

“Before what?” He asked completely oblivious.

“About-uhhhh...loving me?”

“Ahhhh,” the Doctor said now understanding what she was saying.

“Yes...I did?” He tried.

“You’ve never said anything since the Cloisters!” Clara exclaimed trying to keep up with him.

Clara was right, the Doctor was to adamant to answer her. He had never really said anything up until Gallifrey. He had never given hints, only long gazes and sweet gestures.

Since Christmas, Clara always thought why the Doctor was suddenly so open around her. There was more hand holding, kisses and hugs. Finally there was no more hostility or distance between them. No secrets, just love- or at least that’s what Clara thought. Now she knew the truth and she couldn’t be more happier, if only the Doctor would look at her! Or talk to her! It was awkward for him, that Clara knew.

She followed him outside, there was silence between them again. “Oh my stars,” Clara muttered. The silence shattered like glass.

“What?”

“My watch says it's three pm but its dark outside,” Clara said staring at the stars.

“The sun never passes this planet,” the Doctor explained.

“Never?”

He saw the fascination in her eyes, the same look in his eyes when he saw something amazing. “I’ll take you stargazing one day”.

“Like a date?” She teased.

He rolled his eyes. Did she have to take everything so literally?

“Yes,” he admitted. “like a date”.

  There was that tension again, filling her up, the air between them felt heavy and warm, with the growing wetness in between her legs. 

 The Doctor wanted to turn away, to stop looking at her, but there was a magnetic pull again at his chest, like a string pulling on his heart strings. 

"Ready to go home?" He asked opening the doors to the TARDIS. 

 She blinked her brown eyes rapidly as if daydreaming. Clara ignored his eye contact as she went inside, the Doctor soon followed her snapping the doors behind them. 

"Doctor? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said pressing a few cordinates. She was extremely close, so much so he could feel her gaze. 

"Why didn't the TARDIS let me?"

"Umm..uh...I asked her too, just in case I caught up I wanted to keep you safe, and she did".

Clara buried her face in her hands in fustration. "You were in danger! I would never leave you trapped like that!"

"I have a duty of care, Clara," he said finally facing her. "do you know what that is? It means I keep you safe, no matter what situation I'm in".

"So if you die, I'm supposed to wait until you're dragged in here until you regenerate. I don't take orders, Doctor". 

"Go to your room, until we're in the vortex," he demanded.

"I don't take orders," she argued. 

"Do as you are told!" The Doctor yelled. 

 Clara stayed in her room until the TARDIS let her out. She went to the swimming pool, took a swim and relaxed. 

This was one of the issues they had, him taking care of her, protection she had never asked for. She knew he took it very seriously, he cared about her and showed it, in his own way.

 She was to angry and stubnorn to talk to him now, she just wanted to sit in her room and feel crappy.

 The Doctor didn't speak to Clara for the rest of the night, he gave her space and waited for tomorrow. He looked several time at his social queue cards, nothing there to apologize to her. And nothing there to admit how much he loved her or how how felt about her. 

               ______

 Regnus woke up confused and with a throbbing pain in his head. He stood up and found himself in the interrogation room. 

 

"Sir?" One if his guards asked. 

 

"Oh, Demerus," Regnus greeted holding his head. 

 

"Are you alright sir?" Demerus asked. 

 

"I seemed to have been knocked out. How long have I been unconscious?"

 

"Four hours," his humble servant replied. 

 

"Have the Time Lords called?" 

 

"Yes, they have".

 

"And why haven't you said anything?" Regnus demanded angrily. 

 

"Well you were unconscious," Demerus pointed out. 

 

"Ahhh right..well take me to the intercom room," Regnus demanded. 

 

 Rassilon spoke through the screen and greeted formally. "Lord Regnus".

 

"President Rassilon," Regnus replied turning up the volume on the intercom.

 

"I have Ashildr with me, sir, she is going to give you whatever the Doctor took from you," Rassilon explained as a hologram of Ashildr appeared beside him. 

 

 She pressed her fingers to his temple as he winced in surprise. 

 

"They escaped," Lord Regnus said in realization. 

 

"Yes, the Doctor and Clara escaped.  The Doctor broke every code he has lived by making Clara immortal. He is searching the universe for a cure to restart her heartbeat and still keep her immortal. He must be stopped," Rassilon explained.

 

"Yes of course, I'll do everything I can to make sure he doesn't suceed," Regnus promised.

 

President Rassilon's face disappeared from the intercom and so did Ashildr. He was alone on a mission for murder. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :D


	6. A Planet Made of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a planet made of honey ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, colepaldi-in-the-tardis for everything ;)

  
Clara was sleeping, quietly and peacefully, she would have to talk to the Doctor eventually, but she was too stubborn. She had never asked for protection against danger, she had thrown herself into the arms of adventure and never left its embrace.

  
Clara went to the console room, hoping to find him. They needed to talk, she found him playing the guitar for the first time since they met again.

“Hey,” she greeted awkwardly, clearing her throat.

Clara recognized the intro of Pretty Woman, as she walked in. She heard him play that song once at his farewell concert, when she saw him looking up at her- she blushed, profusely. Did he see her?

“Hi,” he greeted politely.

“Improving our social skills are we?” She asked.

“A little,” he admitted.

“I want to apologize, Doctor,” she started. It was now or never. “for coming onto you, and also for well….kissing you, multiple times- I just wanted you- and it was wrong of me. And I also wanted to also say that I am sorry for overreacting, your friendship means everything to me and I don’t want to lose you”.

Did she just say she wanted him? Gods, why was she making this so difficult?

It felt like a weight left her heart, but she was also lying. The Doctor didn’t care about her that way, he couldn’t have he had never said anything! Was he lying to her too?

“Apology accepted,” he said with a smile. “if you take my apology I want to take you on another adventure, anywhere you want-any planet really”.

“Can we go to a planet that is made out of snow?” she beamed excitedly.   
“Or a moon that is actually made of honey you told me about?”.

“Sure,” he said quietly as Clara followed behind him she sniffed a little.

“Are you doing the malfunctioning thing where your eyes inflate again?” he asked.

Clara ignored his rudeness.

“No, I must be coming down with a cold or something,” she replied.

The Doctor pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead and for a second Clara was surprised. “No fever,” the Doctor surmised from his sonic screwdriver. “but a bit warm. Are you sure you want to go to a planet that is extremely cold?”.

Clara noticed he still had his hands on her shoulder. Is this how it's going to he from now on? Awkward kisses and touches? Lying to each other again?

She recommended the planet made of honey, and of course he couldn’t refuse. He told her to find boots that were honey proofed.

The Doctor wore his orange spacesuit, which he remembered Clara called the color boisterous.

It was not actually honey but an alien plant that looked like it. The boots she wore were to keep her from sticking to the ground. She looped her arm through this, he stiffened as he tried to pull away her grip was too tight.

“It’s arm holding now, seriously?”

“Shut up!”

“Whatever you say boss,” he said with a mock salute.

There was a river, entirely made of honey that was next on their million things to do. A canoe was prepared for them, as The Doctor helped her in with an offered hand. For a minute Clara almost lost her balance, but the Doctor steadied her with both hands.

“Don’t want to fall in do we? You would be coated in honey,” he laughed.

“I guess I just feeling a bit dizzy,” she admitted.

“Do you want to go back to the TARDIS?” he suggested.

“Let’s just stay here a bit,” she suggested.

“You’re the boss,” he said curtly.

Being the boss that she is, Clara took in control of steering the boat. They landed near a mountain, and settled there taking in the view. The sun was golden and nestled in the honey mountains.

“It's so beautiful,” Clara said looking up at the sun.

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. The sun had it her hair perfectly, brown strands almost seemed a lighter brown, like coffee but with too much milk. She blinked at the sun, she was so beautiful. “It most certainly is”.

She looked back at him slowly. Was he talking about her or the view? They headed back into the canoe to go back to the TARDIS which was now covered in honey.

“She’s going to need a repaint,” The Doctor said pointing towards the TARDIS.

“And my TARDIS is in there too,” Clara added.

The Doctor turned towards her and knitted his eyebrows together as his eyes grew in shock. “You parked your TARDIS in mine?! No wonder it's sinking! She can’t handle that much weight!”

It was Clara’s turn to panic now. “So what do we do?”.

The Doctor ruffled his hair, something Clara always found attractive. “Well I could sonic it? That could help, no the honey probably isn’t the best combination with the sonic”.

The TARDIS began to rise from the honey and sat proudly looking at The Doctor and Clara, who were in shock and amazed. To Clara’s surprise the Doctor kissed the TARDIS door.

Clara laughed hysterically, and patted the Doctor gently on his shoulder as she opened the door. “Do you need a moment alone with your TARDIS?” she asked him gently.

“Huh?” he asked a little bit lost in his world.

Clara laughed and pressed a few buttons on the console, and to her surprise felt a kiss on her cheek. She half smiled, a little angry that he had forgotten their deal but she had welcomed the touch.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “sometimes I forget. I’ll see you in the morning for skiing!”

What was that about? Clara never knew how to define their relationship, in the beginning the touching and the hugs became like a drug, an addictive one that she wanted. Then she liked it too much, then it stopped she fell in love with someone else. Had she? It seemed like a dream, that she had fallen in love with Danny and then her eyes opened, the Doctor was there at the edge of her bed asking her to be with him.

Now they lied to each other again, as if they forgot how much they meant to each other.

She heard the familiar strings of the guitar playing through the Doctor’s speakers as she walked back to her room. It took a while for her to realize what the Doctor was playing. Her song. I think it’s called-Clara.

_____________

The Doctor took Clara to the medical bay, even though she protested and said it was only a cold he refused.

He carried her to one of the hospital beds. Her arms went around him by instinct as he carefully placed her in nice and comfy pillows. He asked the TARDIS what movies Clara liked, it included period romance movies and Game of Thrones.

  
When Clara woke up, a box of tissues was on the bedside table, her favorite Jane Austen movies and tea. Her throat was sore, she couldn’t hear her own voice.

“Doctor?” She asked in a throaty voice.

“Clara!” The Doctor beamed excitedly as he came in through the glass door. “You awake?”.

She nodded slowly.

“Drink the tea, its alien it’ll heal you”.

Clara sipped the tea and said, “I’m not going to turn into a frog am I?”.

“No,” he said quite seriously, as if that had happened before.”not that I am aware of”.

He stepped closer to her and explained what virus had attacked her. “I asked the TARDIS to scan you, she said it’s a normal cold virus but she gave me a list of ingredients to get rid of it quicker”.

“Thank you,” she said in a whisper. “you’re not going to get sick too are you?”.

“I’m immune to it, superior Time Lord,” he explained with a wink.

She pecked him on the cheek, mimicking what he had done yesterday. The Doctor caught her lips and kissed her gently. He rested his forehead against her, as she looks at him with knitted brown eyebrows.

“Goodnight Clara,” he said quietly as the TARDIS opened the glass door.

“Goodnight Doctor,” she replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :D


	7. Of Bowties and Guitars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor calls upon his past self do tell Clara something ;)  
> And yeahhhhh slow burn ;p

 

Clara took the tea in the morning, she was still in the med bay, with the familiar sound of The Princess Bride playing. She asked the TARDIS to pause it and then checked her voice. Her voice was normal, the crackle in her voice gone and so was the runny nose. The tea had healed her and now she could properly yell at the Doctor for kissing her twice!

She went to the console room where a familiar voice piqued her interest. It wasn’t the same Scottish voice that she was used to, it was British!

The “Oi, what makes you so ashamed of wearing a tie?”

“I don’t like ties!”

“Plaid pants?”

Clara stopped, there didn’t only did she see her plaid Doctor but her bow-tie wearing Doctor! She was so in shock Clara stood with her mouth wide open.

“Clara!” Her fez wearing Doctor said. He ran up to meet her with a warm hug.

“Doctor?”

“Yes?” the both of them asked.

“Why is there two of you again?” she asked.

“I thought Chinny here should know what’s going on,” the Scottish Doctor replied.

Her Bow-tie wearing Doctor gave her a small sad smile and took her hand leading her to her room. Clara sat on the edge of her bed.

“How long has it been for you since you’ve known me?” Clara asked.

“Oof,” he said running his hand through his hair. “it’s been since we met matchstick man and Captain grumpy”.

Clara laughed, she missed his sense of humor. She pulled him in for a hug, in which he happily accepted and lifted her off the ground a little. She took the opportunity to kiss his cheek, in which he blushed.

They met eye contact, his eyes never wavering. “You’re still so short, I can rest my arm on you”.

“Don’t you dare,” she told him sternly.

“He told me about you, the raven, Ashildr and one last plan to make you immortal”.

“Are you going to remember this!” she asked.

“No,” he told her sadly. “interfering with my own timeline- it's,” he awkwardly scattered his hands about and then clapping them together again. “complicated”.

“If you’re not going to remember can we be honest with each for once?” she asked.

His expression was incredulous. “Clara, we’ve always been-”

She shook her head. “No Doctor, I have to tell you something- and when you go back to the past do not do anything to change it- no matter what I say. Understood?”

“Of course Clara, anything,” her Doctor replied as if asking him was the easiest thing in the world.

“I love you,” she said curtly.

When she crashed their lips together, she couldn’t believe his response! His arms flailed all over the place but then he kissed her back. Leaned more into her touch and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Oh Clara,” he whispered.

Their eyes met, he seemed flabbergasted, fixed in this one single fraction of his life of remembering Clara’s lips. He had fantasized about it for months, always wanting her.

“You okay?” she asked trying to holding back her grin and a fit of hysterical laughter.

“You haven’t done that before,” was all he said. His eyes were still closed.

At least not this version of her. “Well, you- the future you and I haven’t discussed anything yet”.

He swallowed audibly his Adam’s apple was now more obvious then ever. “Clara, have we-”.

“Spoilers,” she teased. “just try to remember this moment”.

“Why?”

“Remember me clever boy, run and remember. Try and remember”.

Clara wrapped her arms around his neck as she watched him close his eyes. “There is something I have to tell you about Trenzalore”.

There was a bit of fear in his eyes. It was supposed to be his final destination, and she had changed his future. She had told him what she did and what she realized when he had changed his face. What the pain had brought the both of them, she knew she couldn’t change the future. Her Doctor- her scottish owl will be distant in the beginning, and no matter what she told his old self she knew she couldn’t change the future.

“Clara?”

“Yeah?” she smiled up at him as he left, their hands were still joined together.

“I love you too,” he said at last,

“I hope you remember that,” she joked.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. The Doctor teased his lips with her own. They had enough bad timing, and even though Clara knew that this Doctor was more open to than her Scottish brute, she knew he was not going to remember it, and it wouldn't make the situation easier.

Clara closed her eyes, trying to remember the taste of his lips before he left. And he did, he vanished leaving nothing but silence.

__________

The Doctor remembered it all, as Chinny left he thought about what the Clara had said to him all those years ago. It was their first kiss of many, it started out in Victorian London, then the Cloisters, the med bay and Clara’s room. How many first kisses before their relationship was no longer a friendship? How much could they keep lying to each other?

________________

The Doctor didn’t understand how it happened, they were both lying on a blue couch in the cinema room. Clara had fallen asleep on him, they were not naked- thank God! He muttered “thank you” to himself as he looked down as the blob of brown hair that was on him. She was in her pajamas, wearing blue silk, a warm blanket was wrapped around her like a cocoon.

Clara remembered last night very vividly, they had come back from the Skiing Planet. Clara, who was feeling cold had went into the bathtub. The Doctor tried to distract himself from Clara by finding The Princess Bride that Clara had watched when she was sick.

_“The Princess Bride is in the dvd player,” The Doctor called from the cinema. “Do you want to watch it?”._

_Clara raised her eyebrows as she walked into the room, she had tea in her hand. She was still taking the alien herbal tea the Doctor had suggested as the last of the cold had washed through her._

_“You want to watch the Princess Bride?” she asked._

_“It’s one of your favorite movies isn’t it?” he asked._

_He sat down on the couch as Clara pressed play on the dvd player. He was still carrying his guitar, he put down it down eventually. All Clara wanted to do was snuggle against him, kiss his cheek and tell him how much she loved him. Stupid Clara-remember. So she settled a little farther away from her when she felt his hand reach for hers.  
Clara had lost control of the situation, one minute they were holding hands, the next his arm was around her halfway through the movie._

_“Clara, I’m sorry for kissing you last week, when you were sick,” The Doctor said with his eyes forward still trying to avert eye contact._

_“Do you regret it?”_

_“No!” he said to fast. “Well, we both did it for the best of us. Not until you surgery goes well, and not until you’re immortal”._

_“Well what if my surgery goes wrong?” Clara asked. “What if we lose our chances?”._

_“Chances?” he asked, now he was looking at her. “What are you talking about?”._

_“Do you remember Christmas? Missy had brought us together, because she obviously knew of the Hybrid, but she also knew of the prophecy-”_

_“So what do you want us to do?” he snapped. “Have intercourse and then save the universe? I can’t do it Clara-”_

_“Because the thought of sleeping with me disgusts you?” Clara countered._

_“No! I just I don’t want that life for you Clara-”._

_“And you have the right to tell me what I want? Because I love you! And nothing the universe will do- you do or anyone else take me from you. Being with you questions everything I thought I believed in! You opened my eyes so that they can never be closed again. So yeah, I’m in love with you”._

_For the first time the Doctor was speechless, he didn’t have the words to tell her how he felt. The back of his eyes burned, his hand reached out to touch her, it found her face, his thumb grazed her lips and her cheeks. Her lips were painted red, was that lipstick? Her cheeks had a shade of pink-she almost seemed flushed._

_“I remember Clara- you don’t understand I remember it all”._

_His voice cracked, as her eyes glistened! He remembered it!_

_“You remember?” Clara asked in disbelief._

_He nodded sadly. Clara layed against him, and somehow as time went by they fell asleep._

The reality of what happened last night came over Clara like a wave. The familiar arms of an old friend around her. Her Doctor was afraid so he had his past self tell her the truth.

“ _Why me?” Chinny asked._

_“You’re less afraid than I am, we have to stop lying to ourselves. We both know we love her”,_

_Chinny smiled and went in the direction of Clara’s room._

The Doctor better find a solution soon to Clara’s mortality, he didn’t want the universe to take her away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment;)


	8. Dinner in 1890

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Austen, a friend date, Ohila and shenanigans occur. Oh angst and slow burn ;)

It was most definitely not a date, the Doctor had repeated that to himself constantly as he pressed the coordinates. The TARDIS groaned as the Doctor cursed the day that the psychic connection was made between them. It was a date, that’s why he had dressed up, that’s why he had flowers. He heard the water in the bathroom and waited for Clara to come out.

 

She had chosen what she had worn last time they were in Victorian London, Vastra let Clara keep it, then Clara realized when was she going to wear it? Unless he went to a Jane Austen costume party again. When Clara came out of the shower, drying her hair she looked at the Doctor and could only have the chance to say “Wow. Why are you all dressed up?”.

 

“I thought I can take you to dinner in 1890, and then a little trip to see good old Jane Austen”.

 

Clara beamed and screamed a little, she flailed her hands around excitedly. She came down the stairs and threw her arms around him. “Thank you, so much. I haven’t seen Jane since I popped her back home, I hope she’s alright”.

 

“Well, only one way to find out,” the Doctor teased. 

 

“Okay, well..ummm I’m going to get dressed so we could go,” she said turning away to blush, she was only wearing her robe and nothing underneath. 

 

“Clara?”.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Stop talking so I could kiss you”.

 

“Oh,” she replied, her voice soft. 

 

The Doctor lifted Clara’s chin and kissed her softly, Clara leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. She ruffled his silver curls, as they both closed their eyes afterwards all Clara managed to say was, “Who taught you how to kiss like that?”.

 

“I’ve had my fair share in my thousands years of experience,” the Doctor teased. 

 

“I’m going to get dressed, I’ll see you in a minute”.

 

When Clara went to her room she realized her dimples were hurting and it wouldn’t stop. She realized why, she was smiling.   

 

 

They visited Jane first, Clara had found her where she had expected her to be- writing. When they had first starting travelling together Clara landed her TARDIS there by accident. Jane knew right away from Clara’s appearance that she was not from her own time. Even Clara’s physic paper wouldn’t work on her, she was an absolute genius. Jane had stopped travelling with them after she had started to feel sick. Even though Clara had tried to save her she knew Jane’s death was a fixed point in time. 

 

Jane looked pale, sick and tired her hands were shaking and her ink bottle was soon almost empty. She smiled up at Clara. “Miss Oswald!”.

 

Jane and Clara ran to each other and embraced each other in a warm hug filled with laughter. “I’m against laughing!” The Doctor protested. “I don’t get it. Why is it so funny?”.

 

Clara rolled her eyes. “We’re laughing because we’re happy, Doctor”.

 

The Doctor only blinked, completely oblivious. “I still don’t understand”.

 

Clara returned her attention to Jane. “Jane, there is so much I want to tell you”.

 

 

“You are a very scandalous young lady, Clara, sleeping on top of a man! Who could have thought it! Has long as you are happy with him”.

 

“I am,” Clara replied truthfully. 

 

“But from what you have told me, he is difficult”.

 

“Yes,” Clara agreed. “Too bad he’s no Mr. Darcy”.

 

Jane laughed and squeezed Clara’s hand. “My dear, no one is Mr. Darcy”.

 

“No,” Clara argued. “he’s my Mr. Darcy”. 

 

Clara hugged Jane goodbye and went inside the TARDIS. The engines picked up, as the wind swirled around them as the police box disappeared into the wind. 

 

The restaurant was small and crowded, but there was a small little corner where Clara and the Doctor sat on the same side. They were the closest they have ever been, Clara ordered chicken and the Doctor wore the same suit he wore when he first regenerated. Clara liked it, he looked somehow younger in it and made him looked more attractive. 

 

The Doctor ordered from the children’s menu, plain pasta. And for once it was peaceful, no chaos and no aliens for once. They were laughing together and talking about aliens and places Clara has been and finally the bigger issue: Clara’s mortality and her frozen heartbeat. 

 

“There is another alien race,” the Doctor was saying. “well not exactly. There is an Elixir that Ohilia and her race had made for Time Lords. It makes us regenerate with that glow every time we move on to the next body. Maybe they can create an Elixir to make you immortal”.

 

Clara took a bite from his pasta, he hit her fork with his playfully. “Eat your own food!”.

 

“Doctor, the last time we met Ohilia was not happy with you”.

 

“She’ll have too, she’s owes me this”.

 

                          ____________________________

 

The familiar wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS set Ohila on edge. She knew what the Doctor was asking for, she prepared herself to say no in the kindest most possible way.

 

The Doctor and Clara were holding hands by the time Ohila saw them. Clara felt the crunch beneath her boots and the rocky soil beneath them. She felt the slithering of snakes and tugged on the Doctor’s arm.

 

“Doctor, I feel snakes underneath my shoes,” she whispered. 

 

“What have snakes ever done to you?”

 

“That’s not the point,” she argued. “I was thinking about Davros’s servant, the one who could control snakes? What if there are more of them here?”. 

 

“Good point. I’ll keep an eye out,” he agreed. 

 

Ohila bowed her head and said with a mischievous smile, “The answer is no”.

 

“You have no idea what I wanted to say!” The Doctor protested. 

 

“I cannot create an Elixir that will make your  _ girlfriend  _ immortal,” Ohila argued.

 

“I’m not  _ his _ girlfriend! I belong to no one!”

 

The Doctor looked at Clara in disbelief. She walked away to the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. 

 

“Can you at least restart her heart?” he asked patiently. 

 

Ohila’s eyes softened as she took a cup from the inside of a rock and handed it to him. It looked like a goblet from the middle ages, it looked rusted and entirely made of glass. Inside the goblet was purplish liquid. 

 

“If you’re trying to trick me Ohila, I swear this will be the last time you will ever talk to me,” the Doctor threatened. 

 

“Despite our bitter past Doctor, I am actually trying to help you,” Ohila countered. 

 

“Alright, goodbye then,” the Doctor replied coldly. 

 

Clara stared blankly at the purple liquid that was in front of her, it was bubbling like boiled water. It smelled like sulfur and some other fumes she couldn’t put her finger on. 

 

“I’m not drinking that, I don’t trust Ohila not after what she did to us all those years ago,” Clara argued. 

 

“This might be our only chance of restarting your heart,” the Doctor said patiently. “If you won’t do it for me, do it for yourself. Remember I want you to live and so does your family. Stay with me, Clara. Please”.

 

Clara kissed him briefly before taking the goblet from his hands and looking into his eyes. She could get lost in them, like she was falling in them and there was nothing to stop her from falling. 

The liquid burned against her throat like hot tea, it was thick and hard to swallow. She felt her chest expand and her breathing normalize. Then she felt the rhythmic beating of her heart. Her heart began to beat rapidly- so rapidly that her body couldn’t keep up. 

 

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Clara half yelled. 

 

He kneeled down beside her and took her pulse, her heart was beating alright but it was too rapidly. It would slow down eventually, but Clara’s panicked eyes made him panic with her. Maybe her heart would never slow down. 

 

“Your heart is restarting, try to remain calm. Stay with me! Please, Clara”.

 

Could her heart burst? Could all of this be for nothing?

 

“Doctor, my heart is hurting!”

 

“Clara, please!”.

  
Clara’s eyes drifted to the back of her heart, she could feel her heart expanding and it hurt more than a knife through her. She found the Doctor’s hand and kept it to her chest where her heart was beating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :D


	9. According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! THANK SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh and please be aware of the evolving romantic relationship but slow burn with DTR (define the relationship)

“Clara! Hold on! Please!”.

Clara couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t even talk it was like having her heart caught in her throat, her face went completely purple. She felt the darkness swallow her hole as she fainted.

“Clara! Clara!”

She heard the Doctor calling her name as she opened her eyes. The drumming in her head stopped, her heart was beating normally. As she woke up, her brown eyes met the Doctor’s. She smiled, a little relieved and feeling a little bold she kissed the Doctor fiercely. He pulled her into a hug, smelling the shampoo in her hair and everything else about her. She was alive.

“Doctor, I’m alive!” she beamed enthusiastically.

“I thought I was going to lose you again,” he said into her brown hair.

  
“I will never leave you, and especially not like this,” she promised.

  
His eyes turned sad, he was remembering something or someone.

  
“The last time someone said that I lost them,” he said quietly.

“What happened?” she asked carefully.

“Lost in another dimension with another me,” he explained.

Clara raised her eyebrows in confusion and got up from the floor. The goblet disappeared all was left was the aftertaste of ash on her to tongue. It was the Doctor who broke the silence.

“What did you mean before?”

“Before what?”

“When you said you didn’t belong to anyone but yourself. What did you mean by that?”.

“Oh,” she said quietly, her voice was small and barely audible. “I belong entirely to myself. Doctor-I thought we had agreed that making our friendship more than it was-it was a mistake”.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” said the Doctor. “Clara, was what I said in that interrogation room a lie? I didn’t lie, I would never lie about how I feel about you”.

“Oh,” Clara said again. “but it was a mistake. What if we let our friendship move forward? What if I don’t survive the surgery? What happens then? You’re the closest person to me in this whole world, what if we screw this up?”.  
  
He shook his head, he knew how much they loved each other already. There wasn’t a chance they would screw it up.

“We won’t. We’ve kissed more than once Clara, there is something more here and we both know it. I love you, and I know you love me too. You said it yourself”.

She cursed quietly to herself, he was right.

“I was never ashamed of loving you, Clara Oswald. I was scared. I’m still scared, but we already had enough bad timing”.

Clara reached out her hand as he took it. He had never felt more confident about how he felt about anyone. He was absolutely sure he was in love with Clara Oswald and no one else.

Clara’s hand lead him to her room. _Oh God. Is this actually happening?_ She pulled him up against her and started kissing him, for once he didn’t freeze or pull away. He returned her kisses so fiercely both of them forgot to breathe.

The Doctor lifted her to the bed and kissed her fervently. For a moment both of them looked at each other. Clara took a piece of his silver hair between her fingers and played with it.

“Maybe we should both go to bed,” he suggested.

“Good. I’m going to change my clothes and hop in the shower,” she said trying to hide her disappointment.

He let her go reluctantly as he rested his head on his hands staring at the cheap plastic stars Clara had on the ceiling. He took out his screwdriver to make them light up their fluorescent yellow. He heard the running of the water as he tried to concentrate as much as possible of what just happened. Clara got her heartbeat back, now all there was left to do was make her immortal. He couldn’t think of many civilizations that would do that for them, maybe in another universe? And what about Ashildr, the Reapers and the Time Lords? Could it be the only way to be safe?

Clara came out of the shower in her robe, her hair was drenched from the water and it seemed to have make her brown eyes even darker. She got dressed in the shower and then came to join him in the bed. She was in her pajamas, her bra was gone making her breasts seem fuller. The Doctor gulped and shifted uncomfortably.

She rested her head against his chest, as he rubbed a hand on the small of her back she sighed contently at the touch. This was his Clara, alive and breathing.

“I have a theory,” she said moving more comfortably on top of him. She pinned their intertwined hands into the sea of pillows. “over the past few days, especially when I’m around you- my heart started to beat. What I think is that maybe being around Time Lords is supposed to restart your heartbeat?”.

“Impossible, it couldn’t be. I thought it was a natural thing, but what you are saying is unusual- but when you are around someone you are infatuated with it’s only natural you should feel your heartbeat”.

She reached down to kiss him again. “I’m not infatuated- I’m in love with you”.

“Same thing isn’t it?”

“No! Love is undefinable, Doctor. I have no words to describe how I feel about you”.

He felt his eyes burn, Clara had always a way with words. Why was it so hard for him?

“You and I, are destined Doctor. We’re for life. Maybe there is no explanations for why my heartbeat restarted so quickly and perhaps we will never know, but I do know that I love you, and we’re going to figure this out together”.

“Good God! Did you rehearse this? You must be a mess of chemicals!”.

She bursted out laughing. “If I am, then you are too”.

His eyes widened in realization. “I’m going to burst!”.

Trying not to laugh Clara assured him. “You’re fine!”.

“If you say so boss,” he said completely unconvinced. “ I suggest we get rest”.

“Yes Doctor,” she teased.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he tightened his arm around her, as sleep carried them off.

____________  
Clara was asleep by the time he left the bed. His nose was nuzzled in her disheveled hair when he woke up. He slid from beneath her and kissed her temple. She mumbled in her sleep which was extremely cute.

“Doctor….”

He took the hair out of her eyes and closed the door quietly behind him.

The Doctor played the opening chords of Pretty Woman early that morning. The music echoed throughout the TARDIS. Before he saw Clara again he played this song a lot and for some reason it made him extremely lonely. Now he knew why, it was the distinct memory of Clara lingering in the back of his mind.

He asked the TARDIS to play the actual song and sat down in his chair. He kicked off his shoes and rested them on the foot stool.

He heard footsteps behind him and felt thin arms wrapped around him. With short arms Clara barely reached his hands.

“Hey shorty,” he teased. “come around, let me see your face”.

She came around and kneeled beside him. “I didn’t know you were so romantic”.

“Oh, I was a long time ago when I was younger. My first body was very handsome. He would have loved you. I lost my romanticism when I realized I would never fall in love again. You bring it out in me”.

  
“But you did fall in love again,” she argued.

“Yes, I did” he agreed and bent down to kiss her softly.

“You and me, what happens now?” she asked.

He moved toward the console and pressed a few buttons. Clara heard the TARDIS make a weird noises as she joined the Doctor by his side.

“Remember when I said there might be Time Lords out there in another universe?”

“No you never said that”.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Was I talking to myself?”.

“Probably,” Clara said trying very hard not to laugh. She bad to put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from smiling.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Anyway, there are other universes- I haven’t been there since my fifth regeneration. But there might be Time Lords that are hiding in those universes!”

“They could help me? Do the surgery?” she asked.

He nodded enthusiastically, he was filled with hope and courage.

“I thought other universes didn’t exist”.

“No! Clara! You pudding brain! We are living in a bubble universe. There are billions of other aliens you haven’t seen yet! I heard rumors from other aliens that Time Lords are taking refuge in other universes! I might see some old friends!”.

“Ok. First don’t call me pudding brain, second of course we can go. But first things first you take me to those aliens you were talking about”.

  
He did a mock salute. “Yes boss”.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in which he gave a small smile.

“I’m going to rest, but please wake me up when we reach our destination,” she said smiling with hope as she went to her room.

This was happening: her heartbeat, adrenaline running through her and a chance at forever with the Doctor. Her Doctor.


	10. Reapers, Time Lords and Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara continue to run from Reapers and Time Lords in search for another universe. Meanwhile Clara found something that might make her immortal. 
> 
> Note: 1. The Doctor's and Clara's relationship is now romantic but they haven't DTR (define the relationship) yet. 
> 
> 2\. The planet the Doctor and Clara go to are mentioned by Eleven in The God Complex. Where people are sixty feet tall.

‘The chronolock is gone,” the Doctor observed.

“Every since my heartbeat has restarted,” Clara added.

Since their search for another dimension, and the restarting of her heart the chronolock was gone. She had searched in the mirror for the sign of the raven, there was nothing just bare skin and the beginning of her short brown hair.

Their relationship was more romantic now, there was more kisses on lips and cheeks. The daily routine of sleeping in her bed, making breakfast together and completely being open with each other seemed to be the nonverbal agreement. They never actually “slept” together, Clara had given him every possible hint she knew. Get in the shower every night and get dressed in front of him, to which he seemed to enjoy. She had lied on top of him every night, and every night he kissed her neck or shoulder. It always left her wanting more, and she knew he was still learning and scared, but every day they had made progress.

The Doctor was scared that Clara might not have been attracted to this body, he wondered if it was be easier with his previous incarnation. What made her so attracted to him? Was it his Scottish accent that seem to make her eyes darkened? The Doctor had written her facial expression down and at every occasion tried to draw her face. He had done several calculations, writing down details and certain things he would say that seem to make her “affectionate”. He had filled up many chalkboards with calculations all to which seem to not make sense.

Clara had suggested this time to travel to a race where people are sixty feet tall, also that you have to speak to them in hot air balloons! She had pressed the coordinates, when she felt her heartbeat quicken. Clara placed a hand near her heart and groaned. This could not be happening.

“Clara! Are you okay?”.

He always said her name like a prayer. A hope, it was familiar, warm and full of concern.

“My heart is hurting me,” she explained.

“You’re fine,” he was lying for the both of them. “We’re going to find the Time Lords that have taken refuge and you are going to be fine”.

His voice was cracking, he gripped his hands on the console and cried out in frustration. She came behind him and placed a kiss to his cheek, a series of kisses to calm him. She offered her hand, which he took and kissed it gently. She rested her cheek against his back and whispered his name.

“Oh Clara….”.

“It’s okay,’ she promised him.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you too”.

She released him from her embrace and started to talk enthusiastically about the sixty foot giants that she and Ashildr once visited. He remembered them vaguely, he was supposed to go with Amy and Rory a long time ago but instead they landed in a mundane hotel. He offered her a fake smile as she pulled the lever.  
Clara opened the door and for a second she thought she was in Diagon Alley, the streets were never ending, lopsided houses were on the side of the street. People in colors of red, green, blue and purple were the size of an empire state building.

Clara had found them a hot air balloon, she took out her alien money and offered the giant a hundred rainians. The Doctor followed her as she started to steer the hot air balloon.

“Since when did you learn how to fly a hot air balloon?” The Doctor asked curiously.

“Ashildr taught me, during her life she went to learn study aircraft,” Clara explained.

“I hope we find Time Lords here,” the Doctor whispered looking through the telescope.

“Time Lords would be here? I haven’t seen them”.

“Well,” the Doctor explained. “Time Lords are very clever, they could hide as different species as they wanted to with the cameleon circuit. Not the thing that disguises the TARDIS has something else. Time Lords can change their whole body biology’.

“Have you ever done it?” she asked nearly missing the giant walking passed them.

“Yes,” the Doctor replied quietly to himself. “And as always someone I love has to watch me disappear”.

“Did you mean you had to turn back into a Time Lord?”

“Yes, and she was left heartbroken”.

Clara put the hot air balloon in auto pilot and took the Doctor’s hand, she guided him around her landing on her waist. “Listen, you don’t have to be afraid, even if you are really good at hiding it- I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to make me immortal, and no matter what you say you are not pushing me away”.

With his free hand the Doctor turned to kiss Clara. She smiled beneath his soft lips and slid her tongue to pry his lips to allow more entry. She was a very skilled kisser, teasing him with every movement her hand made. Caressing the small of his back and running her fingers through his silver hair, it made him wish he wasn’t immortal. He felt more alive. Alive and somehow younger.

He teased her lips with his thumb, hesitantly touching her smooth skin.

“Oh Clara, two hearts are not enough to fill the love I have for you”.

Clara’s eyes glistened, she gave him a broad smile. “As much as I would love to continue this, I know someone who could help”.

His timing could have not been more inconvenient, Clara saw the desire in his eyes as clear as day, but right now they had more pressing concerns.

“A giant?” The Doctor laughed.

“No, but he is a friend of Ashildr,” Clara explained.

As they landed the Doctor made a joke about Harry Potter, and started talking about where the inspiration came from. Until that moment Clara didn’t know that there were aliens who could channel psychic energy.

The man looked old in the eyes, with long white hair and a beard. He wore long red robes and left the door open a bit. He was extremely shy. Poor man.

“Doctor,” the man greeted.

The Doctor’s eyes widened at the mention of his name.

“Clara Oswald”.

It was Clara’s turn to be amazed.

“Come on in,” the old man said more loudly. He seemed to regain his confidence, he had one cane in one hand and a photograph of a boy.

“If you are being trouble in my home you must have a good reason. My name is Astar, I’m an alien race of wizards and witches. We are rumored to give people potions to make them immortal. Unfortunately it hasn’t been done for years,” Astar explained while opening a cabinet filled with a mixture of an indigo liquid and a needle.

“What are you doing to her?” the Doctor half yelled.

“It’s fine Doctor,” Clara assured him sternly,a voice that left no room for an argument that never happened.

“This liquid is a hormone that will change the chemical composition of your human friend Doctor, it will also plant a seed to grow another heart. I learned this practice from an old friend of mine,” Astar explained.

“Ashildr,” the Doctor finished.

“I’m better than her Doctor,” Astar replied.  
Astar put the indigo liquid in a shot, applied alcohol to Clara’s elbow where the vein was the most sensitive. It was painful at first as soon as the needle went in but Clara felt herself drifting off into a sleep. She felt the Doctor’s arms supporting her and the muffling of arguments.

“It’ll help her sleep,” Astar explained. “Take her back to the TARDIS and let her sleep for a few hours”.

“We don’t have a few hours!” the Doctor yelled. “Reapers and Time Lords and Ashildr are after after us!”.

“I’m sorry Doctor, but this is the best I could do”.

_________________  
The Doctor carried Clara to the TARDIS and rested her body on the chair in the console room. He used a little Time Lord trick to help her sleep faster. He was impatient, and more importantly he didn’t trust Astar, not after Regnus.  
He flew the TARDIS into the time vortex, the lights flashed as Clara began snoring. She mumbled as regeneration energy began to swirl around her the Doctor’s eyes widened with hope. Could it work? Then the regeneration energy slowed down and dimmed.

“Doctor? Did it work?” Clara asked hopefuly.

“No, it did for a minute,” the Doctor answered sadly.“then it stopped. We’ll find the Time Lords Clara, I promise you”.

Clara smiled weakly at him as she drifted off into sleep.


	11. Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr and Gallifreyans are furious with the Doctor and Clara; meanwhile the Doctor meets an AU Clara who asks hin to save their future. With one important message: destroy the raven.

 

He considered it a possibility, asking Clara’s echoes to help. Clara suggested it a few weeks back, but he refused because the Doctor thought it was dangerous. He didn’t want to lose another Clara.

He was writing on his chalkboard, figuring out the coordinates to the other alternate universe. He had tried to remember them, thinking back to when he picked up Adric from another dimension. Damn it. What was the name of that universe?

“E-space,” his TARDIS replied.

“Could they be there?” he asked his TARDIS.

“I’ll press in the coordinates”.

“It could take years to find them. We have no idea what time they took refuge there, or what planet they are on. They could find another Gallifrey. Ugh this is exhausting”.

“Why? You have Clara, me and for once happiness. You have a chance at being happy”.

“Never mind me, just check the archive for planets where Time Lords might take refuge,” the Doctor thought to his TARDIS.

He mentally unlinked their telepathic communicator and waited for the circles of Gallifreyan to tell him where the Time Lords were hiding. He hoped they weren’t all dead, maybe he had friends. He doubted they weren’t very much left, most had died, left, got left behind or forgot him.

The TARDIS groaned as a few Gallifreyan circles appeared in the monitor. There must have been fifty possible locations that Time Lords could take refuge. Clara didn’t have much time.

___________________

Ashildr was given the chronolock again, with the black swirls around her neck. She held the raven on her shoulder and pulled the lever of her own TARDIS. She knew the Doctor, he would have wanted to speak to her and she knew he would be angry. What were they? Enemies?

Her own TARDIS was given to her by the Time Lords after studying to be a Time Lady she had received a medal for her rank. She didn’t steal a TARDIS, unlike her rival, but actually bought one.

Her telepathic link with her TARDIS grew over the past three weeks. The two of them were alike: mischievous, adventurous and longing for danger. Wherever she wanted to unleash her wrath, to torture Time Lords and Gallifreyans and ask them what they knew about the Doctor. Whenever Ashildr wanted revenge, her TARDIS gave it to her.

Her ship had a monitor, it overlooked the Doctor’s TARDIS. He didn’t seem to think she was there, watching him as always for the past three weeks. She was a ghost of a girl who he tried to save, now there was just a vengeful little girl who should not have been given immortality.

Ashildr typed the coordinates into the console as the Doctor appeared on her monitor.

“I told you the universe will be very small when I am angry with you,” the Doctor said.

“Did Clara hear you say that?” Ashildr asked. “I am told she is not very happy with your wrath, the time we saw each other on Trap Street”.

“Well Clara is not here with me now,” The Doctor countered.

For once Ashildr looked scared.

“Open the TARDIS doors, Me”.

Ashildr gulped audibly and did as she was told. She met him inside her TARDIS, he seemed bigger than her, his eyes were heavy with what he had seen. Somehow he looked happier, but the smile he gave was not a happy one.

“A TARDIS? How did you come by it?”.

“I was given it by the Time Lords,” Ashildr explained matter of factly. “And this time I didn’t steal it”.

“How did they do it? Turn you into a Time Lady?” he asked walking around the TARDIS like a predator hunting its prey.

“You know how they do it, what the process is”.

“That could take hundreds of-”

“Years, yes I know, but I have many years of knowledge and power,” Me replied.

“All you want is power!” The Doctor yelled. “I should have let you die billions of years ago in that little village”.

“What I’m saying Doctor, is that Clara and I are much alike-”

“You are nothing alike!” The Doctor exclaimed.

“So is Clara still just a ‘friend’?”.

The Doctor was halfway out of the door when he heard what she had said. She was right about one thing, she saw the future and knew about what would come, she predicted their reunion.

It took a while until the Doctor realized she was wearing the scarf again, the exact same scarf on Trap Street. He stepped closer to her and unravelled her scarf. It was there, the raven.

“The Time Lords gave it to me, Doctor. To restore balance to the universe. I can fling death at Clara faster than a bullet. You have a choice, either let Clara die or I will reign hell on you for what you did to me”.

“For saving your life?” He scoffed.

“Stop!” a familiar voice said.

The Doctor turned around to see Clara standing in front of him, she had a laser gun in her hand, wore all leather with her hair tied back.

Clara was supposed to be asleep in her room where he left her. For once he had never seen Clara so quiet while she slept, he was so used to the endless chatter and her playful, flirtatious smile. She was untouched by danger for once. He wish he could keep her like that, and here was Clara with a gun pointing it towards Ashildr.

“Clara?” the Doctor asked.

“Hello Doctor,” she greeted him, her eyes unwavering from Ashildr. “I have the TARDIS outside, go inside and stay there until I tell you it’s safe”.

There was something about her that came off like a stranger but familiar. She was not his Clara, but she wore the same face. She looked at the Doctor the way his Clara looked at him: kindness, love and patience.

The Doctor was flabbergasted and so was Lady Me. Clara tried her hardest not to laugh at their faces right there and now.

“I don’t take orders from a stranger!” the Doctor protested.

“I’m not a stranger,” she countered.

“You’re not Clara. Not my Clara”.

“No,” Clara admitted sadly. “I’m from an alternate timeline, I’m here to change the past”.

“Clara! You can’t change the past! It’s already happened. Whatever you do it could threaten the future!”.

She turned to him and said firmly: “I’m doing this to make sure we have a future”.

For once the Doctor did as he was told, he waited outside the TARDIS. Three of them, Ashildr’s, Clara’s and his. He heard the clash of a gun and Ashildr groaning, the Doctor took a peek to see her unconscious on the floor. Clara sighed in relief, as if a murderer getting its revenge.

“Clara, what have you done?”.

“Oh,” she said, her voice small. “Ashildr is just unconscious. I only shot her TARDIS, she won’t be able to get far. I’ll keep an eye on her”.

“But-”

His Clara, always leaving him amazed.

“Follow me,” she ordered.

The Doctor admired Clara’s TARDIS. There was a transparent console room, the engine was a color of red, the floor was a chess board. There was also several pictures of echoes of her all over the room. The Doctor thought he had seen the last of Clara’s echoes in Victorian London, but he was very wrong.

“So you know who I am?” The Doctor asked as Clara was playing with the console switches.

  
She smiled up at him. The playful smile the Doctor loved. “You’re the Doctor, my Doctor”.

“You say it just like she had”.

“Full of love? Yes, I would agree. I’m from an alternate timeline, where I face the raven, and we part ways.. But the thing is, the surgery worked, and I got frozen again. I regenerated but kept my body. I put my regeneration energy into the raven, blew it up and saved millions of lives. I’m making sure you face the raven in my place. The raven will reverse Ohila’s drink”.

The Doctor was flabbergasted, trying to process the information. He believed Clara, he couldn’t believe that he would make the choice of believing Ashildr. What made him give up Clara to death like that?

“What made me give you up?” He breathed.

Clara smiled sadly at him. “The universe depended on me dying. What I need you to do is face the raven in my place, and use your regeneration energy to kill that raven”.

All he had to make sure was that he took Clara’s place in facing the raven. He could regenerate again, he wouldn’t mind. As long as Clara was safe, and the raven didn’t exist anymore. All he had to do was make sure he didn’t let Clara face the raven in the end.

“Clara, just one quick question. You can see the future right? Like any other Time Lords”.

“Yes Doctor, you can ask me”.

“Do we- umm get married in the future?”.

‘We’ve talked about it,” Clara admitted with a smile, she was trying not to laugh.

“But-uh- what would your answer be?” the Doctor asked quite seriously.

She pulled him in close to a kiss, the Doctor’s eyes were closed sinking in the moment. Clara traced his cheekbones and played with her silver curls. Yes, this was definitely his Clara. “I would say yes,” she whispered.  
  
He looked down at the floor to hide his bashful smile.

“Now, I’ll take you to your own timeline. Take care of the future Doctor”.

“Always,” he promised.

_____________  
The wheezing of another TARDIS disturbed Clara from her sleep. She was awakened by the Doctor kissing her on the cheek. She murmured in her sleep and opened her eyes, as they focused on the Doctor’s happy face.

He was beaming and it always reminded Clara of the big chin and floppy hair. For a minute the Doctor’s eyes looked so much younger.

“Why are you so happy?” she asked with a sleepy smile.

“I found a way to save the future,” he explained. “What do you want first the good news or the bad news first?’.

“The good news,” she said matter-of-factly. After a lifetime of being separated, and pining for him she wanted to know good news.

“I met alternative timeline you- and she gave me a few hints about the future”.

“Wait a minute how did you meet her?”.

“It’s a long story, I took a trip while you were asleep,” he lied.

He couldn’t tell her about Ashildr, at least not right now.

“And?” she urged.

“She told me I made a choice in the near future that caused you to face the raven-”

“WHAT?!” she yelled surprising them both.

“It’s okay, I’m going to take your place and regenerate. The surgery is going to be fine, you’re going to be a Time Lady. I’ll help you earn your rank, and we’ll have little versions of you and me running around the TARDIS”.

Clara sat up in her bed and combed her fingers through her disheveled hair. Did he mean kids?

“Our kids are going to save the future Clara, you and me- we’re not going to destroy the universe, we’re going to save it!”.

Clara was now completely awake, she knew there was something he was not telling her. She had always knew when something was wrong. He was happy, she knew that- he had found a way for them to be happy.

“You’re going to regenerate again? We’re going to go through it again?” Clara asked.

The Doctor’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his eyes widened with sadness from the high of being happy. Clara took his hands and pressed it to her lips, she gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m going to love you no matter what face you wear. It’s just we’ve gotten so used to being together-getting used to each other again”.

“We’re going to be fine. I’m not giving up on you”.

“So- let’s save the universe again. Together?” she offered.

He kissed her fiercely and pressed their foreheads together, intertwining their hands.

“Together,” he repeated.


	12. Eyes Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds a way to get rid of Ashildr's immortality, and find refugee Time Lords on another planet.

 

“Explain?” Clara asked him over breakfast, eating the last of the bacon.

  


“Ashildr will reign vengeance on me, if I don’t let you die. She wants you to be frozen and restore balance to the universe. I on the other hand, are not going to listen to her. I’ll do what _you_ told me and use my regeneration energy to destroy the raven”.

 

As the Doctor explained Clara blinked her eyes from all the confusion.

 

“So the raven wouldn’t exist?” Clara asked.

 

The Doctor modded his head and took a bite of toast. He took out his sonic screwdriver and put in on a new setting. “I got a new setting, to take the Mire aid kit out of Ashildr’s head”.

 

“Wouldn’t that kill her?” Clara asked.

 

He nodded sadly. Clara’s frown deepened in the corners of her mouth. It wasn’t long before the Doctor felt a red sting across his face.

 

“HOW DARE YOU?” she raged. “She was my friend!”.

 

“Clara-”

 

She scoffed and turned towards him, this look he had written down. Arms crossed around her chest, chin slanted sideways and her fingers dancing on her her elbow. Ashildr and Clara had travelled together for many years, he knew they had grown close and maybe too close for Clara to understand that Ashildr was playing her.

The Doctor had tried to explain to Clara how Ashildr was playing with her friendship all these years. Clara knew it was perhaps the only choice of not seeing the raven again, but she felt guilty of taking away the life of someone, she knew the Doctor did it in the name of peace. Violence to silence the universe.

 

Clara didn’t like the idea and spent most of their time together quiet as they searched for Time Lords in E-Space. One day, it seemed like things were starting to look up. It was when they were visiting a planet, called the Nephonine, with people entirely surviving on water. Their bodies had no need for food or air, the Doctor had explained.

 

It was then when the Nephonines had told the Doctor that they had a few friends of his. They found them in a home all huddled together by a fire. The planet was suffering from the cold, one of the Nephonines told them.

 

“Doctor?” one of the Time Ladies asked.

 

She was small for her age, she looked old around the eyes and had grey silver hair. She wore the traditional Gallifreyan robes, red and gold, her eyes were green and were somehow very familiar.

 

“Romana?” the Doctor asked in surprise.

 

“Doctor!” she repeated but this time through her arms around him. The Doctor separated her hair so he could rest head on her shoulder.

 

“Oh Romana, what are you doing here?”.

 

“I escaped the Time War of course, as soon as you unfreezed Gallifrey we flew our TARDISES here. I changed my face at least half a dozen times since we met, I’m on my seventh body,” Romana explained, not being able to let go of the Doctor’s hands. Then she gave him a firm and teasing look. “I heard the rumor you got involved with a human, and are looking for a way to make her immortal”.

 

“You’re not going to scold me are you?” he half laughed.

 

“No, but I do know the instruments and the process to make her immortal,” she promised and looked at Clara. “if you let me do it”.

 

The instruments were not currently on that planet, it could take months to find them.

 

Meanwhile Romana and Clara had tea while the Doctor was off finding the instruments they needed for the surgery.

 

Romana and Clara had bonded over many stories of the Doctor, she gave useful hints to Clara in what it meant to be a Time Lady. There was no manual, no textbooks just plain given information.

 

Romana, being one of the few people to call the Doctor when he was being a jerk. She never understood what made Clara so attracted to the Doctor.

 

The two women met in the kitchen, with Clara making another pot of tea.

 

“Romana, can you tell me about Gallifreyan weddings?”.

 

Romana gulped audibly and choked on her tea a little bit. “You want to know about the Doctor’s first wife, don’t you?”.

 

“Yes,” Clara replied her voice soft and small.

 

“The Doctor married below his rank- his parents weren’t happy about it. She was beautiful, she was almost a hundred years old, almost the same age as him,” Romana explained as she watched Clara’s expression. “they were in love-childhood friends. Gallifreyan wedding dresses with red and gold with Gallifreyan written on them. It’s tradition for a man and a women to write vows on each other in Gallifreyan. Some of the vows were written in their clothing”.

 

“How did she die?”

 

“She was killed in the middle of her regeneration cycle, she didn’t make it to the next body,” Romana explained. “Listen Clara, he’s moved on. He’s in love with you”.

 

“I hope that’s true,” Clara said to herself.

 

 The Doctor was coming down the spiral staircase that lead to the kitchen, he heard Clara’s last words as he stepped him. “It is,” he promised her. He gave her a reassuring smile that made her heart melt, a smile that could light up a galaxy.

 

______________________

Clara got in her pajamas after showing Romana her room. She put on her pink slippers and made her way to the Doctor’s room. She could hear the strings of the guitar as she entered. It wasn’t until this moment when Clara saw the Doctor was unencumbered by clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt that had the Rolling Stones on it and his plaid pants. His back was turned towards her, Clara took it has an opportunity to hug him, nestling her head on his shoulder she felt his hand pat hers gently.

 

He turned to meet her, his guitar was now behind him. He lifted her chin so she met his eyes. “Did you mean what you said before?” she asked.

 

“What did you mean?”.

 

“That you love me and no one else,” she replied.

“It’s true,” he promised.

 

“But you have loved others before me,” she said sadly, her big brown eyes slightly bulging.

 

“I have,” he admitted. “But I have never known love, true love- until you. The universe brought us together for a reason, we’re very similar”.

 

Clara’s eyes swelled and took his hands in her own, tracing the lines in his hands and teasing him by dancing her fingers across his hand. He took her hand and kissed it gently, with joint hands he kissed her fiercely on the lips. Clara almost forgot how to breathe, she returned the kiss with equal passion and finally tracing kisses along his jawline and finally to his lips again.

 

He picked her up, legs around his waist and lead them to his bed. Clara collapsed on top of him as the Doctor smoothed out her disheveled hair.

 

“Oh how I want you…” the Doctor said, breathing in between kisses.

 

She pinned his arms to the bed and stared into his eyes. “How much?”.

 

“Every minute, every hour, every second and every day,” he replied.

 

“Which parts of me?” she continued.

 

“Every inch, all of you,” he promised.

 

This earned him a kiss. “I love you,” she told him.

 

“I love you...too,” he said hesitantly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be hesitant”.

 

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “you’re still learning”.

 

The desire in his eyes shattered like broken glass. “I can’t do this”.

 

“What do you mean? Of course you can!”.

 

“I’m not ready, I never did it with this body. I have new needs-it’s not the same”.

 

Clara got up from him and sat on the bed, hugging her arms. “You’re an idiot,” she told him.

 

“I know,” he admitted.

 

She got up from the bed and rearranged her blue sweater she was wearing. She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice when she spoke. “I’m going to library, Romana said there are books I can check- you know theories on how to make immortal”.

 

“Okay,” the Doctor said quietly looking at the floor.

 

He couldn’t even look at her anymore!

 

“Romana said she knows how to perform the surgery, but she doesn’t have the tools yet”.

 

“Clara-”.

 

“I don’t know where to begin,” Clara said turning around. She had that look in her eyes again, the desire in her eyes shattered. “you contemplating murder over my friend, you keeping your distance as if I’m the last person you want to be with- or your reluctance to let me make you happy!”.

 

“I-”.

 

She slammed the door behind her, asking the TARDIS to move the library closer to her room. She found the books Romana left on the table and gathered them in her arms, found a corner behind a bookshelf and began to read.

 

Every inch from her sacrum to her leg was sore from sitting for too many hours. She checked her phone, the screen too bright for her eyes, it was now nearly midnight. So far she had written down several tools she found that could be found on other planets. She could do that tomorrow, she told herself. Clara couldn’t concentrate much, her mind was occupied every waking moment of the Doctor.

 

What made him so reluctant to sleep with her? What made him so scared? She wished she could see inside his dusty mind to see what was wrong. Troubles with the Doctor could wait until tomorrow.

 

         _________

He wasn’t going to kill her, the Doctor finally told himself at last. He was going to try to talk to her. It almost seemed impossible to try to talk sense to her, she didn’t listen to him the last time.

 

The TARDIS groaned as she landed at the end of the universe. He opened the door and stepped carefully outside into a blanket of darkness. She was waiting in her chair, like she was a queen. Her hair was long and down to her neck, her eyes seemed darker.

 

“Don’t stay in the dark Doctor, the least you can do is come in,” she told him.

 

He stepped gingerly towards her, his sonic screwdriver out of sight, but close just in case. “Me,” he greeted.

 

“Have you considered my offer?”

“No- but I am confused. I have a few clarifying questions for you”.

 

She gestured her hand for him to speak. “If you wanted Clara to die, than why did you tell me my future children could save the future?”.

 

Me sighed and moved forward in her seat to look at him. “In order to prevent the death of the universe, the universe demands a death- her death. The Time Lords told me after I told you”.

 

“But not specifically her death?” he asked hopefully.

 

“No, but a death. A death of a Time Lord, would do it,” she told him.

 

“I didn’t come here to discuss the universe, I came here to offer you a deal. Something that I think will make you change your mind on vengeance”.

 

She scoffed and laughed a little. “You gullible Doctor, you made me this! Everyone I loved died! My children, my lovers! What could you possibly offer me that could end my quest for vengeance?”.

 

He took out his sonic and put it on the setting. “Death,” was all he said.

 

Her anger disappeared, she eyed the sonic probe with curiosity. “Or you can continue being immortal, and still be friends with Clara and me, no harm will come to you as long as you are with us. You can have a home and still be a Time Lady. Or I can take that Mire first aid kit out of you, and let you die”.

 

“If I die, will I see my children again?”.

 

“I can’t promise you if there is a heaven,” he admitted.

 

“I don’t accept your offer,” she said pointing her laser gun at him she stun him, hearing Clara calling his name. She came running to his side when Me took his sonic screwdriver. Me turned towards Clara and offered her a weak smile. “Clara”.

 

“Get away from me!” Clara yelled through tears. “You killed him!”.

 

“Oh he’s not dead,” Me laughed. “I just stunned him. The Doctor gave me hope. I can see my children again, if I die. I can see my lovers and family. I just wanted to let you know before I go- our friendship wasn’t a lie. I care about you, Clara”.

 

“Don’t die, you can stay aboard with us! You’ll be safe and fine, just come with me!” Clara said.

 

“No,” Me said said through tears. “I have lived long enough. It’s time for me to go, Mom”.

 

Clara’s eyes widened in shock.

 

Me pointed the sonic screwdriver towards her head, the color drained from her face, she turned grey and pale like a statue. Her brown eyes, fell backwards as she collapsed. Clara held her body as she died, the Mire first aid kit came out of her head and into Clara’s hand.

__________________

 Me’s body was put in her chair as soon as the Doctor woke up. He woke up in a coughing fit. The first word he said was “Clara?”.

 

Clara lunged herself towards him and continuing crying. “She’s dead,” Clara whispered.

 

The Doctor stood up and looked at Me’s body, lifeless and unmoving. He stepped towards her and held her face in his hands, his sonic screwdriver was still in her hand.

 

“I thought she would have chosen to live,” The Doctor mumbled through tears.

 

“Doctor, she called me Mom,” Clara said immediately.

The Doctor dried his tears and looked up at her and then at Ashildr. “She has your eyes”.

 

“And your eyebrows,” Clara added.

 

“We’ll give her a proper Gallifreyan burial,” he promised.

 

He carried Me’s body to the large doorway at the end of the universe. He waved his hand over her as it levitated her. Her hands were on her chest, she was put in her Gallifreyan robes and wore a Rassilon medal. The Doctor waved his hand and he sent her levitating into the void. The last star swallowed Me’s body, and turned into a big supernova making it the last star to die. The last body. The last death. At the end of the universe.

 

A gush of wind flew past them as Clara heard a voice say “Goodbye”.


	13. Don't Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was going to give you guys two chapters last night, but then I ended up binge watching Doctor Who lol XD I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment. 
> 
> Previously: Ashildr dies while telling Clara some shocking news. 
> 
> The Doctor and Clara fix their future; with the Doctor taking Clara's place to face the raven with some weird consequences.

Clara and the Doctor stood holding intertwined hands watching as the last star in the universe died, along with their daughter’s body. She was their daughter, the thought was still strange to think about. Ashildr had Clara’s hair and eyes, chocolate and the depth of them with no end. They were persuasive and sad, just like Clara’s.

 

“I’ll miss her,” Clara said as the doors to the end of the universe closed.

 

“Me too,” the Doctor admitted.

 

“She did right in the end,” Clara said looking at the Doctor’s silhouette in the darkness.

 

“Yeah,” the Doctor replied. “she did”.

 

They stood in silence for a minute until the Doctor’s eyes widened in realization. “We have to go back”.

 

“Where?” Clara asked, she almost forgot what they had to do.

 

“To face the raven,” he clarified.

 

 They both ran to the TARDIS, adrenaline running in their veins. They were both going to save the future. The TARDIS landed on Trap Street, where Clara felt the mysterious welcoming of death surrounding her. Potentially it could be catastrophic meeting their past selves. As soon as they walked back where they had started, their past selves came face to face with their future.

 

“Don’t panic,” the Doctor told his past self.

Soon time had caught up with themselves, the past Clara was now the future Clara and so was the Doctor.

 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Clara asked him.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ve never used my regeneration energy on a bird before. I might change my face”.

 

Fresh tears started to puff up in her eyes, through tears she said “It’s not fair, we’ve just gotten used to this. I can’t bear to go through you not recognizing me again”.

 

“I’ll remember you, I promise,” he said.

 

“I’m so confused,” Ashildr said watching her parents interact.

 

“It’s a long story, Ashildr,” Clara said.

 

“You’re still mad at me aren’t you?” The Doctor asked Clara.

 

“Yes,” she said through a laugh. “just make it up to me”.

 

“Come with me,” he said offering his hand.

 

Clara took it gladly, as they both opened the door onto the street. The raven’s call could be heard from a mile away. Clara’s chronolock appeared on her neck again, just as her past self had. The Doctor gladly gave it to himself and stood where Clara stood. Clara ran towards him and gave him one last hug. “I’m not letting you die this time without me,” she said. Clara hugged him from behind, so the raven wouldn’t hit her. “stay with me, Doctor”.

Hearing the Doctor scream was a sound Clara wished she would never have to hear again. “Stay with me,” she repeated and whispered as she felt him fall in her arms.

 

“Don’t die on me,” Clara half yelled as she held his hand. “That’s an order mister”.

 

“Control freak,” he winced through the pain. Closing his eyes as if it made him feel better.

 

The raven disappeared as soon as it entered him. Clara held him as he came down, yellow regeneration energy began to spur out of his hand. “No!” Clara screamed when he fell. As the yellow energy intensified the raven heard the calling of its master. The Doctor used every ounce of regeneration energy he had left at the raven. The fire burned as the raven disappeared like ash onto Trap Street, leaving nothing but a pile of dust.

 

The Doctor’s arm was around Clara as they limped to the TARDIS. The color from his face was gone, he was sweating and there was blood coming about of his nose. Clara didn’t ask questions, but asked for the Doctor to be moved to the medical bay.

 

Now that she got her heartbeat back, Clara was not immune to illnesses, she stayed in her own TARDIS and had kept the monitor on. She was still angry at him of course, the first for dying and the second for being so distant about physical affection yet again. Was it because she was not sexually attractive to him? Maybe fix her hair up a bit? Put makeup? No, the Doctor was sick, all she could do was take care of him.

 

When she had come into the medical bay, the TARDIS sprayed her with an anti-virus purple spray, probably alien. “Thanks,” Clara mumbled to the TARDIS. “I think”.

 

The TARDIS grumbled in reply as Clara opened the door to the Doctor’s room. For a minute Clara almost believed he was dying, he was hooked to several machine, definitely alien. The machine’s were beeping, and a air bag was attached to the Doctor, giving him oxygen. The TARDIS was reading the Doctor’s diagnosis, sentences in Gallifreyan appeared across the screen.

 

“I can’t wait to read Gallifreyan,” Clara mumbled as she tried to read the Gallifreyan on the screen. The Doctor had taught her a few sentences, but they somehow never stuck.

 

“Clara?”

 

“Hey,” Clara replied with a fake smile, she sat on the Doctor’s bed and searched his eyes. He was managing to stay strong, but his face was pale but some of the color reappeared. His eyes, that were once so bright were now dull, but perhaps it was the dim lighting in the room. “How are you feeling?”.

 

“Better,” he replied putting the book off his lap. “it was probably all of the jumping around we’ve been doing, some tidal waves in can affect Time Lords. I’ll be fine, once everything is back in order. Are you okay?”.

 

She knew what he was asking, how was she after she just saw her daughter die? She hadn’t been crying- not yet. Crying could not justify the pain she felt watching a future slip away from her fingers. It felt like holding liquid water in her hands, it was there and now it was just molecules dancing in the air.

 

The Doctor’s hand held her own and brought her close, and next to his side. His warmth gave her comfort, it calmed her anger, from wanting to scream and kick to wanting to sleep.

 

“Have you cried?” she asked him.

 

“Yes,” he admitted. “I’ve regretted so much, from trying to make her feel again and failing- to making her heart as cold as stone. Your death was not her fault, you did it for who you were and who you loved”.

 

He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and rested her free hand on his waist pulling him closer to her. Clara felt him stiffen but then forced himself to relax.

 

“Clara?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“We’ll see on how you make it up to me,” she replied.

 

“I’m sorry, I truly am. Happiness is in my grasp now, and it’s hard for me to believe it. But when-”.

 

“I thought I wasn’t sexually attractive to you,” Clara admitted shyly, avoiding his gaze.

 

His eyes widened in shock, he pulled her on top of him in such a matter of seconds that Clara let out a surprise laugh. “I want all of you, always. It scared me, I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. How I want you..how I love you- it’s overwhelming. I didn’t want to push you away, but I’m not the best at my social skills”.

 

This earned him a big sloppy kiss. She was overwhelmly, incandescently, exultancy happy. She trapped him by putting her legs on each of his sides and looked intently into his eyes. She felt him grow hard beneath her, desire building up in his eyes.

“I want you, it’s so unbearable. From your mouth, to your ears, to those _gorgeous_ thighs of yours, and that cleavage, oh dear lord it makes all my blood go south,” he said as he saw Clara bite her lip.

 

“All those years, no wonder you’re so bitter,” Clara laughed.

 

“I am not bitter!” he protested.

 

“You’re Mr.Grumpy!” Clara teased.

 

“I am not!”

 

“All that intensity, have you ever masturbated?” she continued with playful eyes.

 

His eyes grew wide in annoyance. “Clara! For God’s sake Time Lords don’t masturbate!”.

 

“You’re such a liar,” she laughed again.

“When I’m better and when you’re a Time Lady, then we’ll sleep together,” he promised.

 

“I’m going to hold you to it, mister,” she said, her eyes as persuasive and controlling as always.

 

“Yes ma’am,” he teased.

 

Her smile grew again, she looked so beautiful at that moment. From how the dim lighting hit her face and highlighting her frizzy strands of hair. His hardness grew again, of course he had masturbated but it wasn’t as satisfying as having Clara inside him. He wanted to hear her climax for the first time with him, her gasps, her moans the thought of it was unbearable to him.

 

To her surprise Clara felt his lips on hers, she gladly welcomed it. He rolled around so that Clara was underneath him. Her eyes grew curious of what he was doing. He began to trail kisses from her cheekbones to her neck.

 

“Oh,” she gasped.

 

“Oh?” his owlish eyes went up, his breathing was ragged. He rested his head on her shoulder and asked “Was that good?”.

 

“That was better than good,” she assured him.

 

Her chocolate brown turned black, her pupils were small so all that was left was blackness. He continued to satisfy her, when she became so increasingly wet the itch between her legs it was unbearable but then…

 

The knock on the door startled them both, they both froze in place when Romana stood in the doorway, completely shocked. “Clara- I ummm..found some of the tools and I know some of the procedure”.

 

The Doctor let Clara out from his embrace, she rearranged her shirt and moved her hair on the side. It had gotten much longer now, almost the same as when she was still looking after the Maitland kids.

 

She followed Romana out of the room, leaving the Doctor completely bewildered and disappointed in himself.

 


	14. Change the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rassilon finds a way through the TARDIS barriers meanwhile a misunderstanding is clear up between our two idiots.

Chapter 14  
The Time Lords on Gallifrey blamed the Doctor for getting rid of the chronolock, and also for planning on turning a human into a Time Lady. Rassilon heard the news that Ashildr was dead and entirely blamed the Doctor for it. He sent his best men to find the Doctor and bring him alive. 

_____________

The universe had demanded one death-a death of a Time Lord. His death saved the universe. Clara never figured out how he did it, he never made it to the next body but somehow his death saved the universe from ending.  
The Doctor began to heal in the medical bay, with Clara spending her nights with him. She had a blanket over her as she slept, with her arms around her knees and her hair disheveled.  
She heard the Doctor snoring, and made her way out of the room. Romana was there to greet her. 

“Clara, I’m sorry about a few days ago when I walked in unannounced, it was rude of me”.

“Romana, it’s okay, I know you find the situation strange. A human and a Time Lord romantically involved is against the rules-”.

“Clara, the Doctor never cared about rules. He would never leave you- he loves you and no one else,” Romana assured her. 

“There was one girl he got close to as he did with me- she got lost in another universe. They never saw each other again!”.

“This is different, the universe is smiling at you,” Romana assured her. 

“So tell me, since the Doctor is sick at this point he usually tells me we’re safe. Are we safe? We’ve made it to E-space right?”.  
“We might be in a different universe but as long as Lord Rassilon is alive he is still looking for you and the Doctor. Rassilon has put a telepathic link in all of the refugee Time Lords, he told us the Doctor has been put on treason, for murder of the Time Lady-”

“He didn’t kill our daughter! She killed herself!”.

“Our daughter?” Romana repeated. 

“It’s a long story,” Clara said running her fingers through her thick hair. “What else has he been on treason for?”

“Also for making her immortal and trying to make you immortal, I could be killed for helping you,” Romana explained. 

“You’re not going to give us to him are you?” Clara asked, her voice was cracking with fear. 

“No,” Romana was firm. “Never, the Doctor is my friend and so are you. I would never”.

“Thank you Romana,” Clara said with a sad smile. 

Romana was right, no matter what universe they went to, as long as Rassilon was alive they were going to be hunted. 

Romana put a comforting hand on Clara’s shoulder as the two women began to walk to the library. Romana had found most of the tools and found some books in Gallifreyan that Clara could read.

Clara went back to the Doctor’s room with her books and sat on the edge of his bed. His hand interlaced through hers instinctively, he was mumbling, something he has often done. Sleeping, which was rare and which he claimed Time Lords didn’t need sleep was an outright lie. Sleeping increased the color in his eyes and the beating of his two hearts. 

Even though Clara knew he wasn’t paying attention Clara told him what she had learned while writing Gallifreyan. “I learned how to write my name in Gallifreyan and also I’m learning how to do Algebra”.

She looked at his closed eyes for any signs of blinking or movement. “I wish you were awake. Romana has almost all the tools for me to become a Time Lady. Now Romana knows what you have promised, she’s been on the move. She’s oddly supportive of our relationship, and believe or not has given us her blessing. I don’t know why, and she won’t tell me why. I suppose you’re keeping a secret. You and your secrets. I just want to let you know I love you”.

“I love you too,” he mumbled. 

“You have loved others though,” she said getting the strange sense of deja vu. 

“There has only ever been you Clara,” he promised. “You, my Clara, are the only that I love”.

His eyes were wide opened, his eyes were dark, she only saw the dim colors of his blue bordering the black. The back of her eyes burned with tears. She nuzzled against his sweater with the holes in them. It had become Clara’s favorite sweater. She was wearing an old sweatshirt, with her hair up in a bun. 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that,” she said crying tears of joy. 

“Don’t cry,” he said shushing her quietly.  
“I’m crying because I’m happy,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh,” he said softly. “as long as your eyes don’t inflate”.

She laughed then and gave him a big sloppy kiss, trailing them on the tips of his ears, eyelids, nose and forehead. “Did I say something right?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Yes,” she said with a huge smile, he saw her eyes grow dark. He gulped audibly now, all his blood going south.

“Your eyes are so beautiful, one of the first things I fell in love with. The color of chocolate- the ways your eyes grow dark, the brown in your eyes create a rim around your dark pupils. Your hair is golden brown against the sunlight-”

He stopped because now her lips were on his, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think his whole mind was clouded with lust. He wrapped his legs around her waist, keeping her close with his hardness teasing her entrance. “You feel that?” he asked. “That is how much I want you”.

The itch between her legs was unbearable, she gasped when her lover’s hand found the end of her sweatshirt gently pulling it upward. “I want to feel your skin,” he demanded. 

She moved her body was that his lips were on her skin. “I thought you said-” Clara said, her breathing uneven. 

“I know,” he admitted. “but let me please you”.

“Oh,” Clara gasped. “you feel good”.

No they did not make love, but Clara’s bra came off eventually when the Doctor gently sucked on them. Both of them fell asleep, with their arms around each other and the Doctor breathing on her neck. At least Clara knew that the Doctor would give her pleasure..always. 

______________  
The TARDIS was the most vulnerable, her shields and her her protections that she had tried so hard to keep up as Rassilon’s TARDIS landed in her.  
Rassilon made his way to the medical bay, and he was shocked to see Clara and the Doctor asleep in each other’s arms. Rassilon’s men pried Clara off as she cried out the Doctor tried to tell them to stop. 

“Doctor!”

“Shut up,” Rassilon snapped. 

The Doctor was losing his balance, he struggled to remain standing and held onto his bed for support.

“You’re sick Doctor,” Rassilon noticed. “you cannot stop me”.

“Let Clara go,” the Doctor demanded, his breathing was labored. 

“She’ll be taken away Doctor, she’ll be killed and then your TARDIS will be destroyed, with you in it,” Rassilon explained. 

Clara struggled out of her kidnappers grasp. “I’m not going anywhere with you!” she screamed. 

“I’m sorry to tell you Doctor, that your TARDIS’s security system has been destroy”.

“You’re such an asshole,” Clara said. “I’m not scared of you”.

She hit her head against her kidnappers, sending a shot of pain at her head. She gave the Lord President a stern look, he had transported himself back to his own TARDIS. 

“Silly Clara,” the Doctor breathed. “I trapped them. I created a block in the rift of time, in the tear and fabric of reality and closed it. They will never be able to escape”.

“What?” Clara asked, shocked. 

The Doctor laughed at her shocked face and pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her neck he told her it would all be alright in the end. He was lying and he knew it the block on the rift he created wouldn’t last long but at least until Clara went through the surgery and become a Time Lady. 

He didn’t have to tell Clara of what Rassilon had accused him of, Romana had already told him. Romana was safe when they had at last found her. She was unconscious, shot by a laser gun that knocked her out cold. Clara checked for a pulse, it was still there. 

It was when the Doctor gotten that blueish green color back in his eyes, when he was feeling better took Clara in his arms, in their room he called it. In between kisses Clara was caught in their synchronized breathing she said. 

“Aren’t we taking this too fast?” Clara asked him. 

He raised his owlish eyebrows in confusion. “Clara, we’ve known each other for years. You have slept over a thousand times while you were still dating P.E., what makes this time any different?”.

“True,” Clara admitted. “But I’m a kicker. Are you sure you want to sleep in the same bed as me?”

“Every night,” he promised. 

“There is something else isn’t there?”.

“Hmmm, no more talking,” he said picking her up bridal style and pinning her on the bed with his hands. ‘Everything will be alright”.

“So you keep saying for the past month,” she laughed. 

He stayed their hovered over her as he traced the shape of her lips and her her cheekbones. He noticed her eyes inflate again. “Are you okay?”.

“I’m not used to you saying romantic things,” she confessed. 

“I always have, my dearest darling Clara,” he said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. When she met his eyes again, she looked at him with confusion. “How is this for romantic? Reminding myself how to be Doctor, was not the only reason I chose this face. I chose this face, because I didn’t want to feel the pain of love again. You taught me everything I know. Two hearts Clara, and both of them yours. There is no universe large enough to contain the capacity of the love I have for you. I love you- and it’s hard for me to admit that. Now I’m not ashamed, I love you with every fiber of my being. I broke time and space for you and I would do it all over again- for you”.

Clara blinked her eyes a few times she refocus and look at him, she wrapped her fingers around his neck and pulled him down for a teary joyful kiss. This was the man she was in love with, they were broken in all the right places. 

Kisses was spent over the next few minutes with mumbling endearments to each other. Endearments that were for Clara and for Clara only.


	15. Unfrozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara goes in for her surgery, meanwhile the Doctor lets her rest and tries to deal with Rassilon and his army. 
> 
> Note:   
> 1\. Sorry for the delay. I have two chapters to make it up to you today. Anyway yesterday I got home super late bc I went to a Florence and the Machine concert. Which was amazing!
> 
> 2\. Sorry for any typos or confusion. If confused read the description below. 
> 
> Explanation (if confused): Clara's death and becoming frozen created a crack in time, a tear in the fabric of reality. Romana believes that Clara (becoming a Time Lady) will heal that crack and trap Rassilon with it. 
> 
> P.S. Very slow burn with the sex. Sorry not sorry XD

 

Still a little skeptical since Clara forgave him the Doctor decided to take her dancing on top of the TARDIS. He found the classic earth song  _ I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You _ , he had picked out the perfect nebula to park is TARDIS at. He was explaining to her the black clouds that sometimes hang around the nebula. 

 

“There are not actually black clouds, the clouds are black matter,” the Doctor explained. 

 

“Hmmm,” Clara said half asleep. They were sleeping on the couch the books were lazily on the floor from reading. “I believe that the nebula is named GT-57”.

 

“Wow impressive, did you visit that before?” The Doctor asked, impressed, 

 

“Yes, I did...with Ashildr,” Clara replied. 

 

The Doctor pulled her closer and said: “We’ll meet her again. She’s not really dead you know”.

 

“I know,” Clara said swallowing her tears. 

 

“I want to take you to see that nebula, to take your mind off of everything,” he said taking her hand and leading her outside to the TARDIS door. 

They climbed on the roof as he took her hand to let her stand up. “I’m not going to fall am I?”.

 

“Don’t worry there is an invisible wall around us,” he told her. 

 

“Why did you bring me out here?”

 

Clara heard the buzzing of his sonic screwdriver as she heard the familiar notes of one of her favorite songs. 

 

“I wanted to do something special,” he said as the song played. 

  
  


He pulled her close so that his arms were around her waist and her mouth was in his neck. She placed a kiss on his cheek. “This was exactly what I needed. Thank you”.

 

Especially when losing Ashildr, a daughter she never knew, circumstances were difficult. The Doctor and Clara discussed how they were going to deal with his charges. He was guilty of- according to Lord Rassilon- making someone immortal, killing a Time Lady and interfering with the affairs of other planets. Killing Rassilon was definitely not an option, Clara was firm when they had discussed it. The Doctor told Clara that  the rift that was currently trapping Rassilon would not be holding him much longer. They agreed, once the Doctor finally told her that there would be no more secrets between them anymore. They had come to the conclusion of freezing Rassilon in time, in a frozen lock that wouldn’t allow him to move or speak. 

 

They were safe for now, in their universe. When this was all over the Doctor promised to move Gallifrey into E-Space where Rassilon could never find them. It would take a lot of energy to move a whole planet and right now the TARDIS was the most vulnerable.

 

Clara was most curious about why Rassilon decided to suddenly vanish without putting on much of a fight.  “Doctor, what did you do that made Rassilon run away?”.

 

“How do you mean? I trapped him in that rift between realities, but it won’t hold for now”.

 

“Why would he just disappear without a fight? He’s going to come back Doctor, and we’re going to need to be ready for him”.

 

“I agree, but he won’t hurt you. He can’t. You becoming a Time Lady will create a rift in time trapping Rassilon in his cage even more. That is why I wanted to make you immortal as fast as possible, you make a tear in the fabric of a reality. You’re a tidal wave Clara. However the cage won’t hold much longer and he will be free from his cage again and we’ll be ready for him”.

 

“I understand- but do you think we’ll be ready for him? Half of your world’s population are on his side”.

 

“We’ll find the rest of the refugee Time Lords, and once you become a Time Lady we’ll be safe, and we’ll move Gallifrey here once the TARDIS is well again,” he explained. 

 

“You have it all planned out,” she said looking up at him. She pressed a kiss to his lips as she saw the Doctor had closed his eyes. 

 

“Everything is reliant on you Clara, as you become a Time Lady, I’ll be well again and the universe will be safe from Rassilon,” he said looking up the nebulas. 

 

“Why does it all rely on me?”.

 

“You are a tear in the fabric of time Clara, the universe ended because of your death, and now it’ll be safe because you lived,” he explained. 

 

She smiled at him and nestled her head on his neck and place of kiss there soon hearing a sigh of contentment from him. The song was far from over, it didn’t feel much like dancing but merely just holding each other, because even though they do have a plan Clara had a very thin chance of surviving. 

 

**4 Hours Until Surgery**

 

Romana had all the tools put on the table and a hospital bed for Clara to lie down on, there were blankets pillows and movies on the bedside table. The Doctor was behind Clara as Romana was sharpening the tools. 

 

“Doctor, I’m a little scared,” Clara said, finally realizing it. 

 

He was trying to be brave for her, trying his best not to reign all hell on Romana if she had dared try to mess it up. The Doctor took her hand and put Clara between his legs. “I’m going to create a telepathic link with you, this will allow me to know if you’re going to be alright or not during the surgery. Right now I’m just going to put you to sleep”.

 

She stopped his hand and interlocked it with her own. “If this is my last time seeing you, I want to be able to talk to you”.

 

The Doctor nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, trying to remember her shape, her voice and her smile which he had only forgotten just a month ago. He tried to make it up to her by remember every bit of her. Every bitter memory, every hug, every kiss, every death was remembered. 

 

He remembered her skin, white like snow but at the same time soft and tan. The way her skin was pressed against her yesterday, the way her brown hair felt against his skin. The way she ran her fingers through his silver curly hair, the way their hands fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. 

 

The Doctor traced her waist as she was beneath him again. She pressed a kiss to his neck and said “Just a few kisses”.

 

He lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to his lips, curling his fingers in her hair, pushing the hair out of her eyes to see the brown eyes that had no depth. She was an ocean and he was just desperate to drown. 

 

“Stay with me, Clara,” he whispered, words just for her to hear. 

 

“I promise,” she replied. “How much time do we have left?”

 

“Three hours,” he replied sadly. 

 

Always knowing when something was wrong with him, she cupped the side of his face. “I’ll come back to you”.

 

________________________

 

After leaving Clara to sleep, the Doctor made the telepathic link between them and closed the door to the medical bay. It would be fifteen minutes, the Doctor looked at his wrist but then realized he didn’t have a watch. He was nervous, and terrified. 

 

_ “I love you,” was the last words she had said to him before he left the room. _

 

_ For once he didn’t hesitate. “I love you too”. _

Seeing Clara unconscious and asleep made the Doctor remember one of Clara’s echoes. Clara Oswin Oswald, sitting there, eyes flickering open trying to stay alive and trying to look at her Doctor. He wished she had stayed alive, just for once and just for the hell of it he wanted to save once echo. 

 

The first surgery had taken place- the inserting of the second heart. It was a hormone that the Time Lords had made to create another heart. The Doctor saw Romana inject the hormone into Clara’s chest just where the second heart would be. A yellow glow burst from Clara’s chest- that was a good sign. 

 

“The hormone will take several days for it to sink in,” Romana explained as soon as the door was opened.

 

“Several days?!” the Doctor repeated. 

 

“Be patient,” she warned him.

 

“Can I stay with her?” he asked. 

 

“Don’t try to wake her she needs rest,” Romana warned as she closed the door behind them. 

 

A blue hospital medical blanket was draped over Clara and several pillows were used to raise her head. She was unresponsive, her face impassive, the Doctor hoped it worked. 

 

“I’m happy Clara, and it’s quite rare for me to be happy,” he began as he sat down on the chair next to her bed. “I don’t think I’ve been this happy since Gallifrey when I was just a little boy. I was fifty when I graduation from the academy, I didn’t pass the test for flying a TARDIS though, I was so young when I took the test- 45. You would have laughed at that. I didn’t go to the stars immediately- I married my first wife- Aliquettorius. We had two children, one of them got married and had a kid- Susan. Named after my mother, who was human. Did I ever tell you that she was human?”.

 

Clara mumbled and gripped more tightly on his hand. 

 

_________________________________

 

**3 Days Until Crack is Healed and Until Clara Wakes Up**

 

Clara was surrounded by clouds of yellow energy for the past few days, suspended in animation, she had her hands crossed over her chest like she was put into her coffin. Her expression changed, her face looked older, which concerned the Doctor at one point but Romana told him it was just part of the process. 

 

As Clara was now frozen (again) in suspended animation for two more days, now the Doctor went to deal with Rassilon. To somehow make his old friend see reason again- he wouldn’t call him a friend, as soon as Rassilon graduated the academy he became corrupt. He couldn’t wait for Clara to wake up, he had to do the best he could- the best tool he knew: his voice. He could get the army to turn around again, he knew he could. 

 

Rassilon met him in the battle room, no guns and no sonic screwdrivers. The Doctor wore his red velvet coat that Clara seemed to have a fetish for now. No more thinking of Clara, he can’t be emotional now he had to think rationally. 

 

He parked the TARDIS far away, afraid she was going to be too vulnerable with Rassilon’s army. 

 

Rassilon was on his last regeneration, this everyone knew. He was old and crippled, using a cane to walk around the room. He was staring out the window, watching the red and orange sky as the two suns set on the horizon. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” the Doctor said coming beside Rassilon’s side. 

 

“It’s the color of blood,” Rassilon replied. 

 

“Incorrect response. I need to talk to you,” the Doctor said gesturing to the seats. 

 

Rassilon and the Doctor sat beside each other. 

 

“I suppose you know that Clara is becoming a Time Lady,” the Doctor started first. 

 

“Yes, I know,” Rassilon replied firmly. “I also can your mind and I know what you’re thinking. As soon as you walk on Gallifreyan soil you follow by the rules. You know what happens to humans on Gallifrey”.

 

“She won’t be human,” the Doctor explained. “she’ll be a Time Lady. Study in the academy and get a degree. She already has a TARDIS, and she’ll rule beside me…..as my wife”.

 

Rassilon turned around, he threw his stick across the room, he slammed his hands on the table and invaded the personal space between them. The Doctor could feel the president's breath on his face. “AS YOUR WIFE?! Have you finally lost your dusty old mind? You cannot make someone immortal. You have broken every rule you have ever lived by”.

 

“Do you know what happens when Clara becomes a Time Lady? You…..trapped…..in a crack of time made by her death. It’ll heal and you’ll be trapped”.

 

“You actually love her?” Rassilon asked incredulously. 

 

“Yes,” the Doctor admitted without hesitation. “Without a doubt. I want to spend the rest of my regenerations with her. As my queen. I’m going to win Gallifrey back and the best part. You. Won’t. Be There”.

 

Rassilon knew the Doctor was serious, when Gallifreyan wedding vows were made Gallifreyans vowed to give their regenerations freely to their life partners. 

The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS, making his way to his room where Clara would be. He got used to sleeping with Clara in his arms, to feel the electricity between the way his skin feels against hers. He knew he wanted Clara by his side always. The way she accepted every one of his flaws and his insecurities, there was no one else like her.

 

_______________

       Clara felt an arm around her as she woke up , a familiar warm and safe hand. She felt a kiss on her shoulder to see the Doctor’s face smiling at her. “This is a dream, Clara. You have to stay with me. You’re falling asleep Clara, but you have to stay awake”.

 

She felt the weight of sleep on her eyelids, and death embracing her. “But….I’m.. so tired”.

 

“Clara, what about our future together? This is the point of your operation, for us to be together. Don’t you want me?”.

 

She cupped the side of his face and gave him a sad smile. “I always want you. I’m tired Doctor, death is calling to me. It always has been”.

 

He took her hand and placed a kiss to it. “It doesn’t have too. I’m in love with you, stay with me”.

 

“I love you too. But the universe has other plans”.

 

“Damn the universe,” he said firmly. 

 

“This is a dream, right?”

 

He looked at the both of their naked bodies and smirked. “Yes. I created a telepathic link with you. I had to know how you were doing. You were dreaming of us?”.

“I always do,” she admitted. 

  
“Now wake up,” he told her. 


	16. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all ;) I know I promised you two chapters yesterday but I got lazy xD
> 
> 1\. I hope it's clear to everyone that the transition Clara goes through will not be any easy one. So warning: angst. 
> 
> 2\. Thank you so much for the reviews and the comments ;) They make me so happy. 
> 
> 3\. I'll be writing a Road trip AU after this, It's a work in progress and I'll also be writing an arranged marriage AU after that. 
> 
> 4\. In this chapter: Clara, by becoming a Time Lady is healing the crack in time she made by becoming frozen. 
> 
> 5\. I'm going with the headcanon that the Doctor is half-human.

 

  Clara woke up in a jolt and immediately knew something was wrong. She shouldn’t be waking up, it should be two days left. Somehow with just the first surgery she felt she knew so much about being a Gallifreyan. Something didn’t feel right, her second heart was growing inside her chest like a tree it wrapped veins around her rib cage. Was it suppose to do that? _Doctor!_ No, the surgery was going to fast. This wasn’t suppose to happen. She had to find the Doctor.

 

She got up and put a blanket around herself, her hearts were beating too fast. Her heart was caught in her throat, this was not happening. Without her becoming a Time Lady the universe wouldn’t be safe. This was Rassilon’s doing. She couldn’t hear the sound of her voice, the thought was there but no sound came out of her throat.

 

Regeneration energy was glowing out of her hand. _No!_ _Where was Romana?_

 

“Clara?” a female voice asked.

 

“Rom-” Clara started. She couldn’t speak.

“Clara?” the voice asked again.

     At last Romana found her, Clara was barely standing her feet could hardly carry her. She felt her own weight drag her down.

“Clara?” Romana asked in worry. “What’s going on?”.

 

Clara pointed to both of her hearts.

 

       Romana understood what she meant. “Is there something wrong with your second heart?”.

 

Clara nodded. Romana draped Clara’s arm around her shoulder, Clara’s arms felt weightless. Clara lazily put her head on the pillows, she reached for a pen and paper and scribbled quickly: My second heart is growing too quickly.

 

“How did you know?” Romana asked.

 

I just know.

 

“I’m going to get the Doctor,” Romana decided, but Clara pulled back and scribbled:

 

No, he’s dealing too much with Rassilon.

 

“Clara, he deserves to know if you’re dying,” Romana protested.

 

Clara gave in and sent Romana on her way. Death was welcoming her embrace like an old friend. The idea of dying was so seductive, it seemed so peaceful and tranquil.

 

Clara wanted to reach for him, but something was pinning her down.

 

“Clara?!”

 

_Doctor, my Doctor._

 

“Clara? Can you hear me?”

 

“Her second heart is not growing properly,” Romana explained.

 

 The Doctor took Clara’s hands in his own and turned towards Romana. He pointed an accusing finger at her. “YOU TOLD ME YOU COULD DO THE SURGERY!!! YOU SAID YOU HAD ALL THE TOOLS YOU NEEDED!!!”

 

   Romana was shaking with fear. Clara wanted to yell stop but she couldn’t find her voice. He was angry and emotional, all he could think about was how Romana’s head would look on a silver platter.

 

“STOP! JUST LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!”

 

  Romana obeyed and left the Doctor with Clara.

 

    He put Clara in his arms, her head was resting in his lap. He covered her with blankets and held her hands, so cold in his touch.

 

“Clara, come on top of me, let me warm you up, you’re freezing”.

 

“Doctor….” she began finally finding her voice.

 

“Shhh, don't talk,” he said wrapping her in his arms.

                _________

 

  Romana checked the structure of Clara’s second heart. The roots of the second heart began to intertwine with her first heart. That was a good sign. Clara wasn’t happy and neither was Romana when they found out the Doctor had used regeneration energy.

 

All three of them had breakfast in the console room. “What were you thinking?”.

 

“You were sick Clara, what am I supposed to do let you die?!”

 

“No but not at the cost of your regenerations!”.

 

“I didn’t lose that many years,” he explained.

 

“I’m too angry to to talk to you. I’m going to rest. As I should be doing”.

 

 Clara was always in the state of waking up and sleeping. Regeneration energy surrounded her, her hearts beating loud and strong. And of course the Doctor was always there contemplating the second surgery. Clara barely survived the first one, he wasn’t sure she was going to survive the second one.

 

With Clara bedridden, neither of them had time to talk to each other. Clara was constantly aware that she was suspended in mid air, she wasn’t in deep sleep but somehow napping. Her human self was fighting with the alien part of her that wanted to take over. She wanted to embrace the alien, to be immortal and know even if she ended up like Ashildr she had the Doctor to guide her through.

 

_Her daughter._ She had watched her die as the last star in the universe burned out. The last supernova and the last body. She remembered the empty blackness that was left. That was the strange part, that even after a death the universe went on into a pit of blackness. It was justly unfair, and she didn’t care about the rules. If things had been different- if she had known Ashildr was her daughter sooner then maybe they would have been happy. Clara didn’t want to think about what should or what should not have happened, all she had to focus on was the alien inside her, killing the last of her humanity.

 

The Doctor was in her mind constantly, in her dreams and in her growing hearts. He visited her in her dreams, where they had their deepest conversations. The telepathic link between them went both ways, which made their connection even stronger.

 

_“Explain to me how this works,” Clara said in a dream._

 

_They were watching the sunset near a beach, Clara was wearing a red dress and the Doctor was wearing a suit and a bow-tie. Clara couldn’t remember the name of the beach, it was to beautiful day to just remember even if it was a dream._

_“The telepathic link between Gallifreyan is essential, especially with the growing babies that are growing inside them. The link between Gallifreyans..that are..ummm…..”_

 

_“You can say it,” Clara urged. “there is nothing wrong with the word”._

 

_“Intimate,” the Doctor finished._

 

_“So you’re saying that because we’re ‘intimate’..,” Clara began putting air quotes on the word. “Our link is strong”._

 

_“Yes,” he replied._

 

_Clara stared up at the moons that were settled on the horizon, one was purple and the other was a blueish green. There was a half eaten chicken sandwich in her hand, with crunchy tomato and lettuce. They were holding hands, intertwined with her small hands in his._

 

_Sooner or later Clara pinned him onto the sand, and realized he was wearing too much clothing to be wearing to the beach. She began to take off his coat when his hands stopped her. “Clara, what are you doing?”_

 

_“You’re wearing too much clothing to be at the beach,” she laughs._

_He took off the coat in a single movement leaving it on the sand. “Happy now?” he asks sarcastically, his voice dripping from how much he was annoyed._

 

_“Very,” Clara replied crossing her arms on his chest. He raised a hand to smooth the hair away from her face._

 

_The waves became bigger, leaving a loud crash on the sand. The ocean caught up with them, and soon Clara woke up._

 

The Doctor was by her bed, with a smirk he asked. “Good dreams?”.

 

Clara gave him a lazy smile and drifted off to sleep again.

 

__________________________

 

Clara, no longer suspended in mid air, had fallen asleep in her comfortable bed. She had a fever and a headache, the alien in her body trying to fight the last humanity in her. Romana had a cold towel on her head, checking her every ten minutes.

 

Romana looked worried as she pressed the towel against Clara’s head again. Clara woke up, her eyes blinking in focus, she looked at her friend and said in a whisper: “What’s wrong?”. Romana looked perturbed and concerned.

 

“You’re running a fever, it’s not a good sign,” Romana replied.

 

“There is not much of my humanity left, I’m shedding the last of it,” Clara explained.

“How did you know?” Romana asked.

 

  Clara furrowed her brown eyebrows together and said matter of factly. “I just knew”.

 

“You’re not going to be a regular Time Lady,” Romana said, obviously impressed.

 

Clara felt the roots of her heart intertwined and settle with her second heart, everything was going to be fine. Using her telepathic connection with the Doctor she sent him a message. _“I’m nearly in good health. I’m looking forward to seeing you again”._

 

_“I’m looking forward to it,” he replied, the relief obvious in his voice._

 

The second surgery was to be the most painful, the injection of a hormone to the brain. It would need a few weeks rest until Clara was officially healed. The hormone would rearrange Clara’s mind entirely, rewiring the chemical composition. Clara told the Doctor to be with her when it happens.

   

Clara felt all her blood rushing to her brain by the time she felt the long silver needle in her head, she tried to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming. The Doctor was holding her hand, as he tried to hold back the tears of seeing Clara in pain. It didn’t’ work he was crying was much as Clara was.

 

“Clara, you’ve got to hold on,” Romana said as she extracted the needle from her brain.

 

Clara let out of a breath of relief as soon as the needle was extracted. All of heat left her body, she felt cold as she got goosebumps on her skin. Her eyes dilated, as she fell asleep again.

 

“Why did she fall asleep again?”

 

“Because the hormone is a sleep inducement, the transformation won’t work unless she sleeps,” Romana explained.

 

“She shouldn’t- will she be okay?” he asked.

 

    The Doctor pressed Clara against him as her arms tangled around him. “Don’t leave me,” she whispered. “stay with me”.

 

“I would never leave you,” he promised.

 

  The Doctor eventually became the big spoon and wrapped his arms around her, a kiss pressed to her neck, a non verbal promise for what was to come soon. An intimacy Clara was looking forward to share.

 

____________________

   The Doctor had made his way to his room after spooning with Clara. When he came back, it was morning, Clara was awake. Her ears heard the Doctor’s footsteps as she felt a hand hold hers and whisper her name. “Clara….you awake?”.

 

“Doctor?”

 

“How do you feel?”

 

        “The ringing in my head won’t stop,” she explained.  

 

        “I know, I felt it. Let me fix it”.

 

    His fingers found her temple, the pain had left her mind. “You want some company?”.

     Clara took his hand and lead him in the bed with her. She turned on one side to look at his blue eyes. Oh how she wished she could drown in them. He pulled her closer to him and began to massage her palms, tracing patterns on her hands. His eyes were becoming darker, so seeing his need, Clara moved on top of him and started to kiss him. They were gentle at first but then they became more intense, so intense that they both didn’t want to stop.

 

Clara reached for the hem of his t- shirt and began to pull it, the Doctor helped her as they pulled the t-shirt off him. The Doctor showed a nervous bashful face. Emotions began to swell in his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. I know...shhhhhh..it’s okay”.

 

“You have two hearts,” he whispered. He placed a kiss on each of her breasts, where her two hearts were. “...you’re beautiful hearts-and you’re alive. Gorgeous beautiful body”.

   “I’ve always loved you, Doctor. Always have”.

 

  

  “I remembered when I first started loving you,” the Doctor began while twirling a brown hair in his thumb. “I saw you standing there in the doorway, while I’m dressed like a monk. I just remember cursing myself senseless thinking what am I thinking? Dressing like a monk when the most beautiful girl with the most gorgeous brown eyes”.

 

  “You never told me that,” Clara said.

 

   “Yeah well..”

 

       “But you never said anything when you were Chinny. You liked me then”.

 

         “Yes,” he admitted.“I did. I met you in Victorian London when it started. There was a lot of teasing and flirting, and then you kissed me. I still remembered the taste of your lips, and then I did something- I kissed you back. I don’t know why, that regeneration didn’t know a thing about flirting. I was blushing, profusely. When I met you again, I thought what it would be like to kiss you again”.

 

“That’s why you kept looking at me, not just because I had a familiar face, but because you wanted me,” Clara said, her brown eyes widening in realization.

 

“Oh how I wanted you,” the Doctor said closing his eyes at the memory. “how I still want you”.

 

  Clara smiled at him, she had the urge to kiss him but placed a peck on his cheek.

 

“Did I finally say something right?” he asked looking at her.

 

“Yes, you did,” she agreed.

 

“Do you have the urge to be affectionate?” he asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Clara asked scooting towards him.

 

  He smiled brightly, oh it could light up a whole galaxy. He cupped her face and kissed her. Her to tongue grazed his teeth, teasing him as he allowed her more access. His tongue explored her mouth, making her moan. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when they could speak again.

 

“Then you gave me hugs, kisses it made me like you too much,” Clara said sipping her tea.

 

“I know, I lead you on. I allowed myself to feel too much for you, more than I have allowed myself for years. When I regenerated, I tortured myself, I let you go. I didn’t want to remember how to hug or kiss, or even like it-”

 

“Because you were afraid you would like it too much,” Clara finished for him. “but after Danny we got closer, going back to the way things were”.

 

He looked up at the ceiling, remembering the pain of her being with someone else- loving someone else. “I was so jealous of Danny, then I realized I was in love with you. The pain of seeing you with someone else that wasn’t me made my skin boil”.

 

“Then the dream crabs, that year you became more affectionate,” Clara added.

 

“Yes, I saw an opportunity, but I couldn’t work up the courage to say anything”.

 

“Oh Doctor..”.

 

“Because I remembered deleting anything in my mind that might have lead you on. I told you I wasn’t your boyfriend, and I regretted it then we already had enough bad timing, I wanted you to be normal- have a normal life”.

 

“Doctor- you are my life,” she told him.

 

“I let you get too reckless,” he said sadly.

 

“You’re reckless too!”

 

“I have a duty of care, and I let you get reckless,” he argued.

 

“I realized I was in love with you last Christmas. After Danny my eyes opened, you are the one that I love”.

  
      He allowed himself to smile for once and be happy. Happiness was right in front of him and he wasn’t going to let it slip away.


	17. Lift Up My Body and Lose All Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT AND SMUT
> 
> and sorry for the late update, i hope i can make it up to you with smut and please leave a comment

Meeting eye to eye, Clara was tracing his cheekbones whispering every endearment she had ever known. Clara leaned in to kiss him and then the kisses began to become so intense that they couldn’t pull away. The Doctor pulled her on top of him. “I want you,” he whispered.

 

“I want you too”.

 

      He was practically begging, he began to kiss her neck, leaving trails of kisses that were mumbling a stream of endearments one after another.  “Oh Doctor,” she whispered. 

 

“Clara, my Clara,” he whispered against her neck. 

“I love you,” she repeated between kisses. “Oh God I love you…” 

 

He took off her shirt and unhooked her bra, her tits began to show, beautiful and round, her nipples a rosy pink. Clara saw his eyes become darker, there was a hint of his original blue in his irises. Pressing his lips to her nipples he sucked them gently. He became more needy, more hungry to have her closer. Clara gasped as she ran her fingers through his hair, she reached down and unzipped his pants, at last freeing his erection. 

 

    Clara began to stroke him gently until he was groaning. He closed his eyes to try to hold back the desire to grab her by her hair and press their lips together. She met his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his legs around her waist. Her skin felt warm and on fire from desire. “I want you inside me,” he whispered. Clara smiled at his desirey needs and opened the door for a condom, she heard the fidgeting of plastic he lowered himself more, never breaking eye contact with her. 

 

Clara tucked a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. As she began to thrust, she let a gasp of the feeling of having him inside her for the first time.  “Oh you feel good,” she said, her breath shaky. 

 

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and gave her a loving smile. “Clara, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this”.

 

“How long…”

 

 Clara helped him get rid of the rest of his clothing as she let out a laugh. “You’re wearing too much clothing”.

 

Clara marvelle at his body, as if he was a greek statue in a museum, and all she could do was continue to stare. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered. “So are you,” he whispered back. She wrapped her legs around him, letting out a moan he lifted her against him. Her breathing was labored as she ran his fingers through his hair calling out his name. 

 

She fell back against the blanket of pillows and let out of laugh pulling him down for a big sloppy kiss. His fingers moved down to her cilt, he watched her moan as he fingers began to make patterns against her. His tongue soon replaced his fingers as Clara arched her back feeling him more. 

 

She bit her lips to keep herself from screaming. “No no no,” she heard a Scottish voice mumble. “I want to hear you”.

 

As she let out her gasps, her moans and screams Clara pulled him up to meet her again. He gave a few more thrusts until he began to mumble a string of Gallifreyan words Clara wished she knew the meaning to. “Clara, I’m coming- I’m going to lose it”.

 

“It’s ok,” she whispered. As he lost himself as she cried out he held her hand trailing kisses on her breasts and neck, every place where his lips could reach. 

 

He collapsed against her and kissed her hair, both of them laughing from the intimacy they had just shared. 

 

_____________________

Clara woke up in the arms of the man she loves and with annoying snoring. She laughed, well he wasn’t anywhere near perfect. Was that sleep talking? Not anything she could understand, an endless stream of Gallifreyan words. How did she know that? Oh right now she was an alien, a Time Lady in training. 

 

The Doctor had taken away her pain, the surgery had sped up now she had more than ten minds woven together, the pain of seeing how the events of time should go, every time she closed her eyes she heard screams of a thousand planets. Deaths, children, parents and babies. 

 

Her hearts broke, but then seeing the Doctor resting his head on her chest she felt better, safe and at home. 

 

“Hello,” came a sleepy Scottish voice. 

 

“Good morning,” she replied. 

 

     He placed a kiss in between her breasts and looked up at her. “How did you sleep? Now that you’re a Time Lady”.

 

“I can hear every part of time- no wonder you lose control”.

 

“I’ll help you,” he promised. “now that Rassilon is trapped, I’ll get you started on your training”.

 

“My training? To how to be a Time Lady?” she laughed. Oh how he loved that laugh. 

 

       “Of course, I spent ten years at the academy before I became a Time Lord,” he explained. “I got a medal when I graduated”.

 

  Clara’s eyes beamed. “Do I get to have a shiny medal?” she asked, her voice suddenly childlike. 

 

They both laughed, as they fell asleep again in each other’s arms.

 

________________________

 

Clara didn’t remember the last time she was this happy with someone that she had dated or slept with. Making love with the Doctor was like being in a different universe. It was intense, sweet and tender and hot beautiful and full of love. With Danny it didn’t feel right at all, disjointed and uncoordinated. With the Doctor it felt right, sweet and coordinated. 

  
  


She found him in  _ their  _ room, strumming the guitar. She practically jumped on the bed and settled herself between his legs. Surprised, she felt his arm go around her. “Teach me how to play guitar,” she whispered. 

 

“I want to play you”.

 

    She let out a playful laugh. “Down boy”.

He arranged himself more comfortably, and gave Clara the guitar. He strum the G chord and told Clara to do the same. He taught her a combination of different chords until Clara realized she was playing the beginning to  _ Pretty Woman.  _ “Every time I hear this song, I think of you”.

 

She leaned her head against his shoulder to meet his eyes. His blue eyes were glowing from the light of a million stars that were just outside his window. She reached a hand to his cheek and grazed her thumb against his skin. He closed his eyes at the touch, and leaned into her hand. “I woke up this morning with a huge smile on my face”.

 

“So did I, being with you was certainly an experience that I never had before”.

 

“You were wonderful,” she said blushing at the very thought of being with him. 

 

“You’re cheeks are turning red, extremely red. Have you got a malfunction?”.

 

“I’m thinking of you,” she replied. “and me, together”.

 

“Is that all it takes? Do you have a malfunction? Are you coming down with a fever?”.

 

She hit him playfully on the shoulder. “Do you always have to say the wrong things?”

 

“Sorry, I’m still learning,” he replied with a bashful smile. “Good thing I have the best teacher in the universe”.

 

He tightened his arms around her, swaying them back and forth until they both fell on the bed. Clara turned her body and disposed of the guitar. She had that playful look in her eyes, as she eyes darkened she leaned in for a kiss. 

 

“Clara…”

“Hmmm?” she asked as she trailed kisses on the exposed skin of his neck. 

 

“We need to talk,” he moaned. 

 

“So talk,” she teased stopping him with a kiss.

 

His hands went in her hair, smoothing it so he could see her brown hair. She gave in and rested her head on his lap. “What are we Doctor?”

 

“What do you mean?” he asks running his fingers through her hair. Making it messy, looking like she just rolled out of bed.

 

“Do we just sleep together? Are we lovers? What I mean to say is- what am I to you? Just someone to sleep with?”

Didn’t she know? She was so much more to him than lovers and friends. Being her boyfriend was not enough to justify how much she meant to him. “No, we’re the Doctor and Clara. We don’t have to put a label on our relationship”.

 

She buried her face in her hands, now he wasn’t listening to her. “I want to know what we are”.

 

“What is that term for people who are committed to each other?” he asked. 

 

She tries to stop herself from having a fit of happiness. Euphoria ran through her like water, overpowering and hard to control. “Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?”.

 

He gave her a bashful smile and nodded shyly. She tried to bury her happy smile by smiling into him. He lifted her chin so she could look at him. “I want to make love to you”.

 

“Again?” she laughed. “Down boy”.

 

She moved up towards him and began to kiss the exposed skin on his neck. She unzipped his sweater as he was looking at her lovingly. “What?”

 

“I love you”

And for once she didn’t have to say it first.

             ___________

 

   Romana, who had known of the Doctor and Clara’s intimacy And kept out of the way. She had done her work, made Clara immortal and made the  Doctor happy. She was just finishing knitting Clara’s first Gallifreyan robes. Romana, one of the brightest students of the Academy- earning the highest degree, the third degree. 

 

Clara tried on her robes, she looked so happy. Over the past few days she tried to manage having two hearts and ten brains. She learned some breathing exercise that sometimes helps her stay in the present and not think about how many screams she could hear across the universe. 

 

The Doctor watched as Clara admired herself, he had promised her her first Gallifreyan lesson. They had tried to learn Gallifreyan together but they had kept getting distracted. Clara knew it was the rush of hormones, every time she saw him all she wanted to do was jump his bones. That was what necessarily happened when these “lessons” took place. Today the Doctor hoped he could remain some distance. 

 

Seeing Clara in Gallifreyan robes was definitely a new sight, he swore he saw an echo of Clara on Gallifrey when he was a little boy. Of course it didn’t surprise him, Clara Oswald was always there. 

 

The Doctor suggested not studying in the bedroom as to not get any suggestions. 

 

“Doctor?” Clara asked him some time later. 

 

“Hmm?” he asked innocently from the other side of the souch.

 

Clara eyes him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow the same teasing playful look in her eyes but they offered a challenge. “Why are you so far away?”.

 

She was crossing her arms, in which he wrote down as to meant she did that when she was angry. 

 

“I don’t know”. He tries to feign his innocence. 

 

“Doctor, we’ve talked about this, it’s ok if you want to cuddle with me -that’s fine”.

 

“I want you to be able to focus,” he argues. 

 

“Well,” she says moving the book over to her side. “you’re the only one who knows Gallifreyan in this room, besides Romana is leaving tomorrow”. 

 

    She tries to give him a childish pout, he grumbles as he moves forward and places a kiss on her neck before looking over the book with her. 


	18. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a good lengthy chapters for you guys. 
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> 1\. I have a title for the new au fic: On the Long Road. 
> 
> 2\. You guys have been quiet lately, but that's ok. 
> 
> 3\. I'm sorry for the angst XD

 

 

   Clara knew several words now and how to speak them, the first sentence she learned was “I love you”. She had said to him after arguments and fights, which usually resulted from what they fought about when they were friends. Clara often yelled at him after coming back from a life threatening adventure, him stating it was his duty to take care for her. 

  
  


As soon as they landed the Doctor knew it would be one of the few times when Clara would yell at him. They were gathering refugee Time Lords and Time Ladies to live with them on the TARDIS while they save Gallifrey from Rassilon’s supporters, and possibly even the man himself if he had found a way to come back. 

 

Clara opened the doors as she was greeted by Time Lords and Time Ladies. They were sitting all in a circle, holding hands as they Oods had shared their visions. 

 

“Hello?” Clara said carefully. 

 

        “Hi,” one little girl said.

 

       For sometime Clara wanted to meet more Gallifreyans and Time Lords, but she was always a little worried of how they would react when they met her. After all Time Lords were an arrogant race, they were pure blood she still had one shed of humanity in her. She was once human, and that seemed such a long time ago. 

 

Clara remembered how much The Doctor regretted blowing up Gallifrey, all the children and all his family were gone. Now they were all saved, how the Doctor would react when he came out of the TARDIS Clara was anxious to find out. 

 

As the Doctor came out of the TARDIS, with his new sonic screwdriver in hand and came up to the Oods, taking Clara’s hand with a sweet smile. 

 

“Clara, you’ve met the Oods”.

 

“It’s not the first time,” Clara reminded him.

 

“Oh right..that was awkward, everyone forget that happened,” he said fumbling with his hands, that suddenly made him remember of his past incarnation. 

 

“Impossible Doctor,” an older Time Lord said. “You have caused too much damage, following in the footsteps of your father, turning a human into a Time Lady”.

 

He pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor’s chest, there was an intense eye staring contest, the Doctor brushed a cheek against his scruff and sighed. 

 

“I couldn’t lose her. If you fell in love said to yourself ‘I want to spend the rest of my regenerations with her’ would you risk the very fabric of time? Because I would”.

  
  


 Clara stared at him? Did he mean what he had said? He wanted to spend every last regeneration with her? That seemed like a long time, what did he mean? He wanted a future with her?

 

“You do?” Clara asked, her voice was shaky. 

 

 The Doctor returned her gaze. “Yes”.

 

    They held their gaze for a long time, it almost made Clara forgot there was such thing as air. Their gazes were so intense, it was like a pull from her chest, from her hearts to his. It was like they were the only people in the universe. 

 The Doctor had returned his attention toward the Time Lord that was standing in front of him, but it gave him a warm feeling that they were talking about the feature and more specifically  _ their  _ future. 

  
  


“You’ve changed,” the older man replied. “You made rules and you broke them for what? A human?”.

 

Clara stood between them, placing a hand on the Doctor's chest to calm his anger. “Will the both of you stop?”

 

“I won’t listen to an amateur Time Lady,” the man replied. 

 

“Do you know what I see in the future?” Clara said, a playful tone in her voice. “My hand across your face”.

 

   Clara gave him a firm look, the look the Doctor knew that she either meant to give him a hard time or to slap him. Her brown eyes, with her head tilted sideways. “You have my attention,” the main said swallowing, probably his pride. “Lady Clara”.

 

Lady Clara sounded nice, now she had earned the title of Lady. She had imagined sitting in class on Gallifrey learning about the space and time continuum, how to drive her TARDIS. 

As they all sat in a circle as Clara and the Doctor told them their story. Of how Clara had died and become frozen, how she had returned her heartbeat and how she became a Time Lady and who helped them. In return the Time Lords told the Doctor the Immortals were on their tail. 

 

“One of my only and closest friends betrayed me,” the Doctor said. 

 

“I’m sorry Doctor, sometimes the best of our friends betray us,” Xecphilius said, the man who had snapped at Clara before said. 

 

“Thank you, Xecphilius”.

 

“The thing is we can still hear Rassilon’s voice in our heads, even the Oods have heard his voice,” Xecphilius explained. 

 

“What?” Clara asked. “That’s terrible. Is it torturing them?”.

 

_       “It does hurt, Lady Clara,” one of the Oods said inside her mind.  _

  
  


_ “I’m sorry,” Clara replied back.  _

 

“If Rassilon is trapped in a crack in time, then how can he still be so powerful?” Clara asked. 

 

Xecphilius scoffed. “There is so much you don’t know, Time Lords are just as powerful even if they are trapped”.

 

“Oh,” Clara replied, her voice small. 

 

“So what we do? Kill him?” Romana asked as she came out of the TARDIS. She sat down beside Clara and the Doctor. 

 

“No!” the Doctor protested. “We’re not killing him. That’s final. I can’t believe you would think about that Romana”.

 

“I was thinking of you and Clara, and your safety. Damn the rules” she argues. 

 

The Doctor let out a frustrated groan and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He made his way to the TARDIS as he could feel Clara’s eyes follow him. She knew that murder wasn’t the answer, but what if it came to that? She said goodbye to the Oods and the Time Lords and told them to keep in contact with her, since the Doctor promised once he was president he would save Gallifrey from Rassilon’s terrorist reign. 

 

Romana followed Clara into the TARDIS as Clara found him designing a new sonic screwdriver in their bed. She made her way to the bed as took his hands in her own. She began to trace patterns his soft skin and gave him pleading eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe Romana was contemplating that,” he began angrily. 

 

“She was thinking of protecting you,” Clara explained.

 

“And that means murder?” he asked, 

 

     “Doctor..if it came to that being the only option I would,” she said firmly. 

 

  The Doctor’s eyes widened in sadness and fear. This is what it had come to, she had become too reckless and too much like him. From not giving a damn about the consequences when she had freely embraced death like an old friend. She wasn’t the same Clara he knew all those years ago. 

 

“See? This is what happens when I let you get reckless. I should have taken better care of you-”

 

“I never asked you too!”

“You shouldn’t have to ask. I love you too much to let you throw yourself in danger!”.

 

“Then I wouldn’t have died! If you had just have taken the chronolock yourself, things mind have been different. It might have-”

“You know I  couldn’t have faced the raven that simply, I would have regenerated. It’s a miracle that I didn’t when I faced the raven in your place!”

 

“You told me Ashildr told you a Time Lord’s death would heal that crack-”

 

“But it didn’t you did!”

 

“This is what frustrates me so much about you- you closing yourself from me still! You acting like a hypocrite! You’re reckless all the time! You and your ‘duty of care’ I can take care of myself!”

 

“No you don’t! If you didn’t pick up Rigsy's phone call we wouldn’t be in this mess!”.

 

   Clara got up from the bed and said, in a choking tearful voice: “I’ll sleep in my room tonight”.

 

_______________________

 

Clara took the TARDIS for a trip home, she wondered what they were like after Rigsy told them she had died. She had thought it over and over again. How was she going to explain everything? Would they believe her story? Would they think she was insane? She had to try, has much as she knew that Linda, her dreaded step-mom would be the most to criticise her on her choice of boyfriend. 

 

When she knocked on the door she heard the muffling of her Grandma and her dad’s voice. Clara’s heart dropped when she heard the turning of the lock. Her heart was pounding a million beats per minute, her palms were sweating.  _ Oh dear God, this is it.  _

 

The door opened as Clara’s Gran stood with an incredulous expression on her face. “Clara?”.

 

“Hi Gran,” Clara replied with a nervous laugh. 

 

Her Gran pulled her into a warm hug, that made Clara nearly cry. As Clara walked in she took of her raincoat and was greeted warmly by her dad but not by Linda. Clara didn’t mind, she certainly didn’t miss her. 

 

“One of your friends told us you died,” her dad said,the shock didn’t leave that face. 

 

“Well,” Clara said biting her nails, a habit she hadn’t done since she was fifteen. “It’s complicated and I think you should all sit down”.

 

When they all sat down, bundled together Clara stood in front of them and cleared her throat. “You remember that Swedish boyfriend that came over for Christmas?”.

 

All three of them nodded. 

 

“Well, he wasn’t Swedish...he’s well….I’m not sure how to say his so I’m just going to come out and say it. He’s an alien. He comes from a race called Gallifreyans from the planet Gallifrey. He can travel in time, and well he has taken me with him. He can also change his face, and there are limitations. I love him, so I begged his race to grant him more regenerations. So they did and he turned into this Scottish middle aged man, so we decided not to date. So we continued to be friends, and travel to planets and different times- I got to meet Jane Austen, and we’re really good friends..anyway. I died, that part is true but the Doctor saved me life and froze my heartbeat, so I became immortal and my heartbeat is no longer frozen but I’m still immortal. I love him, and he’s in love with me. That’s it”.

 

Clara bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but she felt a whole weight lifted off her chest. She had ranted yes and probably her dad would send her to therapy but she felt a weight lifted off her chest. If they didn’t believe her, it didn’t matter she had her happiness and no one was going to take that away from her. 

Linda had left the room eventually, her Gran was the only one who had spoken. 

 

“How did you become immortal?” her Dad asked. 

 

“I went through a surgery, I became a Time Lady. I’m going through training, the Doctor is helping me. I’m going to do a course once he becomes President of Gallifrey. Right now we’re trying to take the planet back from a vicious dictator”.

 

Clara knew she dropped a bomb on them, something that was pretty unbelievable. “Do you believe me?” Clara asked. 

 

“We’ll try,” her Dad promised. 

“And you love him?” her Gran asked. 

 

“Very much”.

 

“You have two hearts?” her dad asked out of the blue. 

 

“Yes..well-”

 

“That’s not normal! You’re not normal! You’re not the same Clara I knew, you’re in love with an alien. You’ve become an alien!”.

 

      Clara had almost shouted at him, more than that she should have slapped him across the face. She had made the gesture when her Gran pulled her into a hug. Even though her Dad didn’t seem happy with it, her Gran believed her. 

 

Her Gran took her for coffee, as Clara looked at the milk clouds she couldn’t blame her Dad for being a total alien for what she had become. It was impulsive, for a year she hardly thought about her family and she didn’t think about how they would react. 

 

After sipping her coffee Clara felt a little puke in her throat. “Clara?”

 

“I feel a little sick,” Clara said grabbing her wallet and putting five dollars on the table. “I’m going back to the TARDIS”.

“At least let me come,” Gran insisted. 

 

“Gran, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Clara refused. 

 

“My granddaughter is sick, I’m coming,” her Gran argued. 

 

  Clara smiled a little as she leaned against Gran’s shoulder. She really didn’t feel well. What did she eat that made her sick? As Clara opened the TARDIS door with her key, she looked as Gran stared wide eyed at the size of the ship. 

 

Clara found the nearest bathroom and opened the toilet. As she threw up a little she wiped her mouth and swallowed water. “Clara?” a Scottish voice came from the TARDIS. 

 

“Doctor?” she asked weakly. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“No,” she whispered. 

 

 He pulls her into a hug and kissed her temple softly. He cupped the back of her head with his hand as she leaned against his shoulder. Clara wiped her tears when she realized her Gran was behind them. 

 

“Doctor, do you remember Gran?”

  
  


“How can I forget? I showed up as your granddaughter’s date naked. That regeneration was embarrassing,” the Doctor laughed. 

 

“So it’s true,” Gran said almost in a whisper. 

 

  The Doctor turned to Clara who gave him a defeated look. “Oh I see..” the Doctor said turning from Clara to Gran. He brushed passed them to look on the monitor where they have landed. “Oh Clara, you didn’t”.

 

___________________

 

Clara fainted a few minutes, which resulted from Gran demanded how Time Lords changed their faces to Dave and Linda coming into the TARDIS yelling at the Doctor and demanding to know where Clara was. It was too early to know if Clara was pregnant, but she was certainly showing the first early signs. 

 

     It made Clara nervous, she had woken up in the Doctor’s embrace. Gran, her dad and Linda watched her curiously. She felt sleepy and the weight of sleep on her eyelids. The room was dark, with one lamp as the source of light she saw the dancing of nebulas outside her window. 

 

“What’s happening?” Clara asked. 

 

       “You might be pregnant,” Linda explained. 

 

     Clara eyed her curiously, she and the Doctor had always been careful and they had always used protection. Except that one time that they had gotten a little reckless. 

 

“How could you do this to her? Did you even think of protection at all?” Linda barked at the Doctor. “And you Clara allowing yourself to become immortal and not thinking of how your family would react! You haven’t even seen us in a year while running away with a middle aged old man!”.

“Linda! For God’s sake will you stop?” Dave shouted.

 

   Clara got up from the bed, this time she was done with it. “Will you  _ two _ stop?! Linda, for God’s sake stop being negative about everything! Everyone leave the room except the Doctor and Gran”.

 

“Clara-”

 

“Leave!” she barked. 

 

 As Dave and Linda left, the Doctor and Gran stayed. Clara would have to tell her family later about her echoes. She still had so much left to explain. The Doctor thought it was best to leave Clara and Gran alone. 

 

 So Glara told Gran, the most understanding person in the world about her echoes, and the memories which seemed out of order. The she remembered the Doctor saying that premonition is remembering in the wrong order, she wasn’t used to seeing the future flash before her eyes. She saw children in the future,  _ their _ future. She saw kids running around the TARDIS, them saving Gallifrey, she didn’t think of telling the Doctor because she wasn’t sure if that vision would come true.

 

 Clara was still mad at him, by the time the Doctor had dropped her family off home she refused to talk to him. At night she finally spoke to him:

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday”.

 

“Which part?”

 

“All of it,” she replied. “You were right I do act carelessly, recklessly and impulsively. Let’s promise, even if we have this argument again we have to remember we take care of each other. Promise me, that you’ll let me take care of you too”.

 

He took her hands and pressed kisses to her palms. “I promise. You’re right I can be a little over protective”.

 

“A little?” she asked. 

 

“Okay..” he groaned. “a lot. But only because I love you”.

 

 Her eyes swelled, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and said softly. “I love you too”.

 

He rubbed her arm gently and asked shyly. “Will you at least let me show you how much?”.

  
“Please do,” she teased.


	19. Strange Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the fluff and angst XD

 

**Two Months Since Clara Has Become a Time Lady**

 

 “You’re leaving?” Clara asked Romana over breakfast. 

 

   Clara knew that Romana had been contemplating it for weeks. Had it really been a few weeks. It had been two months since Clara had embraced being a Time Lady, it had been five weeks ago when they had a meeting with the Oods, since Clara had found out Rassilon had enslaved the Oods. 

 

“Yes..well you’re a Time Lady now my work here is done,” Romana replied matter-of-factly. 

 

“The Doctor needs you he only listens to me and you-” Clara looked at Romana who had given her a sympathetic look. “I’ll take care of him”.

 

“You better,” Romana agreed. “he needs you more than anyone”.

 

“Who needs me?” the Doctor asked. 

 

“I do,” Clara teased with her useful playful smile. 

 

“Ahhh well,” he said placing a kiss on Clara’s temple. “Everyone needs a Doctor”.

 

  Clara slapped him playfully on the shoulder as she finished her cereal. He liked to tease her and was getting quite good at it. He was learning with a few social cards on the side, he had remembered important things to say. If she was sad and thinking about Ashildr he would have been slapped if he said “Are your eyes inflating?” instead he asked more often: ‘“Are you okay?” Since Clara had felt sick that day, she checked the monitor constantly to make sure she wasn’t pregnant. If she was it would have been two early to know. Every time the test came negative, and Clara couldn’t help but sometimes be disappointed, she longed to see baby Ashildr in her arms. To somehow create a different timeline so Ashildr would never become the woman she did. She knew that wasn’t possible. 

 

“Are you okay? You look pale” Romana said. 

 

“I don’t feel sick,” Clara argued. 

 

“You have bags underneath your eyes,” the Doctor pointout. Clara gave him a sharp look.

 

The Doctor chuckled nervously. “I mean you look lovely”.

 

      “I think I’m going to check with the TARDIS one more time,” Clara said. 

 

       “I’ll go with you,” the Doctor said as he took her hand, Clara started to grow faint. He carried her bridal style as Clara cried out in surprise. She put her arns around his neck instinctively and let herself be carried away. She would have argued, saying she could have gone alone and walk on her own two bare feet but she hardly had enough energy to speak. 

 

Clara heard the Doctor arguing with Romana about her surgery that took place. He was blaming Romana for what was happening to her. “Doctor, it’s not her fault”.

The Doctor lied her down in the medical bay and asked the TARDIS to scan her. As Clara lay sleeping and the TARDIS checking her body function every hour Romana had left the TARDIS and to her own. 

 

“Romana,” the Doctor said as he opened the door. “I’m-”

 

“I know you are,” she said with a sad smile. “Just take to where the refugee Time Lords are”.

He nodded. “Romana, when I’m president- when all this crap is over I want you to be advisor”.

 

“I would consider it an honor and a privilege,” she replied. 

 

“I’m not really much of a hugger, but Clara has been teaching me how to accept hugs,” he said with open arms. 

 

   Romana ran to him and hugged him, the Doctor didn’t know she was much of hugger but he guessed that’s what regeneration does to you. He returned her hug, he didn’t see her for too many years to count. He forgot what it felt like to miss her. He gave her a forehead kiss and walked her out the door.

 

“Are you are going be okay?” he asked, unsure of what to say. “Was that the right thing to say?” 

 

Romana laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Yes, that was the right thing to say”.

 

 “Are you going to be ok?” he asked again. 

 

          “Yes, of course I am,” Romana said with a smile. 

 

   The Doctor smiled, a smile that was more frequent since Clara came back into his life. Romana walked to the circle where her family and the Oods were waiting. The Doctor smiled as Romana sat down besides her daughter. She was happy, but this was what always almost happens when they leave him: they move on. 

 

As the Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS he found Clara with the pregnancy test. She shook her head as he made a size of relief. “Is it really that bad having a baby with me?”.

 

“No Clara, God that’s- that’s not what I meant,” he said reaching for hands, he placed a kiss on each of her palms. 

 

“I mean I know we’re not married- and I’m not sure that we’re ready for that but what it would be so bad if I was pregnant?”.

 

   He tightened his grip on her hands. “No, it would be the happiest thing in the world being a Dad again, but it’s not the best timing”.

 

      Clara felt a wave of anger wash over her. “What do you mean not the best timing?” she half shouted. “Rassilon is trapped in a crack of time we’re safe!”.

 

The Doctor stepped away from her and buried his face in his hands. “We’re never safe!”.  

“So what? You never want to have children with me ever?” she raged. 

 

_ “Of course I do,” he said in his head. “All I ever wanted was a future for me and you”.  _ With her kindness, her playful smile, and her brown eyes. Ever since they were reunited again he realized that she was  _ his.  _ Those brown eyes of hers were inflating again, tears came through her eyes. He felt a sting across his cheek when he realized she slapped him. 

 

“I can’t believe after all these months,” she started. She pointed a finger towards his chest. “you don’t want a future with me!”

 

“Of course I do. This has been the happiest I’ve been for centuries! What do I do without your lips- those sweet red lips and your eyes- if I see one more tear it makes me wish sadness didn’t exist!”. 

 

“Oh Doctor,” she whispered. 

 

    He took her into his arms and cupped her face. “I want to have children with you. You would be a wonderful mother, all I dream about is you and me in our home with our kids”.

 

“You dream about us?”.

 

“I see us,” he explained. 

 

   She kissed him softly on the lips. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Maybe it isn’t the right timing”.

     She hugged him tighter. “I’m sorry too”.

“Oooh,” she whimpered. The hug felt safe, warm and home.

 

“Hey”

“What?” she chuckled. 

 

“Marry me,” he said sincerely looking into her brown eyes. 

 

   Clara blinked a few times to let the shock settle through her. Was she dreaming? It felt like a nightmare at first until it became a dream, a very strange thing. She was still angry at him- it felt like he was rubbing over  rough patch with a shock. She yelled at him for that, saying over and over again that he couldn’t just pop a serious question to heal an argument. Maybe it was an impulsive mistake, in the heat of the moment. 

 

She thought that they need a break, and so she had went to their room while he went to the guitar room. In her room sleeping on her side she thought about what her answer would have been if he had sincerely asked. Would she say yes? They practically were married, living in the same bedroom as him, being domestic. When she was little was scared her about marriage was that she was going to be a housewife for the rest of her life, but this was entirely different, maybe marriage wouldn’t be so horrible. The she realized.  _ Oh my God. I would have said yes _ . 

 

 Clara doubted he would have asked again unless it was by impulse, but still it was nice to think of. 

 

He was such a hypocrite, and despite of the red sting across his cheek he slapped himself again for yelling at Romana for trying to protect him and Clara from Rassilon when he thought about killing Ashildr. His own daughter oh God now he felt even worse. 

 

He heard a knock on his door when Clara came in wearing a jumper. “I’m sorry”.

 

“Me too,” he said with a long sigh. 

 

She sat on the edge of the couch and took his hand into her own, he had pulled her close and lied down on the sofa. Their breathing was synchronizing together, their two hearts were in sync. “I’m such an idiot, Clara”.

 

“You’re my idiot,” she teased. 

 

       Flor once he laughed too. “I’m not used to being this happy,” he breathes. “all it takes it to be around you”.

 

“What were you talking about before? Being an idiot?”.

 

“For one thing, I acted impulsively a few minutes ago. And second I raged at Romana and blamed her for what was happening to you and thirdly I was seriously thinking about killing Ashildr before”.

 

    She ran her hands over his chest and kissed it gently. His fingers were in her hair, and there she placed a kiss on his palm, mimicking what he had done earlier. 

 

“You didn’t know who she was, neither of us did until she told me. Don’t blame yourself, don’t give yourself a reason to hate yourself,” she argued. 

 

This earned him a kiss, what he did to deserve a woman like Clara Oswald he would never know. “I love you,” she said in a stream of Gallifreyan. 

 

“I love you too,” he replied. 

 

_____________

 

Rassilon was living on a planet in the middle of the crack in time Clara Oswald made, now it was slowly healing trapping himself perhaps forever in that tear of time. His men were working on opening the crack long enough to fly their TARDISES straight through it. Romana was kept prisoner, in chains she had a voice of her own. No one could make Romana silent no matter how much Rassilon’s men tried. 

 

Rassilon kept her in his TARDIS in the anti- gravity room, she sat in mid air meditating it seemed. She was humming a Gallifreyan song. Rassilon had put earplugs in because she had done it to annoy him. “You have no right to sing that song”.

 

 Romana feigned a fake curiosity. “Why not?”

 

“You’ve lost your rights to a Time Lady. You’ve betrayed me. What makes you support the Doctor? He has broken every rule Gallifreyans have standed by”. 

“The Doctor wouldn’t make Gallifreyan a graveyard, he would make it a happy place with the woman you loved. He will bring love and liveliness, while you have brought death and chaos in your reign,” she argued. 

 

Rassilon closed the door behind him as Romana waited for one day when the Doctor and Clara would come and the universe would be safe again. 


	20. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments XD
> 
> My followers have spoken my arranged marriage au "The Heart of Ice" is coming up shortly after this fic.

 

 Clara didn’t know how to tell him the next day, she had just found out this morning,the TARDIS telling her the good news telepathically. Clara woke up as she always did: next him. The thing was Clara wasn’t sure how exactly she had gotten pregnant, they had always been careful, always having protection until some days when both of them are reckless. 

 

     When getting up she pulled the sheet from her bed not wanting to wake him she saw him turn on his side, his snoring loud and clear. She remembered what he had told her last night. 

 

_ “I’ve haven’t really slept before we starting sleeping in the same bed,” the Doctor said putting the book he was reading on the side.  _

  
  


_ “I always wondered if Time Lord needed sleep,” Clara wondered snuggling closer to him.  _

 

_ “We don’t,” he explained. “it’s not in our biology” _

 

She watched for a few minutes before she hopped into the shower. She was pregnant, the thought just had hit her. She was going to be a mother, and the thought of it warmed her heart. As she turned the water on she put the blue towel on the hook and stepped inside her bath. It took a while to get used to the hot water but she had relaxed into it as she heard a knock on the door. The Doctor appeared stark naked wearing nothing but a towel. 

 

Clara burst out laughing. “Wanna join me?”

 

    He didn’t need to answer he was already in the water moving her into his lap. Clara gasped at the feeling of his hardness teasing her entrance. “Oh you feel good”. She had felt tense from last night and the water had relaxed her muscles, and the feeling of his strong hands lifting her up against him felt even better. She wrapped her arms around him as she said his name coming to her climax. She rested her head against him and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

 

“Doctor, I need to tell you something,” she said removing his hands from her left breast, her nipple hard from the heat of the water. 

 

“Shut up for a minute,” he said with dark eyes lifting her left breast to his mouth. Oh Gods that felt good, that wasn’t fair. Was he biting? How did he know that felt good? It felt like a dance, he knew every sensitive part that made her knees go weak. 

 

“It’s important,” she gasped, smoothing his unkempt curls keeping him there. There eyes met, as she saw his eyes were filled not only lust but love too. 

She couldn’t talk anymore she allowed him to carry her to the bed and make love to her.

_______________

 

    Clara went up the steps to the console room, her Doctor was leaning against the console watching her with a huge smile. “What?” she asked. 

 

“You,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

 

   She laughed as she took his hand and saw the TARDIS lights go. “Where are we going?”

 

“Do you want to see the Beatles in concert for free? Or see Ingrid Michaelson? You like her don’t you?

 

“You’re surprisingly cheery,” she remarked. 

 

“You’ve got that look in your eyes,” he said pointing to them. “I know you have something to tell me”.

 

   Defeated she took his hands as they went around her waist as her own hands went around his neck. “What I’m about to say- please promise me you’ll take it in with an open mind”.

 

   He nodded. “I’m pregnant,” she stated simply. 

 

       The shock had settled, he expected it. A huge smile came to his face as he lifted Clara off the ground and placed on the console as he wrapped her legs around himself and began kissing her. The shock of his lips on hers settled as she began to return the kiss. He stopped to look at her and said. “You’re- we- you- I’m ha!”

 

“It seems you are at lost for words,” she breathed, her breathing uneven from the kiss. 

 

He looked at her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. “How was that kiss?”.

 

“Fantastic,” she beamed. 

 

   He kissed her again forgetting that time exists. 

 

____________

 

With the advancement of technology the Doctor was able to read the sex of the baby. When they found out the screen read the sign for female he was happy but he was also sad because he knew that Ashildr was going to be born. 

 

“Doctor? Is it a girl or boy?”

 

“It’s a girl,” he said quietly. 

 

       “Then why are you so upset?” she asked. It was not until it dawned on her that she was going to have Ashildr. She got off the hospital bed and walked towards him she hugged him He buried his face into her neck muffling the quiet sobs he let out. 

 

“She’s not dead you know,” Clara whispered, “she's right here with us”.

 

“I know,” he replied. 

 

With a child growing inside of her, Clara knew that whatever happened they had to give Ashildr up in some way. Giving up a child she hardly knew was going to be the hardest thing she would have ever have to do. The it dawned on her that Ashildr was human. 

 

“Doctor...if we’re both Time Lords then how is Ashildr human?”

 

    He looked at her and then Clara saw the confusion written on his face. “Wait it does make sense. You might still a bit human like Ashildr was a little bit alien. Remember those drawings she did of the Mire? That’s because she’s part alien from us”.

 

“Uh.. that does make sense,” Clara agreed. 

 

“How is the morning sickness?”

 

Clara turned green as she covered her mouth to prevent the puke from coming out of her mouth. He took her hand as she puked on his shoes before she could make it to the bathroom. The Doctor smirked, the mask of annoyance was clear on his face and got down to her level. “Oh god that didn’t taste good”. Her voice felt sore, like when she got a sore throat

 

“Salt will help,” he said getting it from the bathroom. 

 

As she drank it her voice cleared up and she able to speak clearly. “Oh thank you this feels better”.

 

He brushed the residue of puke off her mouth and smiled at her. “You know what would make me feel better?”.

 

He smirked and said “Just get the puke off your face first”.

 

 As morning sickness bothered her stomach she lied down in their bed as the Doctor began to play a song he had been writing for her. The words and the music calmed her. 

 

_ I love you _

 

_       I’m sorry I didn’t have the best timing.  _

 

_      But I’m here now and I never felt love like this before.  _

 

_     I love you throughout time and space.  _

 

Clara smiled at him as she fell asleep on his lap. He saw the exhaustion wash over, she was carrying his child. He hadn’t been thinking about children since the Time War. Remembering the grief of losing all his family now he had found them again and now they could meet his new daughter, but somehow in someway they gave Ashildr up because of the future that was meant for her with a human father. 

 

Maybe somehow he can create an alternate timeline just like he did with Clara’s death. The universe would still have a say in Ashildr’s fate and Clara’s death but in another timeline. He waited until Clara was asleep until he could go to the console room. 

 

If only he could remember how to do it and then cursed himself for not paying attention in class. He pressed the brake and landed the TARDIS on earth, and for once in a blue moon he put the engine on silent mode. He pressed a few coordinates and freezed their child. He hoped that Clara would understand what he had to do. 

 

He went back in time to see Ashildr when she was a baby. She had the most beautiful brown eyes...Clara’s eyes. He saw him and Clara hand over Ashildr to a young Ignor and a young woman beside him. The Doctor waited until his future self and Clara left until he froze that moment in time. He kept doing that throughout Ashildr’s timeline right up until her death. 

 

As the Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS he saw Clara standing tapping her foot with crossed arms. Her eyebrows were arching defining her anger. “Doctor..”.

 

“I had too-for us and for Ashildr,” he explained.

 

“You froze our baby inside me without telling me?! You changed my body? Could that be more idiotic?” she half yelled. 

 

“I did it for you! For Ashildr to make sure that she has a different future! To make sure she doesn’t turn into a murder! You saw what she did. Think of how many lives I’ve saved!”.

 

“What about me?” she raged.

 

“You think you are more important than the million of lives I’ve just saved?”

 

‘No that’s not what I meant-”

 

       “Ashildr is a fixed point in time I created a universe where the universe doesn’t depend on her!”

“You made Ashildr immortal just like you did with me she made a crack in time! I forgive you for that but what you did to our child- for betting her life! You never know she’s going to be different if she stays with us! I can’t believe you would do that to me!”.

 

He put her hands on her shoulder and then her face cupping her right cheek. “Clara, I did  _ it for you _ . If I didn’t freeze her while she’s still in you then I wouldn’t be able to make the timeline”.

 

She pointed at him, her face flushed with anger her face was practically red. “You...unfreeze...our...child…...right….now”.

 

He pressed a few coordinates when Clara came to slap him. “I want to go back home to England”.

 

       His grin disappeared and a sad frown appeared on his face. A frown that Clara almost had pity for. 

 

“Clara-”

 

“I’ll raise our child on my own,” she said firmly. 

 

As the TARDIS landed  the Doctor was in his room as the TARDIS opened the doors Clara dragged her suitcase down the street as the TARDIS closed it’s door. 

 

______________________

 

Gran rubbed Clara’s back as she had a bite of an oatmeal cookie. Clara was wearing one her large big sweaters with holes in it.  She had never been this hungry, cravings that she had never before. She hated oatmeal and here she was eating it as if it was the last food on the planet. Her Gran did her best to understand. 

She missed him of course she did, it wasn’t easy getting over a man she had spent the last five hundred years yearning for. She missed his arms, and those ridiculous plaid pants and that sexy red velvet coat that she loved. Every time she fell asleep she imagined his arms around her rubbing her stomach right where the baby was growing inside her. 

 

The she realized that Ashildr would grow up without a father. 

 

“You did the right thing,” Gran said. 

 

“I didn’t. He’s flying off in space somewhere and not with me. He wouldn’t come looking for me. He’s respecting my space,” Clara replied. 

 

“He should, he’s a jerk,” Gran argued.

 

        “I still can’t believe I’m eating oatmeal cookies,” Clara said putting the oatmeal cookies aside. “I think I’m going to bed”.

As Clara made her way to bed she thought about going back to school again and teaching and thinking about all the explaining she had to do. She threw a large duvet cover over herself. “I miss you,” she whispered. “And I love you”.

 

“I love you too,” she imagined him saying.

 

__________________________________

 

Clara managed to go back to Coal Hill High School where she went to the principal’s office. She was nervous, how was she going to explain where she had been this year? She smiled at Mr.Geller and waved at him. “Hi”.

 

“Miss Oswald,” he said surprised.

 

“Hi Mr.Geller, listen I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I’ve been out for a couple of months,” she explained awkwardly. “It’s because I’ve been travelling with a middle age man who I’ve been in love with for the past three years and I’m having his child and we have been travelling arounding in life threatening  adventures. I’m also living in an alternate universe to hide from President Rassilon of Gallfirey”.

 

“Uh what? Miss Oswald are you okay? Do you need help?”

 

“No,” Clara laughed awkwardly. “I was only joking. Uh..can I have my job back?”.

 

“Of course you can,” Mr.Geller said holding out his hand to shake. “Welcome back aboard Miss Oswald”.

 

Clara shook his hand as she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Then she realized she was pregnant and she would have to take maternity leave. All of her life was falling apart because she was just pregnant, maybe she would take the maternity leave later. 

 

“Thank you Mr.Geller,” she said. 

  
  


“Can you start tomorrow?” he asked. 

 

She nodded as she left the room she was starting to get cravings for fruit she got some on the way home and ate half of it on the way home. As she made her way home she ate strawberries and thought about Ashildr growing inside of her.  She can’t believe how a sweet little girl became such an unfeeling woman, then she thought about the alternate timeline. Where she and the Doctor could be happy with Ashildr.

 

As she went home it began to rain, then she heard that familiar sound of the TARDIS appeared outside. Her heart sunk and she swore she felt Ashildr squirm inside her.

 

Clara walked to her door and opened it. There was the Doctor saturated in rain at her doorstep. “Clara..”

 

      She pulled him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, a free hand supported her neck as it made Clara forget that she was angry with him in the first place. She pushed him back and said: “No I can’t be weaK. I still can’t forgive you let’s try  and talk”.

 

“Yeah, being wet from the rain is definitely more romantic in movies,” he remarked.

 

     “Just change into dry clothes and come and sit down,” she said. 

  
  


 As soon as the Doctor changed into dry clothes he saw Clara’s grades for her students piled in her bedroom. This is what was happening Clara was moving on from him. Clara was in her pajamas, with brown hair tied into a bun she put a hand to her stomach where there was a small baby growing inside her. His baby and the thought of having Clara carrying his child inside her made his heart swell. 

 

“Clara...I’m really sorry. I was thinking about you and me together in the future. I want you- all of you always. I don’t want to screw this up Clara, I don’t want to fuck this up. Clara, I love you”.

 

He was down on his knees holding her to him. “Oh Doctor”.

 

“Clara, oh Gods please I’m on my knees…”

 

        He was on his knees and it made her weak. “I love you too, but you had hurt me in a way I never thought possible. You forget I’m a Time Lord too. I know the risks you took. I could have lost  _ my  _ child.  _ Your _ child”.

  
  


“Please Clara, I’ll never do something like that again. Whatever i did I only ever thought of you,” he begged. 

 

Clara slapped her hands on the couch in defeat. “Get up off your knees don’t be ridiculous”.

 

He sat on the couch beside her as she began to kiss him. He moaned as he pins her arms to the sofa and began to kiss her neck. Oh that was her weak spot, she wrapped her legs around him and she moaned. No she still didn’t forgive him. 

 

“No stop,” she said as she up from beneath him. “I still can’t forgive you. I thought you would never hurt me that way”.

 

“Don’t leave me. I can’t be without you,” he begged. 

 

 His eyes were tearing and God she didn’t want to make him cry. “We’ll talk about it in the morning,” she suggested. 

 

“Yeah,” he agreed. 

 

________________________________

 

Clara let him sleep in the guest bedroom and gave him a big white t-shirt to sleep in as he insisted on wearing his plaid pants to bed as he did every night. Clara slept in her own bedroom and for once it felt strange not having his arms around her in the middle of the night that usually help her sleep. 

 

He couldn’t fall asleep without her. His eyes were wide awake thinking about her in the next room. He had done a horrible thing and he knew that he risked their child and her chances of miscarriage. He hoped that Ashildr would be alright, and their future children would be safe. 

 

      Clara rolled over to her side and felt a kick. Oh wait that was too soon, she wasn’t supposed to be this many months in. She felt a squirm inside her and began to make her way out of bed. She turned on the light to see that she was twice the size as she was this morning. 

 

_ “Hi mommy,” she heard a little  girl’s voice say inside her head.  _

 

“Hello?” she said to the empty air. 

 

_ “Mommy! It’s me! Ashildr. Your daughter,” Ashildr replied. “This is how Time Lord babies work”. _

 

Clara opened her bedroom door to the guest bedroom. “Doctor?” she asked in a half whisper. “Are you awake?”

  
  


“Clara?” he asked. 

 

“What’s happening to me?”

  
  


“Have you swallowed a planet?” he asked. 

 

“This,” she said with an accusing finger. “is not the time to make jokes”.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Our daughter talked to me in my mind and told me this is how Gallifreyan pregnancies goes,” she explained.

 

“I didn’t know that your pregnancy would be like this,” he replied. 

 

“Well it happened..,” she said firmly. “so fix it”.


	21. Dinner With the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 1\. So Clara's pregnancy- on Gallifrey a pregnancy is nine days which equals nine months. 
> 
> 2\. Clara was conceived three days before she found out she was pregnant, as it does take awhile for the sperm to meet the egg. That does not mean Clara has been pregnant for three months in Gallifreyan years. Clara will give birth in chapter 29.
> 
> 3\. Please leave me a comment ;) I love hearing from you!

 

The Doctor got out of bed and said angrily: “What do you expect me to do? Make you stop being pregnant?”.

 

This is what pregnancy must be like endless months of arguing of what to name the baby, choosing good names and bad names.

  


 She put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot. “No. I just I never had a Gallifreyan child before so I figured _my boyfriend_ would help”.

  


“We should stop arguing,” he suggested. “it’s not helping the situation”.

  


“Alright,” she agreed. “So how is it possible that overnight I became one month pregnant?”

 

“Well Gallifreyan pregnancies last three days, you’ve been pregnant for three days, but my sperm proably didn’t fertilize the egg until yesterday,” he explained.

 

As he got out of bed he followed Clara outside the room. He knelt down in front of her and placed his head where the child was. Clara held him there, running her fingers into his curls. Maybe she could learn to forgive him, he after all was thinking about their future. In just six more days she would have Ashildr in her arms.

 

“Doctor, if you froze the timeline where Ashildr becomes immortal then what will happen to her in this timeline? I’m a Time Lady now shouldn’t she be a Time Lady too?”.

“No,” he argued playing with his scruff on his chin. “it’s possible that she was still conceived while you were human”.

 

Clara blinked trying to wrap her mind around the situation. “But-how-I mean we didn’t really sleep together since almost three months ago when I had the surgery”.

 

“But we fooled around a bit,” he admitted shyly.

 

    Her eyes glistened smoothing the fabric of her pajamas over her stomach where the baby lied growing and maturing. “I’m going to have to watch my child grow up human while I remain immortal?! How is that fair?!” she screamed.

 

“It’s not..” he agreed pulling her close, she allowed him to hold her. He parted her hair to the side and kissed the exposed skin of her neck. “it’s not”. He repeated it like a mantra, smoothing her back hoping to calm her. He took out the Mire repair kit and held it out in his palm, in the ocean on his pocket was the ring that came with a question, but not yet.

 

“The repair kit?” Clara half yelled. “But you know what happened to her the last time you made her immortal”.

 

“I know but it’s possible….if she has her dad’s memory she might be able to remember her whole life this time. I’ve programmed it to make sure she remembers us,” he explained.

 

Clara took the repair kit in her palm and squeezed it. “I’ll think about it,” she said, avoiding his gaze.

 

“Good, but it’s your choice this time”.

 

       Clara couldn’t stay mad at him, it was impossible to hate him will all the love she had in his hearts. She ran to him as her legs wrapped around his waist. He supported her with his arms as she began to kiss every part of his face that was reachable to her. “Something I said?” he asked, confused obviously.

 

She met his gaze and smiled sadly. “Well, what you’re doing for our child, for me and for our future- you risked me and I know that fixing time has risks- but you gave us a future with Ashildr. For Ashildr. I love you, Doctor- whatever you want to call yourself. I’m in love with you”.

 

“I have always been in love with you Clara,” he replied.

  She put a strand of hair behind her ear to get a better look at him. “Show me,” she said through the darkness.

 

“Clara, it’s not good for the baby,” he argued, his voice hoarse with desire.

 

“I have a little protective shield against her, it’s what Gallifreyan mothers do to protect their young. You won’t hurt us,” she explained.

 

He smiled at her, as his hearts swelled again. Was it possible to love this woman even more? He reached for her lips as they both fell in the sea of bed sheets. She took off his shirt in one move and began to undo her pajama shirt. She digged the soles if her feets into his sides. She reached inside his pants and stroked him as he groaned she whispered: “I missed you”.

 

“Oh Gods Clara, I’ve wanted you so badly for so long,” he groaned as she continued stroking his length he took off his pants and discards Clara’s pajama bottoms.

 

As he lowered himself inside her she winced digging her nails into his back. Stiffening The Doctor looked at her. “Did I hurt you?”

 

    “Oh shut up,” she demanded taking off his Beatles pajama shirt. “I’m fine”.

 

       “You’re such a control freak,” he laughed.

 

  He turned her over so that she was on top of him, placing her hands on his chest she began to thrust slowly and then faster. He took control of her hips matching his need with hers, she was so close to coming for release but not yet, the control freak inside her fought for control to let him find his release. He met her eye level, meeting his blue eyes she fell into an ocean of devotion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she bit her lip to keep from screaming his name he helped her climax first. Oh God he wasn’t making this easier.

 

“Kiss my breasts,” she ordered.

 

       He laughs at her as she caressed his face giving him a sloppy kiss as she moaned into his mouth. He obliges happily, sucking on her hardened nipples he took the left one in his mouth and strokes it. She released a moan as he grazed each nipple with his thumb and then replacing his fingers with her mouth. Oh that felt good. Clara felt like they were mapping and marking each other. Saying to each other quietly “You are mine and only mine”.

 

Telepathically they were connected, Clara could hear every one of his thoughts, every one of his desires, that spoke to her like ghosts. “You are mine,” he said into her neck nibbling a little bit but not enough to leave marks. “and only mine”.

 

“No one else's,” she hissed through her screams.

 

“Come with me, my darling,” he said as Clara fell backwards on the bed, the light from the door allowing him to see her face. Her legs were still elevated and wrapped around his waist. The Doctor kept her there as he dared to move forward in her entrance. She winced again and smiled weakly at him.

 

      He released her legs as he came down to meet her face with one finger reaching down he found her entrance. She scratched his back as he continued softly, the Doctor gingerly put another finger.

 

“Doctor, oh please don’t stop”

 

“My sweet darling Clara,” he whispered finally as both of them came together.

  


oOo

 

Clara laughed as she pulled the cover over them, he put an arm around her and placed a kiss in her hair. Their sweaty bodies were sticking and wet, and oh it felt good to have him next to her again. She missed the warmth of their bodies together, and his kisses that were so gingerly placed on her skin.

 

“I love you,” he said.

 

“I love you too,” she said meeting his loving gaze.

 

“Clara, you know you can’t stay here-”

 

“Shhh,” she interrupted. She kissed him softly before talking again. “please don’t say anything”.

 

It took a few minutes of teasing and kissing before they could both talk again.

 

“You were amazing!”

      He laughed hysterically trying to bite on his lip so she wouldn’t slap him again.

 

“And you learned some new moves!”.

 

“Well,” he chuckled and then added shyly. “the TARDIS taught me most of them”.

 

“The TARDIS?” she asked in disbelief.

 

     He nodded in reassurance as then turned on his side so they saw each other face to face. “Clara, I’m not asking you now, but when this is all over and we have Ashildr, would you consider living with me on Gallifrey?”.

 

She looked down on the space between them as happy tears began to form on her cheeks. She wiped them as she saw the worried look on his face she finally answered him. “Of course, Doctor. Wherever you’ll be I’ll be,” she kissed him then her smile broad and wide.

 

“And maybe one day you could possibly be queen of the universe,” he said with a shy smile.

 

Now she was top of him, pinning his arms they both fell into the sheets.

     

  


_____________________

Clara had cancelled on going back to school waking up near late morning, she had emailed the principal to explain that she was pregnant and couldn’t come back to school. The Doctor came behind her and placed a kiss on her head. “I’ve written to the principal, saying that I cannot come because I’m pregnant”.

 

“Well.. that will explain the hormonal outbursts,” he scoffed.

 

  She gave him a sharp look, as he turned away making a bit of coffee. “My muscles are sore and aching from carrying around this child inside of me”.

 

“I know some techniques to heal the pain,” he said as she nodded taking his hand to her neck where it hurt the most. “Being on the computer is not good for your neck either, come in the living room and let me take care of you”.

 

 As she sat on the floor he sat behind her working his hands where her muscles felt the most sore. “I’m sore from last night,” she laughed.

 

“Did I hurt the baby?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“No,” she assured him with a smile, rubbing her belly. “she told me this morning”.

 

“I admit, I was afraid that this pregnancy was going to be more human for you-”.

 

Clara raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, his arms hanging loose around her neck. “More _human_?”.

 

“I just mean- well it’s just that I had my doubts of your transition into a Time Lady, that our children will be more human than Time Lord”.

 

“Maybe the next child will be a Time Lord,” she suggested.

 

“Our _next_ child?” he repeated, trying to hide his smile

 

“Definitely,” she promised.

 

  She could practically hear him smile, she got up from off the floor as her but got sore from sitting, she nestled into his hug.

 

____________

Clara called her parents and her Gran to come over to dinner to formally meet the Doctor. She told him later that evening that he should change into a nice t-shirt. He protested, but she brought out his red velvet coat to make him wear, reluctantly he accepted.

 

Clara poured glasses of wine as she began to stir the pasta, she had horrible cooking skills she at least hoped that she would at least cook a perfect meal tonight. The Doctor of course, helped her know what time was good to put the pasta in the water and how to roast slices of zucchini.

 

“Do you think it’ll at least be editable?” Clara asked him as he tried the pasta.

 

“Yep, perfect,” he agreed wiping the marinara sauce from his mouth.

 

“Good,” she said with a sigh of relief.

 

    She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, looking up at him she barely reached his neck. “Thank you for going through with this”.

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

 

“I hope they come,” she mused. “It’s raining and Linda hates rain”.

 

“Oh I remember you telling me about her and her negative comments,” he said.

 

     Clara kissed him again before hugging him and slapping him playfully on the butt. He pulled on her arms until she was trapped with his arms, he began kissing her neck and then nibbling on her earlobe, she gasped in pleasure until he pushed her up against the refrigerator door wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

“Make it quick,” she begged.

 

     He lifted her dressed as she undid his belt thrusting quickly as she grabbed the door handle for support. “Fuck yes,” she whimpered. The thrusts became more intense and less coordinated. Oh it felt just like last night, passionate and warm. The Doctor reached for her leg to satisfy his needs until the knock on the door stopped them.

 

“Fuck,” they both said in unison.

 

      As Clara straightened her hair and dress she fixed her lipstick and opened the door. “Hi Dad,” Clara greeted him with a hug. “Linda and Gran, come on in”.

 

The Doctor greeted them also, Gran, who was more forgiving had given him a warm hug. “Oooh you look so handsome in that velvet coat”.

 

“Or these are hologram clothes and I’m actually naked underneath,” the Doctor joked.

 

Dave Oswald raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “From what?”.

   Dave and the Doctor stared at each other, the air obviously awkward, Clara had lead them all in the dining room for wine. Of course she didn’t have any herself, but watched as her family pinpointed every flaw in her relationship with the Doctor. “You are the one who got her pregnant! Do you have any intention of marrying my daughter?” Dave bellowed.

 

“Of course I do!” the Doctor bellowed back.

 

“Then do it! Propose to her right here and now!”

 

“Dad!” Clara yelled.

 

   Dave turned to his daughter with an accusing finger. “No, you listen Clara, everything you’ve ever told us it seems like all you ever do is risk your life for him! You’ve died and he has risked the life of your child! And now you’ve become an alien for him! This has got to end”.

 

“Dad, I’m thirty years old, I can make my own decisions!” Clara raged. “And the only reason I became immortal was because he’s immortal too and now we have the rest of eternity with him! He risked me and our child yes! But to make sure we have a future with our child! I love this man and if any of you have a trouble with that leave!”.

 

Dave and Linda left but Gran stayed. “I have no problem with you,” Gran said to the Doctor. “And neither with you Clara. Just make your eternity together the best of it. I should leave your lovebirds”.

 

Clara thanked her Gran and hugged her goodbye. With a close of a door Clara sighed and began to cry. He held her to him as she cried. “Everyone left,” she said through tears.

 

“I won’t,” he promised.

 

“Stay with me,” she whispered.

 

“Always,” he promised.

 

__________________

 

Clara smoothed the fabric on her belly where Ashildr was growing and looked at the full moon. The Doctor had come from behind her and placed his hands on hers. With his head resting on her shoulder she began to cry again. “I’ve lost my family because of you,” she said.

 

“You haven’t lost them,” he promised her. “They’ll come back”.

 

“Ashildr kicked today,” she said randomly changing the subject.

 

“I felt it,” he smiled.

 

   She met his gaze in the moonlight, outline the darkness. “Do you mean what you said before. That you want to marry me one day?”.

 

“Yes,” he admitted. “one day”.

 

 

“One day,” she repeated.

 

   One day, when they fight for Gallifrey, when they win the war they’ll come back the long way round. One day she’ll rule at his side on Gallifrey and make it a better place. She loved him, and they had a future to look forward to together.

 

“Goodnight my love,” he whispered after giving her a kiss on the cheek and they were in their room.

 

“Goodnight my Doctor,” she said through the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all I hope you enjoy :D

 

 

He made breakfast after hearing her cravings about bacon, oatmeal cookies and pancakes with strawberries. She said these cravings in her sleep at six in the morning, and when the Doctor heard them he went into the kitchen. 

 

  The TARDIS had provided him with plenty of food to make Clara happy. As the Doctor made breakfast wearing nothing but his question mark underpants and Beatles t-shirt Clara had bed hair. This being now her third day in her pregnancy she looked three months pregnant. This pregnancy wasn’t easy for her she had thrown up in the morning again and her taste buds were craving for something sweet. 

“Hi sleepy head,” he greeted. 

“I smell bacon and pancakes,” she said with a smile. As the Doctor resumed flipping the pancakes, Clara hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head on his shoulder blade. “and good morning to you too”.

 

“How is the little one?”.

 

   Clara sat at the table stuffing bacon into her mouth, as he smiled at her. She had never looked so adorable with her full mouth, she smiled t him as he prepared a plate of pancakes for himself. 

“Ooof,” she complained. “it’s like having cramps all over again, or at least it feels like it. Nasty little thing, kicking the wall of my uterus”.

 

“As much as I enjoy being domestic with you,” he started searching her eyes for a protest. “we have to go back to the TARDIS. Rassilon is in my mind, in all of the Time Lords minds. He’s trying to rip open the crack in time, that you healed. If don’t stop him who knows who he’s going to do to all of creation. He’s threatening the fabric of time, and we have to go back and make sure our friends are safe. All of those refugee Time Lords will be dead if we don’t go back and then there won’t be a Gallifrey to save”.

 

“Can’t they regenerate?” she asked now understanding the situation. 

 

“No, Rassilon has become too powerful, he could change their whole chemical composition if he wanted to. We have to go back”.

 

“Alright,” she agreed. “I want a better world for Ashildr. I’ll come”.

 

His smile widened, how did he end up s lucky to have a woman like this? To have and to hold. He sat on her side of the table to give her a hug. He kissed  her forehead and gingerly pulled her by the arm to bring her closer. His Clara, the one he loved would be coming home with him. 

 

Clara packed her bags as she took one last look around the apartment before going back into the TARDIS. She suddenly felt at home being with the TARDIS. Leaving her apartment felt like a wave of relief, she didn’t feel homesick with it, it had too many memories of the past and now she was going to have a better future. 

 

Putting her belonging in their room she had the sudden need for another adventure, or at least she longed for one. Being pregnant certainly had it’s limits she looked forward to running again and being free. She suddenly remembered that soon no more Reapers or Time Lords would be chasing after her, no more raven. Just a blank slate of the future. 

 

As she went back into the console room she looked at the monitor: Rassilon in his TARDIS with Romana is chains being dragged. The Doctor was yelling at Rassilon, anger had flushed his face, Clara knew that look she had run up beside him and pressed the end call button on the monitor. 

 

“Clara, he had threatened our child, our future. It’s not fair! No one listens!”

“Nobody said it was fair, but you can’t fight fire with fire, if you do you’re just going to get a bigger fire. Fight fire with water, we’ll find a way but not like this”.

 

The Doctor reached for the hand that was on his cheek and took it down, he nodded in agreement and pressed a few coordinates. He had a dark look in his eyes that spelled danger. “Doctor, what are you doing?”

 

“Saving Romana, because I’m the Doctor and that’s what I do. I’m going to save her,” he explained at the lever went down the TARDIS lights lit up and went off in the vortex. 

 

As the TARDIS landed on Gallifrey, it’s smoky skies were unfamiliar, the usual blood red orange was now black with smoke. The usual twin suns that would shine brightly were now replaced by black clouds. Clara didn’t want to say anything, she knew how upset he already was. He had taken out his sonic screwdriver and programmed it to find Rassilon. He knew Rassilon could tap into his mind and know every motive and he made sure that Rassilon knew he would reign hell on Rassilon, destroying everything he loved.

  
The Doctor took Clara’s hand protectively as they followed the signal to   the tower where Rassilon was hiding. Clara sent a telepathic message to Romana to tell her they were coming.   
  
o0o  
  
Romana got Clara’s message as she landed her feet on the floor she stood silently waiting for Rassilon. As she waited she hid her sonic screwdriver behind her. She followed the Lord President as she took her opportunity to  punch him in the face.   
  
“That was for my family you ass,” she said as Rassilon grunted as he fell unconscious.   
  
Romana met Clara near the exit, Clara had greeted her with a hug and so did the Doctor.   
  
“You’re getting better at not abandoning people Doctor,” Romana teased.   
  
“Well, I have someone to help me through,” he replied giving a smile to Clara.   
  
“Stop being disgustingly adorable for a minute,” Romana said try to turn her head away. “Rassilon is unconscious now we have time before he wakes up”.

 

“Not yet,” the Doctor argued. “there might be still refugee Time Lords that are tortured because of him we can’t leave without them”.

 

“It’s too dangerous Doctor, you have a price on your head,” Romana countered. 

   The Doctor seemed surprised and of course oblivious. “For what?”.

 

“Well let’s see,” Romana replied sarcastically. “you’ve broken every Gallifreyan law, you’ve interfered in the lives of others, fallen with love with a human and have made her immortal without permission”.

 

The Doctor chuckled awkwardly and smiled looking down at the carpet. “Well we’re here to save them, because I’m the Doctor and that is what I do”.

 

“There is no use in arguing with you,” Romana said in defeat you might as well save them. 

 

    Clara saw a young woman, around her age running towards them, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes and looked very much like Romana. Romana hugged the young girl and then gave her a firm finger. “What are you doing here?”.

 

“Coming to save you!” the woman replied. 

 

        “Doctor,” Romana said turning towards him. “this is my daughter, Elphina, also a Time Lady”.

 

Elphina shook the Doctor’s hand and Clara’s. “It’s always a pleasure to meet you Doctor”.

 

“Are you here to help?” Clara asked. 

 

“Yes,” she replied. 

 

 As the four of them walked down the orange and red halls together, Elphina lead the way to the cellar where all the refugee Time Lords were kept. Clara and Elphina grabbed the keys and freed them. In the midst of all the action the Doctor pulled Clara aside and told her to wait in the TARDIS. She had no time to argue with him in the commotion of Rassilon’s army coming through the doors with guns. 

Clara’s hearts raced as she tried to carry herself and her child to safety. The Doctor had found her and took her hand calling the TARDIS with the key. “I don’t want to leave you,” she argued. 

 

“You might have too,” he argued. 

 

    She took his hands in her own and traced his wrinkles and his cheekbones. She kissed him quickly between tears as they pulled each other into a hug. His mouth was placed in her neck, placing a quick kiss there before placing one on her mouth. Their lips teased each other as Clara raised her hand to his cheek. He kissed her palm and she began to cry again. 

 

“Don’t cry,” he begged. “smile for me”.

 

“How can I smile?” she asked. 

 

“I love you,” he said perhaps one last time. 

 

“I love you too,” she replied. “if you don’t survive, I’ll fucking kill you myself”.

    He gave a mock salute and said: “Yes boss”

 

As Clara went through the doors of the TARDIS, she still held his hand as the TARDIS closed on them separating them. Clara waited in their room for him to come back, even if he doesn’t. 

 

OOO

 

The Doctor lead his friends through the commotion, he ran outside along the orange sand, he looked up to see Rassilon and Regnus standing side by side as their armies marched along the sand. The Doctor’s hearts filled with anger, the Immortals said they would help him and then all the crap Clara and him had to go through to get to where they are now. 

 

  Romana touched his arm and gave him a warning look.  _ Don’t be a warrior. Be a Doctor.  _ The Doctor nodded as they continued to walk. The Doctor didn’t fight, no but his friends did. He made his way to the top of the tower where Regnus was.  “Doctor,” Regnus greeted. 

 

“Regnus,” he replied. 

 

 There was no friendliness in his voice, no Doctor just the warrior. He pushed Regnus up against the glass window as he pressed his arm against Regnus’s chest blocking the airway in his lungs. Regnus turned purple from lack of air and pointed to his enemy’s arm to substitute words. 

 

“Yes, I know I’m choking you, “ the Doctor said in annoyance. “I’ll let you go if you only tell me why you betrayed me and Clara”.

 

Regnus nodded through the choking as the Doctor let him go. Regnus gestured toward a seat to which the Doctor took with reluctance in case there were any guns or any soldiers that would come out of any corners. 

 

“Regnus, tell me why”.

 

     The Doctor’s companion sat in his seat, shifting awkwardly. “Rassilon offered me to make me a Time Lord”.

 

The Doctor scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Everyone is the same, you offer someone immortality and they change instantly. Immortality changes you just as it changed me”.

 

“You don’t understand, my family is gone, Doctor,” Regnus explained. “My immortality is all I have left. My daughters and sons all of them are gone. I am truly sorry that I betrayed you and Clara, but I have found out about the rules you broke but I realized why you did what you have done for Clara and the universe. I suppose I’m saying that I support you”.

 

The Doctor gave Regnus a smirk. “But your umm armies?”.

 

“My kind has betrayed me,” Regnus explained.

 

“How about you convince them to fight against Rassilon?” the Doctor suggested. 

 

“I think I like how you think,” Regnus replied. 

 

Regnus’s speech failed but continued to fight against his own kind to keep the Doctor safe. As the armies had moved through Gallifrey Clara kept her child safe. As Ashildr grew inside her she hardly had enough energy to get up. She hated it, the feeling of not running towards danger, with the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She felt useless and alone. 

 

The TARDIS kept her occupied with movies and snacks and a monitor to check on the Doctor. She was nervous for him, nervous that he wasn’t going to make it back home. 

 

When the Cloister bells went off Clara was starting to get worried. The small monitor showed soldiers dressed in blue, and she knew they were the Immortals. She tried to get up off out of bed, and then her back ached as she fell to the ground she held her belly and grunted towards the door. She could hardly made it to the door, the only thing she heard as she fell unconscious was the sound of footsteps marching towards her door. 

 

“We found Clara,” one of the soldiers said to the other. 

 

“She’s pregnant she seems, we need to move her to the ship,” the other one replied. 

 

     As they carried her to what felt like a gurney to Clara she mumbled the Doctor’s name and didn’t have enough energy to send a telepathic message. “Doctor,” she whispered.

 

    One of the men attended towards her needs as she heard him saw she was growing pale and another said one of her hearts wasn’t working. She felt the wave of worrying for Ashildr and also for the Doctor. 

 

___________________

 

   The Doctor made his way to take the refugee Time Lords and Time Ladies to the TARDIS. His first hope was saying Clara again, making her laugh and telling her how he escaped and that they wouldn’t have to worry about Rassilon or any other aliens coming after them. They were going to be fine. 

 

“Clara!” he shouted through the TARDIS. 

 

 He checked their room and found no sign of her, she was gone. Romana and her daughter came to say they couldn’t find Clara anywhere throughout the TARDIS. She was gone. 

 

 “Where could she be?” Elphina asked. 

  
  


 “It’s not as if she could move that much,” Romana added.

 

 “No she couldn’t unless someone took her”.

  
  


  As the TARDIS made his way through the vortex he knew he was getting emotional, but this was Clara and he was not going to lose her. “Doctor,” Romana said. “think about what you are doing. Get your sonic screwdriver out of your ass and think clearly. They’ll kill you as soon as you walk out that door”.

 

 The Doctor gave her a sharp look and said “Does it look like I care?”

Clara felt better as soon as she woke up, it felt like a good dream especially when she felt the Doctor’s arms around her. It was a dream but she needed to wake up.


	23. Victory Was Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two need to stop being cute, right? How much we hate our idiots in love.

 Clara woke up in a dark room red lights illuminated the room as she was covered in woolen blankets. A voice came into her head. _"Clara?"_

 

_"Doctor?" she asked._

 

_"Oh Clara, thank God. Where are you?"_

 

_"I'm on a ship a sort of spaceshipy thingy," she explained. "I'm sorry for being so vague, I'm on a ship with the Immortals"._

 

_"Don't worry I'm coming to get you," he assured her. "you and Ashildr will be safe"._

 

_"You promise?" she chuckled worryingly. "I'm going to hold it to you"._

 

_"Ooh I love you so much it feels like my hearts are going to break my rib cage with loving you," he replied sweetly._

 

_"Same here," she replied._

 

  With a promise to fill the Doctor paid a visit to Ashildr. Where she was five hundred years ago when he cursed at her and told her to go to hell, he regretted the way he had treated her. As he watched his past self going back to the TARDIS with his final moments with Clara. As he called Ashildr's names in the shadows.

 

"Doctor," she greeted with her usual cold demeanor.

 

 For once even without his social queue cards he didn't know what to say. How was he to greet his daughter that he never met? As he stepped forward into the light Ashildr could make out the outline of his figure.

 

"Ashildr, I need to talk to you," he started.

 

"Did we already just talk?" she asks.

 

"I'm from the future," he replied.

 

 Ashildr's features softened as she smiled at him her brown eyes widened in realization.

 

"Come on I'm not stupid, I wasn't born yesterday far from it. Brown eyes, brown hair and my eyebrows," explained.

 

   She shifted in her throne uncomfortably as a smile came to her face. He was going to tell her, that he found a way to have to future together all three of them. So he told her he knew she was going to die soon and he would meet Clara minutes before she died. That's all Ashildr ever wanted to hear. She ran into her father's arms as he placed a kiss on her forehead, she shed a few tears. He shushed her sadness, he didn’t want her to cry because of him. From all the enmity between them he didn’t know how to respond. For many years he hadn’t been called Dad, father or Grandad for too many centuries to count. Then he heard it again for the first time in what felt like too long of a lifetime. 

 

“Dad,” she said quietly. 

 

    He broke down too, tears that he had been fighting since he had saw her. As he fell to the ground Ashildr still had her arms wrapped around him. “Daughter,” he said. She kissed his cheek, a touch he welcomed. “how did we give you up?”.

 

  She gave him a teasing smirk. “Isn’t that dangerous to know about the future?”.

 

  “It’s our future,” he reminded her. 

 

  “I was conceived while mom was still human, therefore you were afraid I was going to die earlier than you guys decided to give me up to this couple who couldn’t conceive,” she explained. 

 

  “Ignor,” he realized. “you don’t look very much like him”.

 

    She nodded her head, agreeing with him. “There is one thing I ask of you, when I’m ten you and mom visit me and tell me you’re my real parents. You tell me I’ll see you again in the future but I have to pretend to not know you.   The alternate timeline you created, make sure it happens make me a Time Lady so we have this future together”.

 

   “No,” he said finally letting go of her. “Clara almost died because of that surgery”.

 

  “It worked didn’t it?” she asked with her petulant pout. 

 

  “I’m not risking you,” he argued. “I risked Clara too many times I can’t risk you too”.

  He saw her brown eyes, irresistible to argue to. The same teasing eyes Clara had, though Ashildr was more convincing, seductive and persuasive. “I’ll try, but only when you’re older”.

 

  She got up to his level she was short just like Clara. “If you made that alternate timeline does that mean that this future never happens?”.

 

“No, this future will…I’m afraid follow you. We’ll protect you Clara and I,” he explained. 

 

“Are you afraid I’m going to turn cold-hearted again?” she asked hesitantly. 

 

 He nodded hesitantly as she gave him a small smile. “Now go, save Clara and make sure we have a future”.

 

He smiled that egotistical smile, he was the Doctor again. he made his way back to the TARDIS. Maybe he could take Ashildr with him? One last run before this version of her dies. Second chances were rare and this was perhaps his last time to be a father to her. He offered his hand, halfway into the TARDIS he had that pleading look in his eyes. Ashildr laughed showing her dimples very similar to Clara’s when he asked her to run away with him that Christmas. This was _their_ last day together. She took his hand as she looked around in the TARDIS. 

 

She didn’t say it wasn’t bigger on the inside but just marveled at it with it’s Gallifreyan writings as the lights lit up and the engine groaned into life. This was nothing compared to Clara’s diner, she watched as her father danced around the console feeling like the Doctor again and nothing would stop him. She watched from the side, in the chair next to the other console units. He looked at her, curiosity in his eyes she hugged him, very much like Clara. She was his daughter and he couldn’t be more proud of her. 

 

_“Clara?! Where are you?”_

 

“What is it?” Ashildr asked, obviously worried. “Is she responding?”.

 

“No,” he mumbled quietly. “something is interfering with her telepathic signal”.

 

“Then do something! Be a Doctor!” Ashildr raged. 

 

“How?” he bellowed back. “I don’t know which spaceship they put her on, I don’t know the coordinates and there are no coordinates for one specific human”.

 

“Maybe there is,” she said looked at the telepathic circuits. 

 

    He let himself think of Clara, every smile and every laugh, every kiss and every tear. Every goodbye and every hello. He let it burn in his hearts how much he loved her, how much he broke every code he had ever lived by. 

 

    As they both walked out of the TARDIS, Ashildr walking out first testing the air. Since she was with him he noticed more things that reminded him of Clara and somethings that reminded him of himself. 

 

   Ashildr caught him looking at her and gave her friendliest smile. “What?”

 

“Since when do you lick the air?” he laughed. 

 

“Since I was child, why?” she asked. 

 

“Nothing,” he replied. 

 

“It’s something you do isn’t it?” Ashildr asked him. 

 

“Yes,” he admitted. 

 

 As Ashildr checked throughout the spaceship she noticed no one was on broad, no Captain, no lieutenant and no one to obey orders. She met up with the Doctor, catching up to him. 

 

        “Clara?!” he shouted throughout the spaceship. 

 

“Dad!” she shouted after him. “She’s not here!”.

 

“Then where could she be?” he demanded. 

 

   Ashildr slapped her hands to the side in defeat. Until they heard footsteps coming through the corridors, as the shadow came up Clara came up the hallway wearing a hospital nightgown, limping as she carried her belly as if it might drop. The Doctor ran to her, half delighted to see her but worried that she was going to fall down. Her hair grew longer, almost the same length as when they had first met. Desperate to feel her lips again he kissed her quickly, closing her eyes he saw that she was pale. She opened her eyes and responded to his kiss. Both of them began to forget that Ashildr was behind them pretending to clear her throat not used to seeing her parents kissing. 

 

“Doctor, Clara,” Ashildr interrupted. “we have to go there are armies of Immortals coming after us”.

 

“Doctor? Is that-“

 

“Yes it is,” he assured her. 

 

    Clara pulled Ashildr so close she didn’t see it coming. “Ashildr, I’m so happy to see again”.

 

“Mom,” Ashildr choked through her mom’s overwhelming tight hug. “can’t breathe”.

 

    Clara turned to face Ashildr and wiped her tears. “I have to go,” Ashildr said. “paradoxes are not good”.

 

“Stay long enough to help us,” the Doctor said. 

 

   Ashildr nodded and grabbed the Diner TARDIS key as the diner had materialized around them they were safe but Clara was having difficulty. Being in the same room with two Ashildr’s wasn’t good, she had started to fade quickly. The Doctor had dropped Ashildr off to her final moments. Clara gave her a tearful hug and so did the Doctor. As their daughter waved at them the TARDIS doors closed behind her. 

 

   Clara began to sweat from her temples from exhaustion, her heartbeats were twice their rate. As Clara was to heaving to carrying the TARDIS had materialized her to their room. As the Doctor saw she was already half asleep, he had pulled the cover over her and placed a kiss on her temple. 

 

“Doctor?” Clara asked half asleep. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re going to save the universe?”

 

“Yes,” he replied with the most optimistic smile. “yes I will”.

 

___________

 

  As the Doctor made it back to the console room he saw the refugee Time Lords awaiting his orders, and in the midst of a sea of a thousand faces he saw Romana and Elphina looking at him in the crowd and giving him a salute. 

 

While Regnus and the Doctor lead their army into the mountains and with Clara on watch all times they lead their battle into victory. The Doctor did not kill Rassilon but rather Romana did, she said it was for her husband and her parents. Rassilon after all was on his last body. As the Doctor saw his body he levitated the body into the sky and watched as it burned into ash the presidency had been passed onto him. While it filled his hearts with pride to be given the position again he had made it clear that Clara was his one and only home. When Clara finally gives birth, she had him would return to Gallifrey and rule together. Romana had taken over the position until the Doctor would return. Meanwhile he had a universe to save and a woman to love. 

 

_______________

   

 

As Clara woke up she saw an adoring smile greeting her she felt a kiss brush her nose and lips. “I didn’t even open my eyes yet!” she protested. 

 

“I couldn’t help it! You looked so cute!” he argued. 

 

    She scoffed at him and snuggled closer to him. “You’re so weird!” she laughed. With an arm around her body and her lips placing soft kisses on his chest hair in a way of greeting. 

 

“How was your morning sickness?” he asked. 

 

“I threw up nine times last night, every time I wake up I felt a kick,” she explained. 

 

“I’m so glad I’m not the one who’s pregnant!” he agreed. 

 

“Maybe you could, we could stuff blankets under your clothes and it’ll look like you’re pregnant,” Clara laughed. 

 

“Oh please God no, I’m not wearing that so you’ll get a kick out of it,” he argued. 

_____________

       As soon as he had stuffed their bed sheets underneath his black sweater with holes in it he had come out of their bathroom wearing the most serious face ever. Clara however was hysterical as she tried to feign a fake frown she got up to look at him. 

 

“It’s not funny, it’s large and it’s stretching out my favorite shirt,” he argued. 

 

“You know I haven’t give you my big welcome home present for you,” she teased as a smirk came across his lips. 

 

 

 

OOO

 

   Clara’s bra was off before they could make it to the bed. For many months he was trying to remain his distance, knowing she was extremely sensitive emotionally and physically expect for a few times when he cursed himself over and over again. He had found out recently that pregnant women were especially horny, especially Clara. 

 

  While his mouth was busying itself with her breasts Clara took out the sheets from underneath his shirt she took off the shirt next. His mouth bit on her earlobe as Clara gasped in pleasure she encouraged him but wrapping her legs around him. As kisses trailed from her neck to her clit she let herself relax. 

 

 

“You just keep getting better and better,” Clara teased as their sweating bodies were lying next to each other. “I mean learning more and more moves”.

 

He leaned on his forearm to get a better look at her. “When I regenerated I deleted some…stuff. With you I remember a lot more”.

 

“Keep it up,” she said. “I like it”.

 

    He mumbled something in Gallifreyan she hadn’t learn before and saw the romantic look in his eyes. She knew he said certain things while she was still asleep that were Gallifreyan, he never felt like translating for her but she wanted to know what he said this time. “What did you say?”.

 

“I said ‘I thought my heart was going to burst with loving you’,” he replied. “my hearts don’t feel like they belong to me anymore. They are yours. Two hearts Clara, and both of them yours”.

 

 He was repeating what he had said a couple of months back, and for it was true. Two hearts that were always hers. 


	24. Servant, Beggar, King and Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are so incredibly cute and I have so much writing them XD
> 
> 1\. Clara is in her fourth month and gives birth to Ashildr in Chapter 29
> 
> 2\. A romantic break, don't worry we'll get back to Gallifrey ;)

**4th Month** **of Clara's pregnancy**

 Clara was now four months pregnant and it hadn’t been easy, she was lifting her hair over the toilet in the morning. She groaned weakly at flushed the toilet, the TARDIS had made them breakfast as she went to the console room.

 

  The Doctor was there finishing some last minute clean up with the engines. Clara only saw him halfway while he had his goggles on inspecting the TARDIS. She had reached down to smile at him holding her cup of coffee. Looking up into her brown eyes the Doctor screamed, scared a little.

 

    “Clara! I thought I was alone!”

 

    “You are never alone,” she promised him and he knew what she meant.

 

      He smirked at her as he got up from off the floor, brushing the dust from his trousers. “Morning sickness again?” he asked noticed the color coming back to her face with the ghostly smile of pale green.

 

    “A little bit but not that bad,” she replied.

 

    He brushed his thumb against her unpainted lips getting the residue off puke from off her lips. “You have three mirrors and you don’t see you have puke on your lips. Is your face really that wide?”.

 

    “I’ll go brush my teeth,” she said and rushed to the bathroom.

 

     When she had come back the Doctor had already taken the TARDIS somewhere, to where she had no idea. Putting on a blue sweater and a striped black and white t-shirt she tied her converse sneakers and followed the Doctor outside.

 

    They were on Gallifrey again for a daily update, Romana had given him a series of papers in Gallifreyan writing. Looking at the scribbles Clara could easily translate it now. She had known enough to read it. “Some of Rassilon’s followers have attacked?”.

 

    “Some of them, some followers of his were creatures beyond my comprehension. And I don’t mean alien, I mean Rassilon made deals with other creatures to get more power,” Romana explained.

 

    “He wasn’t the same man I knew,” the Doctor said, mostly to himself. “this wasn’t him”.

 

    “You mean something or someone possessed him?” Romana asked.

 

    “Possibly, it’s just possible that we have made a very bad mistake,” he agreed.

 

    “So whatever creature he had made a deal with is still attacking?” Clara asked.

 

    “Yes,” Romana and the Doctor agreed at the same time.

 

      “How are the transformations going?” Clara asked. Romana knew what she meant, they were transforming other humans into Time Lords and Time Ladies. All were successful, it was decided that the transformation would take place when most of Gallifrey had sided with Rassilon only the other 25% had survived and that was only enough to fill a whole city. As the population of the earth fled and travelled amongst the stars they had come to Gallifrey to look for a better life.

 

    “Very well, it seems that the surgery works,” Romana said with a hopeful smile.

 

    “Very mind about that,” the Doctor said sharply. “we have to worry about the aliens Rassilon made those deals with”.

 

     Romana and Clara exchanged curious looks as the Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS. It wasn’t fair risking lives and changing the biology of the human bodies. He had never meant for the human race to turn like him. It wasn’t fair at all. Clara nearly died because of that transformation and she didn’t ask for his permission, she was independent and free willed. Ashildr’s last request was to become a Time Lady and now he had to risk her life too. No never again.

 

"I'll talk to him," Clara said as she made her way to the TARDIS. As she snapped her fingers the doors opened and she saw him with his face down showing only his shoulders and his sad demeanor.

 

 She placed a kiss on his shoulder blades and rubbed his back. As he turned to face her she raised a hand to his cheek.

 

"I always know," she told him.

 

"They are turning humans into Time Lords," he explained pointing to the TARDIS doors. "No one should have to live with that!".

 

"But you did it for me," Clara explained.

 

"You're different Clara- you're impossible," he smiled. "You shouldn't have survived".

 

 

"You can't change everyone, Doctor. This was their choice," Clara said sadly.

 

"I understand," he said with a smile.  "those aliens are probably coming after us. We have to go somewhere, somewhere new".

 

 She laughed at his enthusiasm and followed as he danced throughout the console room. "Where are we going?" she asked looking at the monitor.

 

"Anywhere, pick a time zone!"

 

"The 1890's?" she asked as he nodded towards the lever for her to pull.

 

 She smiled up as the engines she practically ran to the door. As she opened it they landed in a hotel. She had changed her clothes into a more appropriate clothing. As she smiled at the size of the room she went on the bed and suddenly felt like a little kid. She jumped on the bed as the Doctor scoffed at her childish behavior.  He was secretly smiling at her, laughing along.

 

 He was smiling as he watched her, she went down on her knees and gave him a big sloppy kiss. "This is the happiest I've been in a while you know".

 

"I know," he replied. He gave her a reluctant smile and kissed her again.

 

 As the kiss deepened Clara gave him a kiss on the forehead, as he reached for her neck she smoothed out his curly hair and kissed him on the nose. He closed his eyes and softened under his touch. A race of desire went through him he pinned her to the soft blanket, putting her legs over his shoulders hovering over her. 

 

  “I want you to make love to me,” she whispered.

 

 “That much is obvious,” he giggled squirming to make himself more comfortable. 

 

  She wrapped her legs tighter around him and began to take off his sweater. He unbuttoned her corset (with some help) and began to kiss her breastbone. While his head was in that place she kissed his hair and hugged him closer. 

 

As Clara unclasped her bra as he increased more pressure on Clara she moaned. He had taken off his white underneath shirt and had taken it off, she raked her fingers over his chest as he took her hands and kissed each of them. He raised his thumb over her right nipple and kissed it gingerly and carefully, then desire came over him overwhelmingly he became more needy. He bit a little bit but not enough to leave a permanent mark. 

 

“Oh,” Clara gasped. 

 

       He smiled inwardly at her response and continued. Clara lifted his chin with her thumb and pulled him up in a single movement to meet his lips. “You’ve treated me like a queen let me do something for you”.

 

As she rolled him over she freed his erection from his trousers, he let a quiet sigh of relief and met her entrance with his hardness as she began to thrust he met her rhythm with his pelvis. He mumbled his screams and moans into her shoulder. “My impossible girl,” he mumbled sweetly. She nearly lost it from hearing those words being said to her again. 

 

     Her breasts glistened with sweat in the hotel light as she got up in a sitting position her legs sinking into the sheets. She thrusted again and again as her breasts moved. He came up to join her, lifting her up against him as she let uneven breaths. 

 

     “Oh Clara!” he called out in ecstasy. “I’m coming”.

 

     As he buried himself into her chest she continued to ride him until he reached his climax, soon followed by Clara as they both sank into the bed. 

 

oOo

 

 “Well I think that was a great way to start the weekend,” Clara said as she came out of the sheets to catch her breath. 

 

“Definitely,” the Doctor agreed. 

  The hotel lights were off as the moonlight shown on Clara’s face he marveled at her. She looked like a greek statue, perfect and impossible to be so her. Her nipples were smoky from the pregnancy, and definitely harder she was horny nearly all the time her hormones going crazy at once, he definitely didn’t hesitate to oblige. How could he say no to those beautiful brown eyes that glistened in the darkness, her pupils highlighted by the moonlight. He could have written an essay on how the moonlight and her shadow intertwined in the darkness. This was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his regenerations, whatever he had left he wanted them to be spent with her. 

 

The stubborn egomaniac and the man who should never be controlled, quite the rulers they would make. Being the control freak that she she would talk some sense to him and he would be stubborn making it the only arguments they would ever have. 

 

Of course he would think about how to do it, he didn’t want it to be cheesy like those movies that Clara had made him watch once. No it would be unique and different. He can’t remember how he did it the first time without being getting all nervous. He was sure matchstick man would be ever to do it properly and more romantic, and then he cursed himself for choosing this face, why couldn’t he have a younger face? To be accepted by her. He wondered if it would have been different, if they were given a second chance earlier if she hadn’t met Danny, if he had been more accepted of hugs- but then he remembered all those wonderful moments he had spent kissing Clara, making love to her, taking romantic trips and thinking _“Beat that P.E.”._

 

Clara caught him looking at her, patted his hand that was keeping her warm at night and moved to look at him. 

 

“How long before we go back to Gallifrey?” she asked. 

 

“Oh, a long time not until you give birth and-“

 

“And what?” she asked. 

 

The sun began to peak up on the horizon as the Doctor had gotten dressed and mumbled something about breakfast. 

 

“Oh come on,” she argued. “don’t leave me hanging”.

 

“It’s a question that can wait for later,” he replied already giving to much.

 

“Alright don’t tell me,” she said trying to hide her disappointment. 

 

    As they made their way down to breakfast Clara had worn a classic red late century dress. She had looked so beautiful, the cut in the front almost going down to her breastbone, hardly appropriate while pregnant but Clara didn’t seem to mind she wasn’t showing that much. 

 

   He offered his arm in which Clara took, she offered him a smile. “Oh stop doing that!”

 

  “Doing what?” she asked.

 

  “Malfunctioning, you gave a sad smile it’s like your confused about your emotions,” he replied. 

 

  A long time ago she would have slapped him for it, now she laughed and explained. “It’s called a happy smile, I’m so happy I’m crying, plus it’s the hormones”.

 

  “Oh,” he said in his thick Scottish accent. “I see”.

 

  She kissed him on the cheek and gave him an adoring smile. “So what are we doing today?” she asked him as they entered the breakfast room. 

 

“There is a beautiful garden a few blocks down I would love to take you to and there is a ball here at nine,” he explained. 

 

“Oh thank you for this romantic break, it’s good to relax before going back to Gallifrey,” she said to him. 

 

“The last time we had a relaxing break it didn’t go well,” he reminded her.

 

      She gave him a firm look, a look he knew she was going to being firm with him. “No, I don’t want to think about the past or Danny I want to think about you and me and our future”.

 

      A broad grin came to his face as he looked down to the wooden floors he could practically hear her waiting for his reply. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and watched as she still had her eyes closed reminiscing the ghost of a kiss on her lips. 

 

     “Oh Clara Oswald…,” he said softly. “you have made me your servant, beggar, king and lover. My soul is yours”.

 

     “There’s time for that later,” she said swallowing her happy tears from his words. “let’s go eat”.

 

   

 

-    _

  _

 

    Sometime later the Doctor and Clara had seen their share of amusement in the garden, followed by teasing and laughing. Walking hand in hand they had made it in time for the ball. Clara had picked out a dress specifically for the occasion, a dress she had bought in private and wouldn’t let the Doctor see it until tonight. 

 

    As a servant had helped her stitch up the dress Clara made her way down the stairs, the servant had waved at her and sent her air kisses as Clara descended the stairs. The Doctor had saw her, he was completely bewitched and in awe, it was not that much of a low cut but just enough to the see the ghost of her cleavage. As the Doctor took her hand as they descended into the ballroom. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t make love to you right here and now,” he whispered as he lead her to the floor. 

 

  “Down boy,” she laughed. 

 

  The Doctor had regained his memory of waltzing and impressed Clara with his dancing skills. For a moment Clara imagined dancing the traditional Gallifreyan wedding dance with him. Him in her arms, exchanging the vows and him carrying her bridal style to their new room. She wanted to marry him, at first she was unsure when he offered at first but now she was sure. 

 

 At some point of the dance the Doctor had brought her close in a jolt that snapped Clara out of her daydream. One hand on her waist and one hand in his own, he twirled her around and saw the ghost of a smile in her eyes. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine- I’m just happy,” she lied. 

    When they had went into their room the Doctor helped Clara out of her laces as she undid him. He pulled their bodies close together and teased her lips with his. 

 

“I wish we were naked all the time,” the Doctor admitted, hardly believing that came out of his mouth. 

 

“I still can’t believe half the things that come out of your mouth these days, ever since you and I started being involved you say the most romantic things. Tell me the truth, are you saying that because I bring it out in you? Or is it something that this regeneration does?”.

 

     He lifted her off her feet and wrapped her naked body against his against the bed in no possible way to escape. “I’ve never shown this side of myself to you because I was afraid you wouldn’t accept me. That’s why I told you that I wasn’t your boyfriend, I was afraid you would reject me”.

 

    She pressed a kiss on his chest, laying her head on him. He ran his fingers through her brown hair and smiled sweetly at her. “I will love you no matter what face you wear”.

 

   As they stayed in silence for a minute Clara gave him a few strokes as he moaned. “Show me how much you love me,” he begged. 

 

   She crawled on top of him as she saw him close his eyes at the contact as her cold body against his. “One thing first. Clara, you acted strangely dancing tonight. Something was on your mind, what is it?”.

 

“When I tell you, please don’t freak out,” she warned him. 

 

  He crossed his hearts and smiled at her. “Tell me,” he encouraged her. 

 

 “When I was dancing with you…I was thinking about our wedding dance,” she told him. 

 

  A broad grin came across his face. “You were?”

 

 “Yes,” she admitted. “I don’t want to rush things, it’s just I thought about it”.

 

“No Clara, it’s fine. You made me so happy. I’m not scared about our future anymore. Does this mean when I ask you’ll say yes?”.

 

“Woah mister,” she warned. “you’ll have to ask me first and please take your time”.

 

“Yes boss,” he promised. 

 


	25. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a Mr. Darcy, right?
> 
> 6 more chapters to go!

**Five Months Pregnant**

 

Clara woke up from the morning sun with a homemade breakfast filling her nostrils as her empty stomach growled. She felt a kiss on her shoulder and said, "Good morning".

 

As soon as Clara woke up she knew they weren't leaving the bed anytime soon. Clara found herself beneath him welcomed by the French sun. She held him close as he thrusted touching his cheek, he kissed the hand that was holding his face.

 

He knew, she wanted to be with him. He wanted it to be special and impossible to top it off. Impossible for the impossible girl. He had often thought about what to say. He called her impossible because he never thought it would be this possible to fall in love so quickly. His Clara bewitched by her since the most she first said: "Doctor Who?".  

 

The Doctor let his hand wander beneath her knee and moved it against his hips. After a few thrusts, satisfying both their needs Clara asked: “So…breakfast?”.

 

Being in Paris was a dream that Clara and Danny had often talked about over the few months. Of course they never really went, it seemed more like a nice dream. There was always school, grading and going back to school earlier to know what to teach next year. Looking back at their relationship Clara knew that even though the relationship was nice the situation was not. They could have never spent the summer together like she and the Doctor could and she was adventurous, while Danny kept her grounded she was not the same person she was three years ago, she was an adventurer. 

 

Clara had a future with the Doctor, a home on Gallifrey, immortal and a Time Lady with a baby on the way this was her life and there was no turning back. 

 

After breakfast the Doctor had tickets to see a Jane Austen play that was showing a few blocks down. There was a french version and a english version playing next to each other. Filling with delight Clara began to talk about her adventures with Jane, as the Doctor had listen with delight they had reached the building. “Think of this as rehearsal,” the Doctor teased.

 

“For what?” Clara asked, chuckling nervously.

 

“Our honeymoon,” he replied.

 

  Clara blushed crimson, she gave him her usual smirk as they went into the theater. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as thank you for earlier this morning and for this evening. They had tickets for _Pride and Prejudice_ , as Clara was reminded of Jane she shed a little tear. 

 

“Thinking of good old Jane?”

 

“Yeah,” she replied with a sad smile. “have I told you about my conversation with Jane a couple of months ago?”

 

“No why would I listen to gossip?” he asked albeit rudely. 

 

“We were talking about you, while we were still having complications in our relationship and Jane wanted to make sure I was happy. She was teasing  me asking if I found my Mr. Darcy-“

 

“Who’s Mr. Darcy?” he interrupted. 

 

“Don’t interrupt,” she snapped. 

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

 

“I said I did, she said ‘No one is Mr. Darcy’ I said you’re my Mr. Darcy,” she replied with a smile.

 

       He blinked a few times and slapped his head. “Sorry I forgot who Mr. Darcy was. He’s the fictional character everyone is obsessed with?”

 

“Yes,” she replied. 

 

“Oh!” he said, his owlish eyes widening in realization. “Oh”.

 

She raised a hand to his cheek and pulled him closely for a kiss, he deepened the kiss by cupping the back of her hair, tongue grazing and teasing each other, Clara had lied her head on his shoulder. “Wait a minute..how am I anything like Mr. Darcy?”.

 

Clara rolled her eyes and sighed against him, sometimes he was annoyingly frustrating. Sometimes she would have to explain things. “You two are so alike! You are both aloof, horrible social skills, and have extremely bad luck with women”.

 

“I do-no-I do not! Alright maybe they are some similarities, I’ll reluctantly admit. But I apparently got the girl”.

 

         He gave her a quick kiss as Clara smiled beneath him. “Yes you did”.

 

      _“If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once, my feelings have not changed but one word from you will silence me forever on this subject,” Mr. Darcy said on stage._

 

Clara remembered opening the door to him in the pouring rain, both of them still feeling the same way about each other but Clara was to angry to admit it. Clara was right, the Doctor mused as they watched, hands intertwined. _We are similar._

 

  _“My feelings are so different, in fact they are quite the opposite,” Elizabeth replied._

 

_Mr. Darcy’s shy smile came to his face, it had overwhelmed him just has Clara’s feelings for the Doctor had overwhelmed him. It was the same shy smile and the same undying love both of them had._

 

“So Elizabeth Bennet, shall we?” the Doctor asked in his fake British accent as Clara admitted he did a very good interpretation of. 

 

  “We shall,” she said taking his arm. 

 

_____________

 

      Clara’s body crashed against the hotel door as she was turned around to remove her corset, as the Doctor undid her tedious laces they crashed onto their bed. In between giggles and impatience to get out of their clothes Clara’s arms were pinned onto the bed by his weight. As Clara reached down to feel his hardness she was surprised to find it twice as large as it normally was. 

 

   “Oh Doctor, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

      He seemed utterly dumbfounded. “Is it the sort of thing you ask?”.

 

    

      “We could have done it after breakfast,” she explained as she shifted more comfortably on the bed. 

 

     “I didn’t know you would want to do it again,” he pouted. 

 

     She kissed him so fiercely he had almost forgot what it felt like to breathe. “I always want you”.

 

 

oooOooo

  

   “One more finger,” she begged him, panting. 

 

 Another finger joined the other, rubbing her clit. She was so close to release, she bruised her finger nails but dragging them through his skin. She kissed his shoulder in a way of apology for having marked him- “Oof,” Clara said as she rolled off of him. 

 

    “Wow,” he agreed. 

 

   “I couldn’t agree more”.

 

  This wasn’t going to last forever soon they would have to go to Gallifrey and have so much stuff to deal with they probably wouldn’t even have time for each other. No, there had to be a way to work around Clara couldn’t bear the thought of not being able to have time to hold him and kiss him. These past few months had seemed like a fantasy and the reality was having to go home the long way round. 

 

 

    He promised he wouldn’t interfere with Gallifrey while Romana was his substitute, Romana had given him insights on what she had found out, it had turned out that Rassilon had made a deal with the raven. He had left in the TARDIS a minute later after he had found out while Clara was still asleep. He needed to know who was in charge of the raven. 

 

As the TARDIS had landed, the Doctor had checked the surroundings, the skies were painted black, like an artist who had used a single stroke against the canvas. A large man in a black cape bowed to the Doctor, the raven sitting on his shoulder. The Doctor felt a cringe go through him as he stared into the raven’s black eyes. 

 

“Doctor,” the man greeted. 

 

“Hello,” the Doctor greeted coldly. 

 

“The ravens and I know why you are here,” the man explained. 

 

 

   The Doctor reluctantly followed the man as he was lead to what seemed like a monastery filled with men in black coats. Each of them had a raven on his shoulder. The Doctor heard the strange humming along with the sound of the raven echoing through the halls. 

 

  The man had explained the ravens were a symbol for death, and somehow the ravens on their planet had developed a gift for death. If a man were to stand close to them they were to die. A woman, who the Doctor knew was Ashildr but the man had never mentioned her name- had made a deal with the raven and the Gallifreyans made sure that street of hers was safe. She was trying to protect the people who the Doctor had left behind. He was so proud of her suddenly, taking care of the people who he had abandoned. In someway she was caring in he cold heart. He hoped not in the alternate timeline he created. 

 

  One of the raven’s was missing, the oldest one and coldest hearted one that had escaped. The Doctor now understood where it had landed in Rassilon. He was dead by the time the raven had wrapped it’s wings around his lungs. 

 

   By the time he was back he had put the engine on silent and put the key on the hotel desk in their room and slid into their bed. Clara’s eyes were opened that challenging look in her eyes. “Where have you been?”.

 

   “I went to find out about the raven,” he explained. 

 

   “WHAT?! Why?” Now she was punching on his chest. “You could have been killed”.

 

  He stilled her hands. “Clara, I already faced the raven and almost regenerated, remember?”.

 

   “Of course I do. Do you think it’s easy for me to watch you die?! Do you think with a Time Lord like you and a Time Lady like me that we wouldn’t be in danger to them? They could want our lives!”.

 

   “Clara, the planet is gone,” he explained quickly. 

 

   “It’s gone?” she asked, incredulous. 

 

    “I went on their very last day they were just swallowed by a black hole just a few moments ago. I barely escaped”.

 

    She flung herself toward him kissing his cheek, he had barely got out alive. He was so glad she didn’t have to watch him as those raven chased after him, they were hungry the lives of a Time Lord were enough to fuel their hunger. One raven’s arm had tickled his elbow as the TARDIS had caught him before it was to late. The black hole had swallowed the black planet and Clara was waiting for him. 

 

  He had played both of them down in the soft pillows, with Clara’s head in his chest he kissed her hair. “I just don’t want to lose you”.

 

  “You won’t,” he promised her. 

 

  “I was terrible,” she said suddenly.

 

“When?” he asked in disbelief. 

 

  “Becoming a Time Lady should have sealed Rassilon in the crack of time we made. Something was wrong, I always had the feeling something didn’t go right in the surgery- that I didn’t get enough rest that it was better if I was gone-“.

 

“No Clara, don’t think like that. You’re not responsible for what was going on inside you, being a Time Lady doesn’t mean that you control time. The crack in time was created by me making tidal waves, it was my fault. It was Rassilon’s doing interfering with time,” he explained. “don’t blame yourself. 

 

  He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled the covers over them. “I’m sorry”.

 

  “Don’t ever say you’re sorry ever again,” the Doctor was firm. 


	26. All That I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday but here XD

 

**6th Month of Clara's pregnancy in Gallifreyan years**

**6th Day in Human Years**

"Don't ever say you're sorry again," he told her. But she couldn't help but be sorry. As she woke up she felt the baby increase in size, holding the child close as she made her way to the bathroom.

She watched for a few minutes as the Doctor slept. His hands were underneath his faith his unruly unkempt hair was even more curly than usual. She took her comb as he greeted her with a sleepy hello.

"Let me comb your hair," she says.

"I can comb my own hair," he says grumpily.

"I'm so glad I don't have curly hair it would be a mess to take care of," Clara mused.

"Oh fine," he groans giving her the comb as she smiled mischievously at home.

As she ran her fingers through his hair she parted it towards the middle. He kissed the inside of her wrist as she smoothed her hands against his curls so that they would be calm.

"Thank you," he smiles.

He kisses the exposed kiss on her chest. She wrapped her legs around him, determined to keep his mouth on the sensitive skin on her breasts. For a moment the Doctor was grateful for nineteenth century nightgowns getting easy access to her hard nipples. As Clara gasps at the contact she began to get rid off his shirt. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Fuck," Clara mumbled as they both got out of bed and rearranged their clothes Clara answered the door.

A maid came in carrying two trays of food. Toast, dark chocolate and coffee. Clara thanked her as she grunted while sitting down. The Doctor fed her a strawberry and she rested between his legs.

  


  "You and your husband enjoy your breakfast mademoiselle," the maid said with her thick French accent.

  "Thank you," Clara said after her as the maid closed the door behind them. Clara's eyes widened in realization.

   "You told them we were married?!"

   "Well in nineteenth century standards they wouldn't let a man and women share a room unless they said they were married," the Doctor explained as Clara still gave him a firm look and then laughed she kissed him firmly on the lips.

"You are too adorable for words," she laughed.

He bent down to kiss her neck, closing his arms around her. "Now where were we?".

"Oh none of that today," she teased.

"Oh," he pouted petulantly. "why not?"

"I'm sore, it’s the sixth day and my skin is especially sensitive," she explained.

He moved his hands to her shoulders where her muscles were tense. She relaxed beneath him and softened underneath his skilled hands.”I’ll miss you,” he teases.

She laughs and rolls over to meet his face and kisses him softly. “I love you,” she said simply.

“I love you too,” he replies sweetly.

________

    The Doctor read _Pride and Prejudice_ again just to understand what Clara had talked about the other day. As he read it, Clara had reread it with him. It was one of his favorite books, he pretended not to like romance saying he wasn’t going to sit at home all day and read it and alas he did. They had curled up at the couch reading it together after breakfast. “Mr. Darcy is a prick,” the Doctor concluded after finishing the book.

“Yes he is but he gets better for Elizabeth, he improved his social skills,” Clara replied.

“Yes he did, it seemed he followed my advice,” the Doctor said after plucking a strawberry into his mouth.

        “You never learn!” Clara laughed as gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

  **0O0**

They would have to go back to Gallifrey soon, in four days those wonderful nine days would seem like a dream. She enjoyed the domestic life they had together, the complete nakedness and the breakfasts, dinners and the plays. She had never considered asking him to have a domestic life with her. She would imagine him going insane trying to spend a normal day with her and then he almost spent nine days with her without traveling that much. She loved him to much to ask that.

  The Doctor had wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned against him. He was so relaxed and proven that he could handle it. Now he was kissing her neck and it didn’t seem like a good idea to ask him now. “Can I ask you something?” she asked.

 He was undoing the buttons of her shirt and had easy access to undo her bra.

 “Yes?”.

 “I promise we can do this later, I just want to discuss something,” her tone was serious. She lead him to the bed and took his hand awkwardly looking down on the floor. She didn’t know how to tell him. “Would you ever consider being domestic with me?”

“Uhhh ….I don’t know I never actually considered it. Giving up those stars Clara, I don’t know. But if we’ll be on Gallifrey, we’ll rule and, we’ll take breaks on we’ll go on holidays and it’ll be great,” he explained.

    “But Romana is ruling Gallifrey, you and I can go back to the present and live at home and travel from time to him,” she argued.

   

    “I don’t know Clara..” he mumbled.

       “Okay,” she daily quietly as he kissed her hand.

He would almost do anything for her, worse than giving up the stars, he had broken time apart for her, created alternate timelines and broke the fabric of reality to save her. Why was it so hard to give up an addiction? The stars were like a drug, an addiction as much as these six days were wonderful it was like a wonderful dream that he wished never ended.

He spent the rest of the day avoiding speaking to Clara about it. The day had taken its course in a certain normality, teasing and touching kissing and loving.

Clara was afraid she might have asked too much of him. As she had kissed him fervently and feverishly before going into the TARDIS. They decided to spend the last four days at her dad's. To somehow reconcile she had called her dad from the TARDIS and told him she was coming.

Dave Oswald tried to remain calm as his daughter walked in the door carrying his grandchild. Clara carried her bags to the apartment building as her Dad stared eyes  open wide at the inside of the TARDIS. "So it's true? You're a um from outer space?".

  "Yes he is," Clara replied for him.

  "Physically your human right?" Dave asked the Doctor.

  "Yes," he replied.

  "No physical abnormalities....no weird alien stuff..."

  "I promise," the Doctor said as politely as he could.

  "And you love her?"

  "With both of my hearts," he promised.

  "And you love him?" Dave asked Clara.

    Clara reached for his hand and patted it, trying to comfort him. "Yes". Dave took in a deep breath as they gestured favor the Doctor and Clara to follow hm.

 The Doctor had something to do, he had a sense that Dave had accepted him. Giving him warm smiles and pats on the shoulder, the Doctor had felt for the first time in a long time that he was part of a family. Clara was his family. _My Clara._ Outside as Dave made the barbecue and the Doctor joined him.

So the Doctor had asked Dave permission with some persuasion and explanation of where they were going to live. Dave agreed it was the best thing to think about especially when Clara was carrying his child. Clara saw him outside with her Dad giving her an encouraging smile as she gave him an adoring smile.

“So that’s it? A few days ago you wanted to cut his throat,” Clara asked after sinking her teeth into the delicious hamburger.

“We’ve seen how much this Doctor of yours cares about you, he told us about all of what he has done for you,” Dave explained.

   Clara looked next to her where the Doctor had given a shy smile at all of them. He had dressed sharp for the occasion, a tie (even though he grew to hate them) with a black suit. Although Dave still questioned him, if he smoked or did drugs or he was mentally ill. The Doctor tried to remain calm, and trying not to be rude as Dave questioned him.

  Clara was surprised that the Doctor had been so open about himself and for that she had rewarded him with a tease.

  They had backed their way into the bathroom, Clara slowly undoing his tie as he pulled her knickers down the itch between her legs driving her crazy all evening. She told him telepathically to meet her in the bathroom, using their special connection as an excuse. It was long after dinner , everyone had gotten to bed. They were supposed to meet in the bedroom but Clara was growing impatient and lead them both into the bathroom.

  Breathlessly and panting the Doctor looked at Clara as she undid the buckle on his pants. “Clara, oh God I love you”. She parted her legs for him and locked her ankles around his ass.

 “I love you, more”

     “Impossible”

     “Hey,” she said with a mock grimace. “I thought I was the impossible girl”.

  “Don’t argue when I’m making love to you,” he smirked.

He hoisted her legs up on his arms, half hard as she gave him a few strokes and let him inside her. “Oh you feel good”.

  


“I was half hard all evening, you and your red dress,” he replied.

“No more talking,” she ordered. “keep thrusting”.

  


 He obeyed placing kisses on her neck meanwhile and her favorite place that was on her ear. His hot breath made Clara even grow more wet, she placed kisses on his hairline as he had thrusted harder. She had wrapped her arms around him as three fingers made their way into her folds.  “Oh,” she gasped.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” he asked.

  


“Yes,” she said with a smirk and grabbed his hand running their way to the bedroom. He had met her lips again and closed the door behind him.   Clara couldn’t fall asleep, her pregnancy was keeping her up in the night. She was feeling the kick, no matter what the position, side and back she felt a push in the wall of her uterus. She got up and went to the bathroom feeling the kick of the baby inside her. “Oh, why won’t you let me sleep?”

  
  


_“I’m hungry mommy,” Ashildr replied._

 Clara went to the refrigerator and pulled out a piece of cheese and took a bite of it. Oh it felt so good she ate more of it and sat down on the couch. She heard footsteps in the hallway and heard the yawn of her Dad coming up into the room.

“Hi honey, what are you doing up?” her dad asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she replied putting the piece of cheese on bread. “and I’m moody after the Doctor and I went to sleep it feels like cramps”.

  


“I’m sorry honey,” he said.

“It’s okay,” she shrugged. “it’s just a craving”.

   

        “May I join you?”

She made him room so he could sit next to her, he took a bite of her bread in which she slapped his hand for. He laughed as she took another bite. “It’s okay, you’re mother did the same thing when she was pregnant”.

  


     “She did?” Clara asked, her voice a little somber.

  


  Clara had missed her mom, in occasional nights she was sad that her mom wasn’t around to see Ashildr. To see her hold Ashildr and be a good grandmother. She would have loved and spoiled her rotten. “Your mother would have spoiled your child rotten. She would have behaved better than I did”.

“Oh Dad, it’s okay I was angry, but you were trying to be protective,” she said with an sympathetic smile.

_“Over_ protective,” he corrected her.

  


        “Maybe,” she allowed. “but we have both forgiven you”.

  


“I’m going back to bed,” her Dad said with a sleepy smile. “goodnight sweetheart”.

  


 He placed a kiss on her forehead and went back to bed, Clara followed soon later going to her own room.

   The Doctor had woken up with Clara giving him a panicked face, she told him that her father wanted to take her for an ultrasound. For reassurance the Doctor had come with her. In the car he had held her hand and had asked the TARDIS for a new setting on his sonic screwdriver making sure the doctor wouldn’t find out that something was wrong with the baby.

 While they waited the Doctor had paced the room waiting for the doctor to come in With the tapping and the pacing Clara was starting to grow annoyed.

  “Doctor, stop pacing around you’re annoying me,” she snapped with a raised challenging eyebrow.

“You’re pregnant, you’re always annoyed,” the Doctor snapped back.

“Excuse me?”

“Hello Mr. Smith and Clara Oswald,” the doctor said.

“Yes” Clara said taking her Dad and the Doctor with her.

  


 Clara had changed her clothes into the cheap hospital clothes and waited while the Doctor and Dave had paced around the room impatiently. The nurse walked in

and greeted them with her usual fake patient smile. “Hi, so Clara, are you alone? Where’s the father? He didn’t come along”.

“I’m the father,” the Doctor said.

“You’re the father?” the nurse said incredulously.

“Yes,” the Doctor said firmly.

“Well, that’s a first,” the nurse scoffed.

 The Doctor had exchange looks with Clara as she shrugged as the nurse put the gel on Clara’s stomach. It was cool and soft the image had start to appear on the screen as Clara saw her first image of her daughter. Ashildr. Maybe it was the hormones, but she had started to cry. The Doctor had come to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just the hormones but that’s my baby..our baby,” she said through happy tears.

      “I know,” the Doctor replied sweetly.

     “I’ll leave your two alone,” the nurse said with kind smile.

As Dave left along with the nurse, the Doctor held Clara’s hand as they moved the monitor closer. Clara swelled up with fresh tears, “Doctor, that’s her”.

**  
**      “I know”.


	27. Sacrifices and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little hesitation in a normal life, huh?
> 
> We have 4 more chapters to go!

  **7 Months in Gallifreyan Days**

  **7 Days in Human Days**  

Clara changed back into her clothes as she heard a knock on the door, she said “Just a minute”. She put on her combat boots and opened the door she gave the Doctor a smile. 

 

         “Hello,” she greeted him. 

 

         “Hi,” he greeted her with a passionate kiss. 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper into the kiss. He gave her a few kisses on the neck and rested his head on hers. “That was quite a kiss,” she whispered. “you okay?”

 

         “I’m such a fool, every minute I’m without you I want you,” he explained. 

 

         “Then we better leave soon,” she teased. 

 

   Her hands rested on his chest as she heard her father come in. “Hey, no kissing while the grandfather is in the room”.

 

     “Dad,” Clara whined. She tried to wipe the gel off her stomach earlier, but she still felt the stickiness of it. The Doctor noticed. 

 

     “It’s nothing it’s just the uncomfortableness of the gel,” she explained. 

 

  As they went off into the car they drove back home, the appointment went well. Despite the rudeness of the nurse, they didn’t find any abnormalities in the baby, but the Doctor did notice that Ashildr was growing two hearts. Of course being conceived before Clara’s surgery, the Doctor was confused but it was possible that Ashildr inherited his two hearts. 

 

  Of course the Doctor and Clara wanted to get back to Gallifrey, and of course Clara had to explain to her family about her moving from earth and living with the Doctor on Gallifrey. They had discussed the possibility of getting married, but Clara wasn’t sure how to tell her dad.  

 

       “You’re what?!”

 

        “After the baby is born, we’re moving to Gallifrey,” Clara explained. 

 

        “Why don’t you just live here? Do you have to move to Gallifrey?” her dad asked.   

 

        “I asked him,” Clara said with a forced smile. “he can’t give up those stars”.

 

    She took another sip of her herbal tea and went out on the deck where the Doctor was waiting for her. She had to talk to him, so after a long sip of tea and coffee the Doctor cracked a smile. “Yes, Clara”.

 

    For a second she stuttered, flabbergasted. “Wait, a minute what?”.

 

   He lifted chin and gave her a long slow kiss and nodded. “Yes”. She leaned closer and gave him another kiss, moving to move into his lap, his hand holding her thighs keeping her there. 

 

“You’ll do it?”.

  

   The Doctor gave her a smile shy smile and kissed her cheek. Yes, he would do it for her. 

 

_____________

 

    Clara contemplated her apartment and thinking about the Doctor moving in with her, at night she had used her own TARDIS to tell Romana that new situation. Of course Romana had her own doubts about the Doctor living a domestic lifestyle but of course Clara would let him take trips in space, it was his job to take care of the universe. 

 

   The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and examined Clara’s apartment for any faults and any inconveniences or any termites. This time Clara laughed. 

 

“Doctor, there are no termites”.

 

“Just making sure,” he smiled scanning the wall. 

 

“Okay, but do you want to redecorate the room?”

 

“No, I like it”.

 

“You like the rose colored walls?” she asked with a suspicious smile. 

 

“Yes,” he strained. 

 

  She put a hand to his cheek as he leaned into it. “You don’t have to give up everything for me you know”.

 

“Can we paint it blue?” he asked hesitantly shifting his body side to side from the awkwardness. 

 

“Of course,” she smiled. 

 

    He gave her a wide grin and put a piece of hair behind her ear. He kissed her before examining the other rooms. Clara watched him as he used the sonic screwdriver to move around the other rooms. 

 

 

    “We’re not painting it TARDIS blue,” she called out to him. 

 

   He appeared out of the bathroom from what is seemed examining the toilet. “Oh, why not?”

 

    “It’s a loud color,” she argued. “it’s boisterous”.

 

    “Don’t say that!”

 

    “How about ocean blue?” she asked. 

 

    “Oooh,” he said with excitement. “I like that”.

 

  She smiled at him as she took him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. “Is there something wrong with your’s eyes?” he asked as Clara put his hands near her hearts. “They’ve gotten all black”.

 

  “Just shut up and close the door,” she told him. 

 

  He knew better not to argue. 

 

________________

 

  They had painted the walls themselves, Clara had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and changed her shirt into a denim shirt. When she came out of their bedroom she realized he was wearing his usual hoodie, with one of t-shirts and his hideous plaid pants. She laughed she brought the paint brushes out and paint. “You’re not wearing _that_ to paint are you?”.

 

  He looked at her and then at himself. “Why not?”

 

  “You’re going to get paint all over it! Come here”.

 

    She took his hand and lead him to their bedroom where she pulled out a box from the closet. It was a box of old shirts that she had in her closet, she chose an old Beatles shirt and gave it to him. “Here, wear it”.

 

  “Fine,” he pouted. “wait outside”.

 

  “Why?” she laughed. “Remember, you’re not in your TARDIS, we’re living together”.

 

    He gulped audibly. “What’s wrong?”

 

   “Nothing,” he lied. 

 

  Taking it an invitation she took off his shirts and slid the old Beatles shirt on him. “There,” she said with a satisfactory grin. “you look almost human”.

 

  They both laughed as they turned on music and start painting. Clara grabbed a ladder because of her height as she painted a few strokes, the Doctor was next to her on another ladder right beside her as he should be. She kept staring a him, leaning against the wall she got a paint stain on it, but she didn’t care he looked so beautiful just standing there. 

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Hey, I love you,” she replied softly. 

 

“I love you too”.

 

      As they continued painting together, Clara singing off key as she danced around her apartment. The Doctor stared, as he often did even before they had started dating and sleeping together. Noticing her previous paint stain on her denim shirt he took the paint brush and painted on her neck. 

 

“Hey,” she laughed in surprise. She took a bit of paint and splashed it on him. They had done that and continued chasing each other around the room until they made it to the bed. 

“What makes you think we keep falling into bed together?” she laughed. 

 

“The excitement of you and me being together, you pregnant, it’s a mixture of both,” he explained. 

 

“That sounds right,” she giggled. 

 

    He smoothed the base of her neck with the back of his hand and placed a kiss on it. His eyes turned black as he kissed her. “So shall we finish the paint job or shall we continue later?”

 

   “Continue later,” she agreed. 

 

   He gave her a big grin before kissing her again. 


	28. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July ;D
> 
> I'm evil with a cliffhanger ;)

 

8 Months in Gallifreyan Years

 

8 Days in Human Years

 

 Clara woke up in the Doctor’s arms, feeling the chill of early spring she wrapped her sheet around her. The room had been painted a ocean blue and a painting of Starry Night, given by Vincent Van Gogh himself was hanging right above their headboard. 

 

 Luckily Clara was able to convince him that everything in their apartment didn’t have to be blue. Her reason for getting up was because she felt her child going into breeching position. She was getting nervous because it felt like soon her water was going to break. Groaning, she held her stomach as it grew. 

 

 Holding her back as it ached, Clara made her way to the bathroom. “Clara?” came a worried voice. “Are you alright?”

 

She groaned in response. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 He opened the bathroom door to see Clara leaning over the toilet. She was pale and her stomach was twice it’s normal size then yesterday. He rubbed her back where it was hurting her and felt a rush of regeneration energy flash from his hand. 

 

“Doctor! No- what are- what the fuck are you doing?” she screamed at him. 

 

“Stop cursing for a minute I’m only trying to heal your pain!” he screamed back. 

 

 Clara relaxed into his touch as she felt the pain in her middle of her back go away. “Oh, thank you. How many regenerations went into heal me?”

 

“Only a few hundred years,” he shrugged leading her back into bed. 

 

 Clara groaned as she went underneath her covers snuggling back to the Doctor’s side where he placed a kiss on her hair. “A few hundred years?!” she repeated. “Doctor, every time you do that we lose more years we have together, I’ve only been a Time Lady for a few months and I’m still getting used to it! You’ve lived a lot longer than i have and who knows about how many regenerations they granted you! So stop please!”

 

“Alright,” he said in defeat, he had rolled over to his side and pretended to sleep. 

 

“I’m not going to go back to sleep, if we’re both angry,” she said through the darkness. “This is an relationship Doctor, you can’t just argue with me and expect me to forget about it. So look into my eyes and talk to me”.

 

 He turned the light on, as they both readjusted their eyes to the brightness. The Doctor had turned on his side and rested himself on his arm. “So if you’re in pain I’m supposed to just let you die?!”

 

“I’m not going to die! I’m not going to die because I’m in pain! You have to trust that I’m going to come back to you. Have faith, that I’m going to regenerate and I’ll come back to you, okay? And if you still have doubts- hear me now I’ll love you no matter what face you wear. Even if you die and have black curly hair, or have ginger hair, hazel eyes or dazzling, incandescent blue eyes I’ll love you then,” she turned her brown eyes to him and watched his expression. “I love you, I don’t want anyone else but you”.

 

 He took her hands and pressed a kiss in each palm. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

 She pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled. “Just be you”.

 

 

0O0

 

  Clara took him to the cafe they had both loved so much, where they had first shared a meal together. They had both ordered a milkshake to share and hamburgers and fries. People had stared and wondered why a young woman of twenty-nine was sitting with man old enough to be her father. Clara had ignored them and focused on the man she loved sitting in front of her. 

 

  “You remember when we first came here?” she asked. 

 

  “Of course, it was our first date,” he teased. 

 

“Pfftt,” she scoffed. “it was not”.

 

“It felt like that to me,” he said quietly sipping on his milkshake. 

 

“Why did you think you were my boyfriend when you were Chinny?” she asked. 

 

“Well, we held hands all the time, we hugged and there was kisses…” he trailed off. 

 

“Oh well, you’re my boyfriend now and you’re leading a normal life!”

 

“I got a little scared the other day when we were painting- I was thinking about moving back to Gallifrey-“

 

“Did something happen?” she interrupted with a worried look. 

 

     He hesitantly took her hand and gave her a glum smile. “I want to be domestic with you, but not here on Gallifrey”.

 

She mirrored his sad eyes. “I understand, but we don’t have to be domestic completely, we’ll travel the stars and save the universe, right? Sound like a good plan for the future?”.

 

“It’ll do nicely,” he replied. 

 

       Clara gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she saw him open his mouth to speak. “What is it now?”

 

“Maybe one day, I’ll give the presidency to someone else and we can retire and move back here with Ashildr,” he explained. 

 

“Sounds good,” she smiled. 

 

)0(

 

  Clara was riding him hard, breasts glistening with sweat as she moved forward to kiss him again, readjusting themselves so she was now in-between his legs. He as half- hard all day waiting for Clara outside in the TARDIS. Clara felt her orgasm hit her like a wave, overwhelming her as her muscles tensed in her folds. As if reading her mind, he put a finger in between her folds as she moved her pelvis against him. He felt his own orgasm coming so close, that he had turned them both over so that he could come now. 

 

In a few seconds he had her in his hands, on his waist as he hit his peak. “Oh Clara, I’m sorry, I was so close, I had too”.

 

“It’s okay, don’t say you’re sorry again,” she told them as he put his head in between her breasts as she kissed his head. 

 

  They both had gotten dressed and had gotten ready to go dinner, if only Clara hadn’t put on one of her sexy red dresses they wouldn’t have gone out of the apartment earlier, to the Doctor’s annoyance. “Couldn’t you have chosen something less - I don’t know- sexy?”.

 

“Then I wouldn’t have gotten you in my bed,” Clara protested with a tease. 

 

  The Doctor gave her a smirk as they went out he offered his arm, in which she took. It was a lacy red dress, with a red slit underneath. Her heels were killing her but she had taken them off underneath the table. 

 

“Don’t you want to wait until we go back home?” Clara said with a nervous chuckle. 

 

“No,” he sad firmly. “I want you”.

 

“Be patient,” she warned him.

  

  He swallowed a glass of water before spitting it’s contents at her menu. She laughed hysterically. “What was that for?”. She swallowed her own and spit it at him, she nearly missed. 

 

  His hair was now completely wet, she had laughed as he had wiped the water from his face. “Can’t we just skedaddle?” he asked between laughs. 

 

“No!” she laughed. 

 

“Oh come on! You’re not going to make me masturbate are you?”

 

  Never in the years she had known him did she hear him use that word. “When we get home”.

 

  

 ****

 

  Clara opened the door to their apartment as she felt a hand teasing it’s way through her lacy dress. Whimpering with desire Clara had unlocked the door and pressed her lips to his. Lifting her on his waist the Doctor lead her toward the bed and then she had rolled over so he could take off her dress. 

 

 Then feeling the pressure of Ashildr against the wall of her stomach she frowned. “Oh no,” she whispered. 

 

“Oh no what?” he asked. 

 

“My water broke,” she replied. 

 

 

 The Doctor argued with her that giving birth in a hospital, instead they had went to Gallifrey. Holding Clara firmly on the back, they had jogged their way towards Romana, who was in the middle of an important meeting and 

didn’t like being interrupted. They had moved Clara to a comfortable chair, much like one in a hospital, when Clara opened her eyes she knew she was in Romana’s TARDIS. Something about it felt like Romana. 

 

 With a firm grip on her hand, Clara opened her eyes to a bright light. 

 

“Doctor…” she whispered, but there was no reply. 

 

 Looking over the two suns the Doctor had his grip on the balcony, with Romana next to him. “She’s going to be fine, this is part of the Gallifreyan pregnancy. She will be ready tomorrow”.

 

“I just, it seems it’s her fate to die,” he explained looking up at the orange sky, then he buried his face in the palm of his hand. “I don’t want to lose her”.

 

 Romana took his hand in her own and said “You won’t this time”.

 

With Romana’s assurance, the Doctor was still worried about Clara, he waited for her to wake up as the two orange suns rose from the horizon. 

 

“Clara?” he asked, his joy and relief was obvious. “Clara?”.

 

 The color had rose to her cheeks, she smiled and pulled him down into a hug. “Doctor”.

 

“Clara, my Clara”.

  She put her fingers in his hair, moving it away from his face so she could kiss him. “Oh I thought I was dead, I was about ready to leave as the next body took place”.

 

“Shhhh, don’t talk like that. You’re going to be alive for a very long time,” he promised her. 

 

     “I was so scared, leaving this body and being scared that I wouldn’t be able to say I love you. Have I told you that? I love you”.

 

  He gave her a long kiss. “Oh, I love you too”.

 

     “How long was I out?”

 

     “A couple of hours, when you wake up you’ll be in labor,” he explained. 

 

    “Okay, can you stay with me?”

 

 He didn’t need to reply, he was already on the other side, with his body pressed up against hers, holding her closely. He would stay with her for always. 

 

0000

 

 When Clara woke up she was bleeding, the Doctor had left and she was left alone crying out his name in agony. Romana came to her side and asked what was wrong, but Clara knew. She was giving birth. 

 


	29. Ashildr

**Nine Months Pregnant in Gallifreyan Years**

 

**Nine Days in Human Years**

 

 In the midst of all the chaos, Clara found the Doctor by her side. The pain of it was unbearable, the tear of her uterus as a baby girl with brown hair was beginning to show. She was panting, her body temperature had risen and sweat had began to show in the side of her temples. The Doctor had held her hand, but she just began to scream at him. “WHY AREN’T YOU DOING THIS?!” 

 

“Clara, you have to push, and your grip is so tight,” he replied calmly. 

 

“WELL GOOD MAYBE IT’LL TEACH YOU NOT TO GET ME KNOCKED UP AGAIN!” she screamed back at him. 

 

 Romana asked her for another big push, Ashildr’s first shoulder came and then the second, then came her stomach. “Another big push, Clara, I can see the legs”.

 

“I can’t,” Clara said through tears. 

 

“Clara, look at me,” the Doctor said lifting her chin to look into her brown eyes. They were swelled with tears from the pain. “you are the mother of my children, the love of my life, my soulmate, please for me and our daughter, push”.

 

 He pressed a kiss slowly on her forehead as Clara pushed again she heard the sound of Ashildr crying covered in blood. Right then they weighed her, cleaned her and gave her the suction cup. They bundled her up in Gallifreyan robes and gave her to Clara. Ashildr was so small, just like Clara, with brown eyes and bushy eyebrows Clara began to cry again. 

 

 The Doctor thanked Romana and asked her to leave so he could have a few moments with Clara and Ashildr. “She’s beautiful”.

 

“Ashildr, I’m so happy to meet you,” Clara said as she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. She looked up at the Doctor, who seemed to be crying too. Clara pulled him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a long fervent kiss. He sat down on the chair beside Clara’s bed and watched as Ashildr’s eyed fluttered open. 

“She’s looking at us,” the Doctor said with a huge smile. 

 

“Yeah, hello Ashildr,” Clara said as she rocked her daughter back and forth. 

 

 

o0o

 

The Doctor had it planned out, if his TARDIS calculations were correct that the moon Surtan and the galaxy MG-27 would pass Gallifrey in a few days. He had a bottle of wine prepared, a gift from the TARDIS and a blanket. He had the box in his pocket and smiled at it as he walked into Clara’s room. He hid it in the folds of his jacket and gave Clara a small mischievous smile as he walked in. Ashildr was to the left of her in her little cradle, written in Gallifreyan was her name. 

 

 

“Hi,” he greeted. “how are you feeling?”

 

“A little exhausted and emotional,” she replied. “what are hiding behind your back?”

 

“Nothing,” he chuckled awkwardly putting the box in his pants. “came to visit”.

 

 He cleared his throat awkwardly, and sat down on the chair beside her. Clara noticed his awkwardness and took his hand. “No seriously what’s wrong?”.

 

“I have something to tell you, but it can wait until you feel better,” he told her. 

 

“Is it a surprise?” she asked. 

 

 “Sort of,” he said with a half smile. 

 

“If it is I’ll wait, but now you got me impatient,” she said with a sweet smile. 

 

    “I’ll tell you where we’re going, though,” he teased. “tomorrow the galaxy MG-27 and the moon Surtan will pass Gallifrey, and I got a bottle of wine- a gift from the TARDIS- and I was wondering if you’ll like to join me”.

 

  “Of course,” she beamed. “is it part of the surprise?”

 

  “Maybe,” he teased. 

 

Clara pulled him in for a kiss as he deepened it, pushing Clara’s hair back to look into her eyes, they were dark in the rim were hints of brown. “Clara….”

 

 

 “Ashildr is asleep,” she told him smoothing his unruly hair. 

 

)0(

 

  Clara lied in the red grass of Gallifrey, with the flowers jabbing in her back she ate her lunch while Ashildr sat in her lap. She was still so tiny but hints of brown hair started to grow on her little head. 

 

 The Doctor was beside Ashildr holding her little fingers as they wrapped around his thumb. He still couldn’t believe that he was a father again, with Clara by his side he kissed both of his girls on the cheek and lifted Ashildr up in the air as she began to laugh. 

 

 Soon the Doctor held Clara’s hand and then spun her around off her feet. In the fields the Doctor kissed her lips as the sun set.


	30. Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. A proposal and a wedding, please leave a comment.

 

 At night the Doctor woke Clara up from her sleep, she had been exhausted all day, breast feeding and taking care of Ashildr. It was eight o’clock and she was snoring. He stroked her arm, waking her up softly. 

 

She mumbled in protest. “Doctor, what’s wrong?”

 

“You wanna go star-gazing?” he asked. 

 

Her eyes beamed. “Is this the surprise?” she asked excitedly. 

 

 He nodded as she took his hand they had taken the TARDIS a few miles away. He had the whole thing planned out of what he was going to say and do, he had the wine in one hand and the ring in his pocket. Clara carried the blanket and spread it over the red grass. She lied down, pretty much exhausted and snuggled up with the Doctor.

 

"Clara..."

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"You know I love you, right?"

 

"Of course," she smiled. "I love you too".

 

 He looked down at her hand, holding it as he tried to process the right words to say. She turned from the stars to look at him, he was kneeling in front of her, holding out a blue diamond ring in a box. She gasped as she stood up as he knelt before her. 

 

“Clara, I love you-“

 

“Yes!” she said drying her tears. 

 

‘Will you let me finish?”

 

“Yes, sorry, please continue,” she told him as he took her hands. 

 

 His hearts were beating twice it’s normal rate, his palms were sweaty he had it deleted how to propose, he didn’t know he was going to fall in love with this regeneration. “Are you nervous?” she laughed. 

 

“Yes,” he replied firmly. “it was deleted,” he said gesturing to the both of them. “I forgot how to do it”. 

 

“Try again,” she encouraged him. 

 

     He took in a deep breath and finally spoke. 

 

“Clara, from the first moment we met, my hearts became yours. I was a stupid old man, foolish and afraid to love again. You taught me to love again, I cannot say when was the exact moment I fell in love with you, but I know that my hearts have been yours since the beginning. With every regeneration I promise to love you,” he looked sweetly at her. “will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” she said softly, sniffling her tears. “yes I will”.

 

  The Doctor got up to meet her and pressed his lips to hers, picking her off the ground and spinning her around. With a teary laugh Clara leaned in to kiss him again, smoothing his bread scruff as she remained lifted against his waist. They both fell against the grass with Clara laughing against him. He pinned her arms and pressed a kiss to her neck. 

 

“You said yes,” he breathed kissing her forehead. 

 

“Yes, I did. I would say it again and again,” she promised him. 

 

“Oh,” he sighed. “I can’t wait to see you in your Gallifreyan wedding dress”.

 

“They’re red right? With what Gallifreyan symbols?”.

 

“Yes, the dresses are a combination of different reds and yellows, with Gallifreyan writing of certain things that we’ve said to each other in the past,” he explained. 

 

“Like what?”

 

“I would put ‘I have a duty of care’ and certain thoughts I wish I said to you and now I have the chance. Also our wedding vows are written on our clothing, we’ll get a chance to recite them, it’s an old tradition,” he explained. 

 

    She raised a hand to his cheek which he held with his other hand. “I do love you”.

 

    “I love you too, and I’m never letting you go,” he promised. 

 

    “You better,” she teased with a firm smile. 

 

 OOO

 

 Clara ordered her Gallifreyan wedding dress at the wedding dress shop, and ordered five quotes to be sewn into it. All of them were in beautiful Gallifreyan gold circles, she had a hard time debating what she had wanted to say since her vows were to be written on her dress permanently. She had chosen words they she had thought of saying and never said before while traveling with him. They were given another chance, and she wanted to make it right. 

 

 Clara had played with Ashildr, watching as she was growing up fast, now she could walk on her own. She had discussed it with the Doctor, turning her artificially into a Time Lady. Then she had thought off the consequences, the risks  and decided that Ashildr will chose her own fate when she is old enough. 

 

 She had spent many nights looking out on the stars at night as Ashildr went to sleep in the next room. The Doctor and Clara had decided that their home would be the TARDIS, even though Clara liked the idea of being in a royal castle up on the red hills that swayed in the breeze the TARDIS was their home. 

 

  

  With intertwined fingers, Clara lied next to him watching the illusion of the stars above them. “I can’t believe in a few weeks you’re going to be my wife,” the Doctor whispered through the darkness. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be married,” Clara chuckled incredulously. 

 

 

“I’m getting worried about Ashildr, Clara”.

 

 

“What about her?”.

 

 

“I don’t think she’s human, I think she’s a Time Lady like us,” he explained. 

 

 

 “But you said she was conceived while I was still human,” Clara argued. 

 

 

“I know but there is a rare breed of Gallifreyans born between one Time Lord and one human. She’ll be like me- a hybrid. Half human and half Time Lord,” he explained. 

 

“Oh that’s good,” Clara sighed in relief. “I was worried I was going to live longer than her, now I can see fully grow up”.

 

“I was thinking about the future, now I was thinking you could be a teacher, here on Gallifrey and teach the young Gallifreyan children about saving the universe, and maybe I could help-“

 

“You want to change how they think?” she asked with an arched eyebrow. 

 

“I want the future generation to know it’s okay to interfere in other planets lives,” he explained. 

 

“Sounds good,” she agreed. “and one day we’ll go back home with Ashildr and let Romana take over?”

 

“Yes,” he agreed as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

    As they weeks passed and Ashildr grew Clara and the Doctor had their wedding on Gallus Day, the day of happiness when it was foretold that the Hybrid would join in front of thousands of people to celebrate their love. Clara’s Dad was there and had walked her down the aisle, and so was Linda and her Gran. Romana was the priestess reciting the ceremony she recited the ceremony in Gallifreyan but the Doctor and Clara recited their vows in English. 

 

“Clara, when I first met you, I was grieving for the death of my friends. When I met you, oh Clara, you brought a smile to my face. You flirted and and kissed me I was baffled and I blushed profusely,” he told her with joined hands. Romana laughed at the point. “then I saw you again and I was besotted but I convinced myself never to fall in love, it was something I told myself everyday when I was with. One day I carried you in my arms from my time stream and kissed your hair, I had fallen hard. Then I was bitter and old in this body but you never gave up on me. You improved my manners when I was rude to people, you slapped me when I was an idiot. You brought out the best in me, Clara and I love you for that. I lost you and I found you again, over and over again and here we are on the first page of the rest of our lives. I promise you to love you through every regeneration”. 

 

  He smoothed the skin on her hands as he held them, a beautiful blue diamond ring and so was his with Gallifreyan symbols that carved her name. “Doctor, when I first met you I had all these places where I wanted to go, but I never went. I stayed in one place because I didn’t want to leave the people I love behind. Then you showed me all those wonderful places, but most wonderful of all you have shown me your hearts. I will love you throughout every single regeneration, I promise. I will stand by you”. 

 

 Romana dried her tears as Clara looked she denied it. “I’m fine. Just a little dust,” she lied. “Anyway if anyone has any objections of why these two should not be joined please say it now or forever hold your peace”.

 

 The company sat silent as the Doctor and Clara kept looking at each other as if they were the only two people in the room. “Okay, you may kiss the bride”. 

 

 The Doctor turned to Clara to initiate the kiss, but had already pulled him by his lapels and kissed him passionately, surprised a little he returned the kiss with a little more fervor. He arm was snaked around the base of her neck, cradling it as Clara moaned into his mouth. Breathing for air, they both came up and smiled at the audience. Romana’s daughter, Elphina held baby Ashildr in her arms, Elphina held Ashildr’s arm up so it looked like she was waving.  

 

  Clara put her arms around the Doctor and kissed him softly on the lips again before walking back down the aisle. Clara waved to her family as they made it out of the building. They took the TARDIS to their new house, as the TARDIS lights flickered Clara gathered the folds of her dress and made it back to her room to pick up a gift the TARDIS had left for her. 

 

 She couldn’t help but laugh as she saw the gift, written in Gallifreyan were the words. “For Clara”. 

 

 What she saw was a tight blue corset dress, covered in laces and bows. She put the corset in her bigger on the inside purse that the TARDIS had also given her. As she made her way downstairs, she saw the TARDIS doors opened opening to her future. As soon as she walked outside the Doctor had carried her bridal style, she gave a yelp of surprise as she met his eyes. 

 

  “I want to make love to you,” he said in a hoarse whisper, giving her a long kiss, that made her moan and beg for more. 

 

  “That’s obvious,” she laughed. “but wait I have a surprise for you, wait here”.

 

  He released her for a few minute as she went into the bathroom to chance as soon as she got inside the corset she opened the bathroom door. The Doctor stood, mouth wide open in shock. Clara gave her playful laugh as she stepped forward and gave him and passionate kiss. As her tongue swirled in his mouth he moaned in pleasure as he lead her to the bed. “Wait a minute where’s Ashildr?”.

 

 Clara kept kissing his neck. “Romana is taking care of her, no more talking”. 

 

“Yes boss”.

 

____________

 

“Oh. My. God,” the Doctor said earlier that morning. Clara was in his arms, hands rubbing on his chest. The Doctor was trying to catch his breath and Clara was trying hard not to laugh. 

 

“We have to thank the TARDIS later for that corset,” Clara laughed. 

 

The Doctor seemed to ignore her. “Oh my God. That was amazing I’m at a loss for words”.

 

She rolled on top of him and gave him a chaste kiss. “How about another round my handsome husband?”. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and rolled them over so that she was beneath him. He trailed kisses to her left breast and sucked gently on her nipple.

 

“With pleasure,” he mumbled. 

 

  

 

)0(

 

  The next few weeks seemed like the first week of their relationship when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Ashildr had grown and in six months she was two years old, the rapid growth made Clara worry but with Ashildr being a hybrid the Doctor said he had gone through the same thing when he was a little boy. 

 

 However, Clara still had a bit of humanity inside of her and if their next child was human Clara had the Mire chip in her hand at all times, just in case. Clara had taken an intense study in becoming a Time Lady, she went into the Academy and had graduated when she was nine hundred years old with a third degree. She had her own TARDIS already even though she had to take a test, her teachers didn’t care if she had spent five hundred years learning how to fly one. 

 

 

 The Doctor was right, Clara had taught her own class, from a young age she told the boys and girls of the Doctor’s travels and the good deeds he had gone. And when their own time came the class had stolen their own TARDISES and flew away, saving the universe. While Clara was doing that the Doctor had made Gallifrey a better place. The raven was gone, along with Rassilon’s supporters. 

 

 Ashildr was well looked after and had become a Time Lady like her parents, she had not become the woman she was meant to be. She had become the sweet little girl Clara had met a long time ago. 

 

  The Time Lords had given the Doctor twelve more regenerations, and when the time came for him to go Clara was on her seventh body, a red haired woman with green eyes and freckles, Clara was Scottish. In the Doctor’s final moments Clara was middle aged, she had wanted to die beside him as they always had but the Doctor didn’t care much about the rules. 

 

 Ashildr, Danielle and Blue had waited outside where they had all held hands together. 

 

 This body, the Doctor liked, he was young and brown haired, with hazel eyes and a thin body. He was feisty, young and flirtatious, Clara had loved him just as she loved every other face she had come to know. 

 

  “Clara, come here,” he said, his eyes were half closed. 

 

“It’s not fair, we’re supposed to die together,” she argued. 

 

“Still arguing after all these years?” he let out a weak laugh. 

 

  Clara made her way to him, holding his hand. “Always,” she replied. 

 

“Is everyone okay? The children, you?”.

 

“I’m not,” she cried. “I’ve loved you for a thousand years and I’ll love you for that much longer”.

 

“You’ll love again,” he promised her. 

 

“No, I can’t. I love _you”._

 

_“_ And I love you,” he told her. 

 

“You’re not allowed to die, you hear me? That’s an order mister, you can’t-“.

 

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead as she nestled against him. “What will the universe do without a Doctor?”

 

“It’ll heal itself,” he told her. 

 

 “Goodbye,” she told him. 

 

“It’s okay, we’ll see each other soon,” he told her and drifted into an eternal sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you so much for everyone who had left a comment, left kudos or bookmarked. I will be writing two after this which I will start in a week. The first is called "The Heart of Ice" which is my arranged marriage AU and my Roadtrip AU which is called "On the Long Road".


End file.
